Tales From the Shadowverse: Year One
by Ori Shadow
Summary: Originally a series of RPs between myself and a friend, I have cleansed the logs and turned them into the story you are now reading, detailing the adventures of Orion Shadow, his family, and his friends!
1. That Fatal Kiss: Chapter 1

The dark, rainy streets of Manehattan were largely abandoned. The ponies that were out hurried to their destinations without stopping to talk, lest they get any wetter than they were already, for the local weather team had scheduled quite a downpour that would last well into the following morning. The only place that seemed to be doing anything like a normal night of business was the city's seedy underbelly. All throughout Manehattan, ponies of shady backgrounds (and sometimes of shadier color schemes) did a roaring trade, ill-gotten bits passing freely from hoof to hoof.

A seedy bar called Babs' was opening up for business, and at a dingy table sat a lonely purple earth mare, idly nursing a cider. Her name was Raven Shadow, and she was a down-on-her-luck magician from the far end of town. The Great and Powerful Trixie had stolen much of her fanbase, and though she tried valiantly to regain what she had lost, the fact was her little magic shows were simply not as profitable as they were. Considering the rent on her apartment was coming up, she needed funds and she needed them quickly. That's why she was here, to meet with Blackclaw, the head griffon of The Bad Seeds, Manehattan's largest crime syndicate.

Around 10:30, and just as the young magician was contemplating getting up and leaving, a tall, black feathered and furred griffon with equally dark paws and mysterious red eyes entered the bar, wearing a dark leather jacket. He spotted Raven and smirked, licking his beak hungrily.

"So you're the one," he said quietly, sounding a little like a male, deeper voiced version of Babs Seed. "That magician, right?"

"I have a name, you know," Raven hissed. "Although, if more ponies knew of it I woudn't be here right now." She sized up the griffon standing before her. While most ponies would be wary of such a presence, Raven was unconcerned. Being as adept at magic as she was, especially being an earth pony, she knew she could knock him quite senseless and escape even before he could regain the ability to give chase. She motioned to an empty chair at the table. "You wanna talk, sit and talk. Otherwise, quit wasting both our time."

The griffon's smirk only widens as he moves to sit across from Raven. "You're a feisty one," he comments lazily. "Name's Blackclaw. Want a drink?"

Raven shrugs. "Sure, why not? As long as you're footing the tab. Just a cider for me, thanks." She gives him a cold stare. "Feisty, huh? You spend all day learning that word?" She let out a snort. "I didn't think you had the penchant for using such a high-brow vocabulary. I guess that's why you're the leader, eh?" Her eyes narrow. "Look, we both know the Bad Seeds aren't known for their chivalry. You want something of me and I'm low on bits. So, let's just skip the verbal foreplay and lay it out so I can get out of this place. Just the thought of coming here made me itch." She repressed a shiver - places such as Babs' weren't exactly on her list of must-stop destinations.

"Oh fine." He narrows his own eyes and roughly slides the cider to her. "There's a lotta things I could have ya do... rob Manehattan National Bank, for example. But that's too easy, I need ta challenge you." He sips his own cider. "How about... a murder?"

She nearly spit out her cider. "WHAT?" she coughed, a little too loud as the unwanted stares in her direction indicated. She looked around and blushed a bit. "Tickly bubbles... teehee," she said in her best girly voice, flashing a toothy grin. She then turned her attention back to Blackclaw, her eyes narrowing to slits. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she leaned in and asked, "You must think I'm more desperate than I let on. Asking me to kill somepony? With magic? Assuming I could even pull off such a thing, what makes you think I wouldn't just run to the cops and turn your feathered hide in?" She sat back and took another sip of her cider. Although trying to project an aura of calm, her glass trembled ever so slightly.

"Because if you don't," he says softly, holding up his sharp eagle talons for her to see, "I'll kill you myself. All it would take is a slit across your jugular vein. Just one. I don't need liabilities around here, filly. So... what's it going to be? Life or death?"

Raven's mind raced. Should she try to run? Should she attempt a spell to cripple her potential attacker? She realized both of those options were pointless... even if she did escape, the rest of the gang would hunt her down relentlessly, and the end result would be the same. She blinked and swallowed hard. "Well, when you put it that way..." she said softly, in a defeated tone, "Looks like I'm in whether I want to or not."

He smiles darkly. "That's more like it." He gives her a folder containing information on her target. "This'll tell you all you need to know. Now get out of my sight!"

Tucking the folder into her saddlebag, Raven quickly finishes her cider. "Pleasure doing business with you," she sneers, getting up from her seat and walking out into the night. It seemed the storm outside had ended early, the streets still wet and covered with puddles. Inside her head, however, a storm raged on. 'What did I get myself in to this time?' she thought as she made her way back to her little apartment.

Once opened, the folder would reveal a picture of her target, a unicorn noble from Trottingham. His name was Orion Brownmane, and in the picture he looked quite posh and important, though not cold and detached. His gaze seemed warm, almost fatherly. Below the picture was a list of things he had done to stop Bad Seeds from spreading out of Manehattan.

Raven studied the information carefully. "Hmm... manor-born, parents are nobles, highly respected in Canterlot circles... sheesh, they're not making it easy for me, are they? Magical abilities... holy cow, I wouldn't stand a chance against him." Taking the picture out of the folder, she studies it. "Shame, really... he's kinda cute." She blushed and stuck the picture back in the folder. Also included is one round-trip ticket to Trottingham, and strangely enough, a tube of lipstick. The attached note read "Kill him with a kiss." The departure time was in two hours.

Raven studies the ticket. "Trottingham, huh? This might be actually be fun..." She looked at the lipstick tube. She raised an eyebrow. "Really, Blackclaw?" she asked with amusement. "Like I'm gonna be able to get close enough to him to plant one on him. Although..." Her thoughts drifted to territories uncharted, and she shook her head to clear the images forming therein. Checking the date and time on the ticket, she made mental preparations for what to pack. Something sultry but not too obvious would be a good choice. She grabbed a valise and stuffed a few things into it, then hurried to the train station. Apparently they didn't want to waste any time on this.


	2. That Fatal Kiss: Chapter 2

Somewhere in Trottingham, that same unicorn noble sat in a tall, imposing manor house on the outskirts of town, reading the newspaper. The Bad Seeds had been quiet lately, it seemed. Almost too quiet. He thought for a moment, considering that. Should he be afraid? Were they planning something big? He folded the paper up and rose to his hooves, grabbing a coat and putting it on magically. He decided to go out for a walk to clear his head, and stepped out into the brisk night.

The train to Trottingham stopped with a mighty whoosh of steam. Raven, having changed outfits on the train, stepped off and surveyed her surroundings. She wore a glittery purple dress, one of her old stage outfits that looked like it could be worn at the finest Canterlot ball, with matching shoes and a feathered tiara-style headpiece. Smelling faintly of exotic spice and flowers thanks to a slight daub of her finest perfume, she gathered her valise and strode into town, seeking a hotel room.

Trottingham looks very like Victorian London, complete with ponies in fine dress and ponies in their bare coats, or occasionally rags, trotting about on the streets. Vendors sell their wares, and on one street corner, there is an older mare surrounded by a flock of birds, saying softly "Feed the birds... two bits a bag..." Carriages of all sizes trundle through the streets. Some are taxis, others belong to nobles. One unicorn in particular is sitting on a bench, bread crumbs in hoof as the birds flock toward him.

Raven makes her way down the busy street, then stops dead in her tracks. She blinks, then rubs her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. Sure enough, there he was - and without a single clue as to how little time he had left on this world. She affected a slight limping gait and approached the bench where her intended target was sitting. "Pardon me, sir... would you mind terribly if I sat down here for a moment?" she asked in her most innocent tone of voice.

Orion Shadow looks up, a mildly shocked expression on his face. "Oh not at all my dear, please do!" He moves aside, smiling warmly, though with a touch of concern. "Are you quite alright?"

"Oh, it's these silly shoes," she says, removing the one on her left forehoof. "I think one of them wasn't sized properly." She removed the fancy footwear and stuffed them into her valise. She turned to face him - whoa, what was that sensation she just felt in her chest? "M-my name's Raven," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you, Mister...?"

"Brownmane, Orion Brownmane," he says breezily. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Raven. And may I say, you look truly stunning tonight! Are you going somewhere in particular?" He's not so bad himself, clad in a deep green velvet trench coat and a bronze-grey waistcoat with a fob watch, and a midnight blue cravat.

"I've only just arrived in town, and I was looking for a place to stay... perhaps you know of somewhere I could go?" She gave him an appraising look-over... darnit, there's that feeling again. Once this is over, she resolved, she would go to a doctor to get that looked at. "I would be very grateful for your help, Mister Brownmane."

"As a matter of fact, I do! I'll show it to you!" He rises, and whistles sharply. Almost at once, a carriage pulled by a few suited stallions and marked with the crest of his family on the front door pulls up. Orion opens the door with magic. "You first!"

'Oh, it couldn't be this easy...' she thought. She smiled demurely, and stepped into the carriage. "Why, thank you, good sir. May I call you Orion?" she asked, a flush creeping across her face.

"You may," he says politely, sliding in beside her. "Home please, gentlecolts!" The drivers nod and they set off toward the manor in the distance.

"Do you... do this for every mare you meet, Orion?" she asked coyly, giving him an approving glance. 'Wow, he's even cuter in person... and such a gentlecolt...' "And, just out of curiosity, where are we headed?"

"No... I rarely have time to go out and meet mares," he admits. "And we're going home, of course! Coltsworth Manor, one of Trottingham's largest."

Raven blinked in surprise. Here was this generous stallion taking a strange mare to his home, no thought of his personal safety or concern that she wouldn't rob him blind... she sat in thought for most of the trip, wondering if she could back out of what she had to do... and how painless her imminent death would be once the Bad Seeds found out. A tear slid down her cheek.

The carriage rolls on through town, eventually going through a pair of ornate iron gates and up a driveway to the front porch of the house. Orion looks to the purple mare, noticing the tear. "Is something the matter?"

She dabs at her eyes with a hoofkerchief. "Um... I'm just overtired, I suppose. But, would it be too much to trouble you for a small snack before I turn in for the night?" She gazes at the manor in awe. She also wondered if she asked... no, later, not now, she scolded herself.

"But of course! Just tell Carlisle what you want, he'll get it for you. Your room will be upstairs!" He hops nimbly from the carriage, offering his hoof to her.

She takes his hoof and alights from the carriage. What felt lkike a bolt of electricity sprang from the touch, and she stumbled a little before regaining her balance. "It's okay... tired... nothing to worry about." She looked for her valise.

Orion Shadow helps her up, and holds up her valise magically. "You dropped this, I think," he says. "Would you like to go up and relax? I can have your snack brought up to you."

Raven smiled. "That would be lovely, Orion. You are a dear, being so nice to a pony you've only just met. And such a cutie, too-" She slammed her hooves against her mouth and blushed a fiery red, visible even through her purple coat. She clears her throat. "Um... thank you again... for everything..." she stammered.

Orion Shadow laughs. "You're quite welcome, m'lady. I shall see you in the morning!" He trots upstairs through the grand interior, his room is marked with a picture of a pocket watch on the door. He leads Raven into a room nearby, it is large and comfortably furnished. "Sleep well," he says politely. "Breakfast is served at 8:00."

"Thank you, Orion." She steps inside and closes the door. Once inside, she allows her veneer of calm to fall away and starts to silently weep. She can't go through with her plan, not against him... she had to tell him everything, perhaps he could find a way to get her to safety... She dried he eyes as her snack was delivered, and ate silently. She changed into her nightclothes and sunk into the very plush bed, eventually allowing exhaustion to take over and let her fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Orion was reading a note sent to him by one of his Manehattan contacts... a mare fitting Raven's description entered and exited Babs' earlier that same night, though the contact did not know what had transpired at the meeting, as the bar had been particularly busy that night. Orion looks in the general direction of Raven's room, frowning some. What had he done?


	3. That Fatal Kiss: Chapter 3

The following morning, the manor kitchen is filled with the sounds of servants and staff preparing breakfast. They'd all been informed of Orion's guest, and so were busy making a meal for two. The unicorn himself was in the master bedroom, getting dressed for the day.

In the guest bedroom, Raven was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Sitting on the vanity table in the room were two almost identical tubes of lipstick, one of which was marked with a small red dot. She picked up the marked tube and stared at it, then turned back to her reflection in the vanity mirror. She thought back to the kindness Orion had shown her, and although she had her suspicions that he already knew about her and her "mission," he still allowed her to stay under his roof. She picked up both tubes of lipstick and tucked them away inside her dress, then sat on the bed and pondered her next move while waiting for the summons to breakfast.

In time, a servant would trot up to Raven's room and knock politely on the door. "Breakfast is ready," he calls out. "Sir Orion has requested your presence at the table."

Raven opens the door. "Thank you, sir. Please, lead the way." She follows the servant to the dining hall, where she spots Orion already seated at the table. She took a long look at him as she moved to her seat. She felt a flutter she had never felt before, and instantly she had no dubts about what she had to do. "Good morning, Mister Orion," she said pleasantly. "It seems a lovely day today."

Orion Shadow nods, smiling to the mare. "Yes it does! An excellent morning if I do say so myself. It's rare that we have a sunny day in this town, with the near-constant rain." He gestures to the plates and serving dishes, piled high with perfectly cooked breakfast food. "Let's eat!"

Raven nods in agreement, and they soon are eating. Silence reigns over the breakfast table until Raven says, "I really wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, Mister Orion. It was very generous of you to do so." She smiled what she hoped was a happy smile, hoping her emotions and inner thoughts weren't gong to betray her true feelings.

"You're welcome," he says pleasantly. "It's the least I could do, I'm sure the trip from Manehattan to Trottingham is quite a long one!" He intentionally lets slip that he knows exactly where she came from before. "But please, call me Orion. Everypony else does. Except the servants, and goodness knows I've tried."

"Yes, indeed it was. Very long..." her voice trailed off. She pondered the choices that got her to this point. Attempting to clear her mind, she sipped at her cup of tea. "I really hope I'm not imposing Mist- um, Orion," she said, a light blush crossing her cheeks, "Because I could always find a room at the nearest inn if that's the case."

"Imposing? Ha! Are you mad? This place is pretty quiet, even with the staff. It's usually only me here. I'm glad to have another pony to actually talk to, allegations of criminal activity non-withstanding." That was intentional too.

Raven almost dropped her fork at hearing Orin's words, but kept her composure and her mask of innocence. "What criminal activity are you referring to, Orion? I assure you, I have no intent of trying to rob or otherwise hurt you." She took another sip of tea, her hoof shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh no? Then why were you spotted with Blackclaw, leader of the Bad Seeds, at the bar they frequent?" He uses a small bit of magic to keep her cup steady.

Raven sighed. The ruse was discovered. She set her cup down gently, lowering her gaze to the table. "With all due respect, sir, if you know who I was with then I also suspect you know why. What you may not know, however... is how." She reached into her dress and produced the two tubes of lipstick. "Nothing unusual about a lady carrying makeup around, right? Well, it's not," she continued, lifting the tube with the red dot, "if they were regular lipstick. This one contains a very potent and fast-acting poison. The unmarked tube is my protection against it. Apparently, Blackclaw thought it would be a hoot if some damsel in distress - that would be me - were to gain your trust and plant the fatal kiss upon you."

"Whereupon the poison in the lipstick would enter my body and run its course, leaving me with approximately..." Here, he checks his pocket watch, "Depending on the length and strength of the kiss, anywhere between a few minutes to a few seconds left to live. Is that right?"

Raven chuckles wryly. "I don't even know why you're bothering to ask me for this information when you seem to have it all in hoof to begin with." Her eyes raised to meet Orion's. "Now, ask me why you're still alive."

"I don't need to," he says simply. "You haven't killed me once in the last twelve hours, and you had plenty of opportunity. Even now, you could still do it. But the fact you haven't suggests you are either a coward, afraid to hurt some pony of my status, or you're having second thoughts."

"You left out, 'all of the above,'" she said dryly. "Which is the correct answer, incidentally." She took a deep breath. "After seeing how kind and caring and cute-err, generous you are, I knew I couldn't go through with it. And even if I did, I'd be a dead mare within hours anyway because I'm quite sure Blackclaw would have me killed to avoid me blabbing to the cops after I got caught - which I have no doubt would have happened." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Blackclaw knows I've been trying to stay clean, but he used one thing from my past to blackmail me into doing this. I doubt very highly you will, after all that's happened, but if anypony can protect me form Blackclaw, I know you can."

"Then you're in luck," he says with a nod. "Because I will. In fact, did you know it's against the law to kill a noble or their relatives, unless said noble has been convicted of high treason? Not even Blackclaw would go that far." He offers the mare his hoof. "I like you, Raven. You're a beautiful young mare. I promise, you will always be under my protection."

Raven cannot contain her joy, rushing over and wrapping Orion in a tight hug. "Thank you," was all she could say, over and over again. After a moment, she composed herself and took a seat next to Orion. "Blackclaw is scared of you... so much so that he wanted you dead. He gave me three days to do the job. If he finds out you're still alive... I don't know what he'll do but I can bet neither of us will like it."

"We'll deal with that when it comes... for now, let's just enjoy being together." He hugs the mare back and kisses her cheek lightly.

Raven blushes. "Um... just so you know, I didn't wear any lipstick today, Orion..." She kisses him back on the lips, and cheek, before wrapping her forelegs around his neck and hugging him close to her.

Orion Shadow runs a hoof through her mane, nodding. "That's good... I'd hate to die on such a nice day, with an equally nice mare like you around."

"Cute, and with good taste. I'm glad I chickened out, I would have missed this," she said coyly, nuzzling close to him. "I feel so safe with you…"

Orion Shadow nuzzles her back. "Hold onto that, dear. Somepony might try to use it against us someday."

Raven nods, fearing what would happen should that day ever come.


	4. Infestation: Chapter 1

It was midnight in Ponyville. The moon was hidden beneath a blanket of clouds, shrouding the world below in darkness. The busy town was now eerily silent, even the nocturnal animals had quieted. The air was tense with anticipation. Down below, ponies slept. In one house, a Victorian manor far removed from the town's usual building style, a grey unicorn noble dreamed, his purple earth pony wife held protectively in his forelegs. Up above and all around town, insect-like creatures sat quietly, waiting for their queen's signal.

A dark figure darted through the empty streets, keeping to the shadows and alleyways. He glanced up, left, right, all around... good, it didn't appear he was being followed. His luminous green eyes kept a watch for any signs of movement - by now, he was sure that the end was only a heartbeat, and a command, away. Reaching his destination, hidden in the back of the Victorian mansion, he lurked by the servants' entrance. Drawing a deep breath, he changed his eyes bak to their normal brown color, then he knocked softly once, then three times, then three more. He hoped the signal was still valid, or all was for naught.

Upstairs, the grey unicorn noble jerks awake and carefully extricates himself from his wife, then makes his way down to the servants' entrance, trotting as quietly as possible. He opens the door. "Hello?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Orion, thank goodness you answered... I was afraid they'd gotten you, too!" The gray earth pony's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but shaky and his speech was rapid with fear and excitement. "You were the only one I could think of... the only one left I could trust! I need your help!" He glanced around nervously. "It's not safe out here. May I come in?" he practically pleaded, his eyes brimming with fear.

"Of course Longhaul, of course you may... They'd never get me, this house is too well-protected." He moves to one side to let his friend in. "Would you like some tea? I can make us both some."

Longhaul shakes his head. "No time... just some water will do. I can't stay long, but I didin't know who else could help me... everypony else has been turned... I can't..." He broke down in silent sobs before drawing a deep, ragged breath and regaining some composure. He looks up at Orion, and as he does so, his eyes blink green before returning back to their original color.

Orion turns away to get the water, turning back in time to see Longhaul's eyes change color. His caring expression hardens, his eyes growing cold. His horn begins to glow. "Get out of my house," he whispers. "I don't know what you've done with the real Longhaul... But I want him back. And if you've hurt my family... may Celestia have mercy on your soul, because I won't."

Longhaul cringes with fear. "NO! It's not like that! I'm not one of them!" Tears flood his eyes. "I am the real Longhaul, I haven't been turned! I'm on a mission for the Princesses!" He scrambles to make himself a smaller target, knowing full well that one blast from Orion's horn could do unspeakable damage. "My eyes were enchanted so I could blend in, learn their movements... when I had all the information I could collect, I was to report to Princess Celestia!" His head dropped. "They found me out... the queen put a bounty on me... I've been running for the past five days with no real rest but snippets of a nap here and there, and if I don't make it to Canterlot within the next fourteen hours, we're all doomed!" He drops to the floor, his body heaving. "I can't... I can't fail now... not now…"

"Do you have proof?" Orion asks. The compassionate side of him was wanting him to accept Longhaul's story at face value, but the defensive part was still suspicious. It was a very good cover story, but was it true? "A letter, maybe? Mobilization plans?"

Nodding slowly, Longhaul pulls a worn scroll out of his saddlebag, embossed with the royal seal. "My commission. And if you'll let me, I'll explain why Ponyville and all of the other cities continue to exist." Longhaul takes a deep breath. "There have been small attacks, mostly on the population, but the main centers of power have been undisturbed. The main reason, as I found out, is that the pieces aren't all in place yet. Once that happens, unless the Princesses can stop it beforehand, we're all done for."

"Where are the changelings now?" Orion questions, straightening his bow tie, "We need to work up a defense plan."

"That's just it," Longhaul says in a conspiratorial whisper. "They're everywhere. All the good litle soldiers are waiting for her buggy majesty to give the command, then every city at once falls. Appleloosa, Ponyville, Manehattan, Trottingham, even Canterlot." He withdraws another scroll. "This is all of the details that I was able to get before I was discovered. We have to get these to the castle witin the next fourteen hours if we are to have any hope of stopping them."

"Then how do we get there if they're everywhere? It's too far for me to teleport!"

He sinks to the floor in defeat. "I don't know. You were my last hope, my... only hope. I'm out of ideas, out of strength, and thanks to blundering ol' me, all of Equestria is doomed." He stares at the floor. "I've been able to move about, as long as I keep out of plain sight. Sooner or later, I'm going to be discovered and when that happens, I'm as good as dead. I need a travel companion. Somepony who can get to the princesses in the event I can't. We might make it, but the chance is slim."

Orion smiles. "Then let's take chances, Longhaul. Equestria needs us."

Longhaul blinks. "You'll help me?" He wraps Orion in a tight hug. "I knew I could count on you," he said softly.

Orion Shadow hugs back. "Of course I'll help. Now let's go, we haven't a moment to lose!"

Longhaul repacks his saddlebag. "Okay. If we can get to the train station, we can make the last train out to Canterlot. Only problem is, getting to the station."

"We'll teleport," says Orion, before he freezes. "Raven and the foals! What about them?!"

"If they stay inside, and out of sight, they'll be fine. If they venture too close to a window or step outside... " His voice trails off. "I'm guessing you've fortified ths house somehow, and most of the drones are just waiting for orders."

Orion Shadow nods. "I've cast all the spells I can… but I will tell them to stay hidden." He grabs a quill and parchment and begins writing a note to Raven, teleporting it onto their bed. Then he turns to Longhaul. "Ready?"

He nods and closes his eyes. "Ready or not, let's get moving."

Orion grabs his hoof, focuses his magic, and teleports to Ponyville Station.

Once materialized, Longhaul quickly darts into a dark corner, dragging Orion with him. "Down, before we're spotted!" he whispers.

Unfortunately, a particularly smart drone catches the flash of Orion's horn and the sound it makes as they materialize. "Stay right where you are ponies," it hisses.

Longhaul's eyes change to a luminescent green. "At ease, brother. This morsel is mine." He flashes a toothy smile. "Any news on the plan?" he asks.

The drone looks suspicious, but nods. "The Queen will be giving her signal within the hour… she wants Equestria under siege by sunrise. It is just after midnight, so there will be plenty of time."

"Excellent. My orders are to report to Canterlot, and I got a little hungry along the way," he says with a sinister smile. "If there's nothing further, I'll be on my way. Hail Queen Chrysalis!" he says, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Hail Queen Chrysalis!" responds the drone, saluting. It eyes Orion for a moment. "You too, unicorn."

Orion heaves a deep sigh and says flatly "Hail Queen Chrysalis."

Longhaul nods and leads Orion onto the train. Once aboard, he seeks out an empty car and sits down, keeping his eyes green until the train pulled away from the station. He whispered to Orion, "That one must not have got the memo about me... lucky break."

"He said within the hour… that means we have even less time…" Orion frowns deeply.

Closing his eyes, Longhaul leans his head back. "Dammit, I hate when they run ahead of schedule. Either that, or they're doing that deliberately, to confuse any resistance efforts." He sighs. "And, just how long is a train trip to Canterlot, perchance?"

Orion checks his fob-watch. "Normally a half-hour… but if they're everywhere, they might do checkpoints between here and there, which will add to our time. To say nothing of increased castle security."

Longhaul looks around to make sure the train car was completely empty, then removes his saddlebag. Under the material on his right side was a depiction of Celestia's and Luna's cutie marks, fused together, with additonal glyphs underneath. "This is my castle pass... and the reason I never take off my saddlebags in mixed company. It goes with the scroll." He shakes his head. "If it weren't for one nosy drone, I may never have been discovered."

"Then I hope we make it… we don't have much time." He's quiet for the remainder of the ride, trying to put together something resembling a plan.

Longhaul let his eyes return to normal once the train was rolling, only popping them back to their green form when he heard a noise approaching them.

A drone walks through the car, and spotting Longhaul and Orion, approaches. "Hail Queen Chrysalis! Are you well today, my brother?" he asks, eyeing Orion hungrily. "Perhaps you could share a snack?"

Longhaul draws Orion closer. "Sorry, brother, I really can't spare this one. My journey has made me very weak. I must revitalize before we arrive in Canterlot." He smiles broadly. "Another time, perhaps."

"Yes… we Trottingham nobles are very rich in flavor," says Orion dryly. "Like a fine wine, really."

"Ixnay on the arcasm-say," Longhaul hisses. He smiles more at the drone.

The drone eyes the two warily. "Of course... another time. I will look forward to it, after the invasion is complete." He walks back to the front of the train.

Once the drone has gone, Orion breathes a sigh of relief. "You know… I'm glad you haven't been turned… I'd be in trouble if you were."

"We're not out of the woods yet, my friend. We still need to get to the palace and get these plans to the princesses," he says softly. "So close..." he says,leaning back in his seat.

"I only hope nothing else goes wrong," Orion says, looking grim.


	5. Infestation: Chapter 2

The train slowly pulled into the Canterlot station, attracting the notice of several drones, who moved to stand near all the doors. They could take no chances.

"Remember, no eye contact, stay close to me, and say nothing," Longhaul whispered, reinforcing the enchantment on his eyes. He made srue his saddlebag was tight against his side, and stood up slowly, facing Orion, and motioning him to stand as well. They prepared to exit the train.

Orion nods, following his friend out of the train, doing his best to look dazed and confused as if he had just been fed upon.

Walking off the train and crossing the platform, Longhaul and Orion move through the gathering of drones. Keeping his appearance neutral, he looks ahead, only acknowledging those close by with a small nod.

A shriek rings out across the platform. "It's him! It's the traitor!" Longhaul tries not to panic as he whispers to Orion, "Crud. Any ideas?"

Orion Shadow nods, allowing himself a small smile. He looks toward the distant castle. "Run!" And he takes off into the night.

Longhaul gallops along as fast as he can, keeping pace with Orion, the catle within sight. He looks behind to see at least ten drones following, and quickens his pace. "Better kick it into high gear, we got company!" he shouts.

"I've also got my magic!" Orion says, his horn flaring to life as he fires several small blue fireballs at the bug-ponies. Not hot enough or large enough to kill them, but enough to stun them.

"Good shooting! That should keep them back enough!" Longhaul says, staying by Orion's side. Looking ahead, he sees the spires of the castle growing taller... and a large gathering of changeling drones blocking off the road to the main gate. "They're definitely on to us. I don't think we can blast our way through..."

"But we can try!" He pours more power into the spell, conjuring the largest and hottest fireball he can, before pelting it right at the upcoming horde.

A blinding flash and a wave of heat scatter changelings in all directions, the lucky few not directly in the blast zone blinded by the intense light and hissing loudly. Longhaul smiles at Orion and doubles his pace, reaching the gates of the palace. "I bring a message for the Princess," he says, exposing the markings on his side to the guard. He brings Orion in close. "He's with me, he's safe."

The guard nods, and allows them in. "Princess Luna is awaiting you," he says stiffly.

Longhaul nods curtly to the guard, and trots toward the throne room. The doors are opened and Princess Luna sits, eyeing the two approaching ponies with suspicion. Longhaul removes his saddlebag, opting to instead carry it for the final distance of the journey. He stops and bows deeply. "Your Highness, I bring news of the invasion plans. This gentlecolt has assisted me in my travels, without his help I never woul have made it this far. I await your orders."

Orion bows as well, introducing himself. "The Right Honourable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet, ma'am," he says.

Luna looks thoughtful. "Your orders are simple, my subject. Stand down." Her turquoise eyes flash green.

"S-stand down? But, don't...oh no..." he says softly, noticing the flash as it died away. "No... NO! It can't be!" he cried.

"It is," says Orion grimly. Luna smirks, and her form bursts into green flame before revealing herself to be Chrysalis. "Equestria is ours," she says with a dark smile. "You're too late, my little ponies." She turns to Longhaul. "You. As punishment for your treason of the hive, you will be killed. As for your friend… I do not yet know. But rest assured, we will take care of him."

"I'm sorry," he says softly to Orion, "I've doomed us all. Please, forgive me." Knowing he's a goner anyway, Longhaul summons up every ounce of courage he has and dares to approach the changeling queen. "What have you done with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you evil harpy?" he shouts. "I may be marked for death, but I swear to the goddesses I will do all I can to take you with me!"

Chrysalis' smile widens, looking truly poisonous. "You don't want to know. Trust me." She looks to the guards. "Take them both to the dungeons, but make sure the noble has the better cell… I shall need him."

Longhaul makes one last lunge toward Chrysalis, but is grabbed immediately by two very strong guards. "You haven't won yet! I'm not alone, you know... there's more! And we will beat you and your cursed hive!" he cries as he's dragged away, struggling the entire time.

Chrysalis simply shakes her head. "Oh, Longhaul… haven't you learned? You can't trust -anypony-." Orion is dragged away as well, though he does try to resist.

The finality of her words sinks in to his thick skull, and Longhaul slumps in the grasp of the guards, too weak emotionally and physically to continue the fight. "Then I'd rather die," he says quietly, "than live in such a world as you would create." Nopony heard him, or cared to, as he was dragged to his cell to await his inevitable fate. Tossed inside roughtly, the iron door clanging shut, Longhaul lay down in a corner of the cell, back to the door, and sobbed quietly.

Orion is left alone in his cell, and stares out the window, thinking. "My family… I will never see them again… if I'm lucky, Chrysalis will spare them," he says to himself. "And my friends… Ponyville, Trottingham… all doomed…" He stomps a hoof in frustration. "And I can't STAND it!"

"I never should have got you involved," came a voice from a nearby cell. "Your fate, and your family's, is on my hooves. Equestria's as well. It's all my fault..." Longhaul sniffles loudly, and slowly walks to the bars of his cell. "I don't think 'sorry' is going to suffice this time."

"We gave it our best try," says Orion, looking toward Longhaul's cell. He smiles sadly. "Thank you for letting me help." He adjusts his glasses. "And for being my friend… it was a pleasure knowing you."

"Some friend... just promise you'll not think ill of me after I'm gone. I enjoyed being with you and I am truly thankful for your friendship." He sighs, accepting his fate. Removing his hat, he takes out a small vial. "I was told this was the absolute last resort. At the very least, I'll deny Chrysalis her chance to gloat." He removes the cork and swallows the contents, dropping the empty vial to the ground. "Je vous aime, je dois partir..." he says, closing his eyes and slumping to the cold floor.

Orion Shadow begins to cry as his friend falls to the floor, taking his hat and placing it in Longhaul's hooves, before again using his magic to set the body on fire, so the changelings couldn't desecrate it.


	6. Infestation: Chapter 3

A couple of days had passed since Orion and Longhaul were captured by the evil Queen Chrysalis. Cooling his heels in a relatively comfortable cell, Orion wondered what the queen had meant when she said she "might need" him.

Being roughly escorted to the throne room, Orion was about to receive his answer, or so he hoped. Forced to bow in acquiescence, he could see the form of Queen Chrysalis standing before him. "Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet... imagine my luck to find a noblepony to aid me in my quest," she purrs. "Even better that you were practically delivered to me by that stupid foal, Longhaul. Now," she breathed, leaning in close, her forked tongue flicking against Orion's ear, "with your help, my total rule of Equestria will be soon complete."

"My help?" Orion says simply, raising an eyebrow. "I would never help you, Chrysalis. To do so would be equal to betraying the Princesses. And even if I wanted to help, innocent blood has been spilled! I will not besmirch Longhaul's memory by helping the likes of you!"

Chrysalis smiles, then starts to laugh... first a bone-chilling chuckle, then a full-blown laugh. "Oh, you naive fool... don't you think that I could take control of you at any time I so desire?" she asks, tracing a hoof under his chin. "My dear Baronet, if I can overpower your princesses, what hope do you have of resisting my powers?" She puts a pout on her face. "Oh, you miss your dear companion... maybe I can help with that..."

With a flash of green flames, standing before Orion is, what appears to be, Longhaul. Save for the green eyes, and wicked smile, this could easily pass as Orion's departed friend. "Maybe this would ease your pain a little, knowing that I'll always be with you, my good friend!" Chrysalis/Longhaul said venomously. "Or, if you won't do it for me..." Another flash of green, and this time the form of Orion's wife, Raven stands before him. "Then perhaps you'd do it for me, my love?"

Orion Shadow feels his blood turn to ice as Chrysalis transforms first into Longhaul, and then his wife. "What's in it for me?" he asks at last. "What do I hope to gain? Assurance my family will remain safe?"

"As long as you be a good pony and do as I ask, no harm will come to you or your family. You have my solemn word on it," Chrysalis said, reverting to her true form. Her eyes flashed with malice. "Cross me, and unspeakable deeds will befall you and yours. And we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious wife or foals, would we?" she practically hissed, a wide smile revealing sharp fangs.

Orion closes his eyes as he considers her words, fully aware that what he was doing was treason, in Equestrian law. Then again, did it really matter? Nopony knew the fate of Celestia and Luna... He would be very lucky if Raven still loved him, after this. At last he opens his eyes, bowing of his own accord. "At your command, your majesty," he says at last, thinking a silent apology to wherever Longhaul was now.

Chrysalis's eyes narrowed and her smile grew. "All too easy," she said softly. She approached Orion. "Your task is to go to the nobles and convince them that any further resistance is useless. Get them to give up their senseless fight and swear their fealty to me."

Orion Shadow gives a nod. "Yes ma'am. Shall I send them a letter, or meet them face to face?"

"Arrange a meeting a couple of days from now. I'm sure you'd know the best place to do so without attracting attention, or suspicion." She walks back to the throne and sits down, lounging on the soft cushions. "Ahhh .. so soft, just like your former rulers," she says with a chuckle. "Oh, and don't harbor any thoughts of passing a warning. You will be accompanied by one of my... ambassadors," she says, motioning to a changeling standing a short distance away. The changeling approaches and morphs into a nondescript unicorn. "This is your assistant, Steno Pad. He will report back to me all of your activities." Her voice become menacing. "I would suggest you be on your best behavior."

Orion simply nods again, and draws himself up in an attempt to look noble. He beckons to Steno Pad. "Come along then," he says. "We have a meeting to arrange." He trots toward the throne room doors, already thinking of things to write. "I'll need some supplies though... My home in Ponyville has all of my stationery. Shall we go fetch it?"

Steno eyes Orion suspiciously. "And what's wrong with the stationery here in Canterlot?" he asks. "Surely the paper and quills are of the highest standards for you filthy ponies." He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine ... but don't even think of any funny stuff," he says, trying to sound more fierce than he really is.

"All nobles have their own stationery... To use ones belonging to another is a sign of weakness," he replies. "Onwards and upwards!" And with that he trots through the castle, wishing Chrysalis had given him a pass of some sort. He supposed Steno would have to do for now. Nevertheless he keeps going, watching for any passing drones.

Steno trots alongside, nodding to the sentries posted along the corridor. Down one particular hallway is what appears to be a platoon of guards, all standing at the ready, watching a set of doors at the very end of the hall. He nudges Orion along. "Don't get caught dillydallying around here or your death will be quick and painful. Queen Chrysalis would be quite upset if you died before fulfilling your mission."

Orion wonders briefly what could be behind those doors... Steno's nudging and the platoon keeps him from exploring. He sighs and eventually makes his way out of the castle and into the train station, paying no attention to the chilly, late autumn sunlight. He steps up to the ticket booth. "2 tickets to Ponyville please," he says.

"Yes, sir," the ticket agent says. "Ponyville, huh? That's quite the long haul." He hoofs over the tickets. "Train leaves in five minutes from Platform Three. Just watch for the signs," he says with a barely perceptible nod.

"Come on, let's get this over with," an impatient Steno says, once again nudging Orion towards the platform. "I hate train rides... too much can go wrong."

"Look at it is way, we can learn more about each other." He boards the train, taking a seat near the window. "How long have you been working for royalty, Steno?"

Steno isn't interested in friendly chit-chat, but plays along since there's nothing better to do. "Long enough to know this is a really bad idea. I mean, she got her flank handed to her once before, and now she's totally convinced that this time she'll triumph." He looks at Orion. "Don't get me wrong... my loyalties are strong, and my love for her is boundless. I just get this feeling..."

Other ponies fill the train car, some going about their business, others looking towards Orion and giving barely perceptible nods, seating themselves close by and busying themselves with puzzles or newspapers.

"You and me both," Orion agrees, noting the barely perceptible nods. There seemed to be a lot of them happening today. "My loyalty is to my family. I will protect them, no matter the cost." He looks thoughtful. "I only hope they still love me, once they find out... I'm doing this for them."

"One benefit to being part of a hive, I suppose," Steno said as the train lurched away from the platform and began its journey toward Ponyville. "There is no dissenting thought, and all work for the common goal of the hive and the mother queen." A sour look crosses his face. "Free thinking is so overrated."

"Tickets, please," the conductor announced as he entered the car. He eyed the passengers, and Orion and his companion, as he punched the tickets. He exited the car, the door behind him clicking shut. Ahead was the entrance to the tunnel that ran under the mountain.

Orion chuckles some as he relaxes in his seat. "I suppose so, I have never looked at life from the perspective of your race before... To you we are food, cattle even. But to us, you are invaders who want to see all we have built destroyed or turned to fit your ends. No wonder you had to do this... Our races can never co-exist peacefully, though I wish we could."

"It's your duty to make that happen," Steno reminded Orion. "Her Majesty does not take kindly to failure, or treachery. Ask Longhaul about that one. Oh wait, you can't anymore," he says with a sardonic tone and a sly grin. "You'd do well to remember that."

During the conversation, a gradual exodus of other ponies went practically undetected. Besides Orion and Steno, there were only four other ponies in the railcar, each strategically placed, or so it would appear. The train entered the tunnel and the car went dark. When light returned, Steno found himself surrounded by a group of very hostile looking ponies. Knowing a fight was futile, he simply raised his hooves in defeat.

"Get him!" the leader of the group cried out, and Steno was instantly bound tight to his seat. Smiling to Orion, the leader of the group bowed slightly. "Not to worry, Mister Shadow, you're quite safe now. Longhaul sent a message about you before he went to Canterlot." His expression changed. "Did he...well...?" he asked hesitantly.

Orion Shadow nods grimly. "He killed himself, I watched him do it." He eyes the ponies holding down Steno. "Let him go gentlecolts, he hasn't harmed me at all, I promise."

The group stopped and bowed their heads for a moment, a couple even sniffled at the news. "Well... if you're sure about that," the leader said hesitantly, nodding to the two ponies at the ropes. Steno was quickly untied. Leaning in, the leader snarled, "You so much as blink funny, we'll stomp you into green goo, geddit?" Steno could only nod his assent.

"Forgive me, Mister Shdow, I never introduced myself. I'm Hoss Carter. I worked with Longaul at the freight yards." He offered a hoof. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and maybe with your help we can repel this invasion!" He looked over at Steno. "What's his purpose with you?" Hoss asked Orion.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carter," says Orion, shaking the offered hoof and smiling gently. "Mr. Steno Pad is my assistant, and the two of us are simply going to my estate in Ponyville. He's going to help me with a few things." His tone was calm and casual.

Hoss seemed taken aback by Orion's casual demeanor and seeming acceptance of his changeling companion. "Is that a fact now?" he asked, confusion apparent in his voice and on his face. "Well, if that's the case, then I suppose we'll leave you be then." He nods to the others, who begin filing out of the car. "Oh, and if you need anyting, Mister Shadow, don't hesitate to ask for me. Enjoy your trip." He walked out of the car, looking quizzically over his shoulder at the two, before closing the door behind him.

Steno breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to Orion. "You could have had your freedom, you know... and yet you saved me instead. Um... thanks?"

Orion smiles gently at Steno, his expression warm. "You're welcome, Steno. Or whatever your proper name is." The train pulls into the station, and Orion climbs to his hooves. "Oh good, we're here! We can take the carriage!"

Steno looks around Ponyville with disgust. "Yecch... it's so bright here. At least the food's fresh..." he says, eyeing a group of ponies off in the distance. He follows Orion to the carriage. "This won't take long, will it? Her Highness isn't the most patient of beings, you know."

"Not at all... All I have to do is write a letter to the various nobles of Equestria. We'll be back in Canterlot soon." He claps his hooves twice, and suddenly a carriage pulled by a team of stallions enters the scene. Orion climbs in and holds the door open for Steno. "You might get to meet my family, too... They'll likely be worried about me, considering how long I've been away."

Steno rolls his eyes. "Oh, I can hardly wait," he says with obvious sarcasm. He climbs into the carriage, and the door shuts as Orion enters. The carriage speeds off in the direction of Orion's house.

"So, what other elaborate plans have you laid out? Maybe a rousing game of 'snare the bug' or 'let's see if this will fit in that orifice,' perhaps?" He snorts. "I still don't fully trust you, even after that incident on the train. Perhaps you're just biding your time, perhaps not, either way I'll be so relieved when this whole business is concluded." Steno turns to watch the scenery pass by outside the carriage.

"Snare the bug?! What nonsense! I would never do anything as bad as that, I promise. No, I'm just going to write my letters. Feel free to explore the house, once we arrive." After several minutes, the carriage pulls up in front of Orion's stately manor home. He hops out, looking every bit the aristocrat he is, opening the door magically. "Raven? Melody? Vincent? I'm home!" He calls out.

A purple and lavender blur knocked Orion square off of his hooves, wrapping him in a tight hug and smothering him with kisses. "Orion, thank the goddesses you're safe!" Raven said, weeping happily. "I was so scared when I read your note and when I hadn't heard anything-" She stopped her celebration to stare at Steno, who was standing in the doorway with a rather bemused look on his face. Raven stands up and adjusts herself, and says as nonchalantly as she can, "Oh. You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest."

Orion climbs to his hooves and dusts himself off, giving the lavender mare a kiss on the cheek before saying "This is my new assistant Steno Pad, I met him in Canterlot. Steno, this is my wife, Lady Raven Shadow."

Steno nods his head. "Ma'am," he says, carefully stepping into the house, gingerly setting each hoof down in anticipation of a hidden trigger in the flooring. He looks around. "Lovely place you have here," he says.

"Thank you," Raven says, "My dear Orion insisted on the best for us." She turns to Orion. "The children are napping at the moment, should I wake them? I know poor Vincent has been missing his daddy terribly," she says quietly.

Orion nods, smiling softly. "Please do, I missed them too... It's been a long couple of days."

Raven smiles and nods. "Of course, darling. I shan't be a moment." She walks off towards the bedrooms.

Steno still hasn't moved far from the doorway. "As much as I love heartwarming family scenes," he rolls his eyes at this, "We do have work to accomplish and we still need to get back to Canterlot."

Two smaller blurs interrupt Steno, as Vincent and Melody race towards their father. "Daddy! Daddy!" they cry out in unison, glomping on to Orion and practically hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Yes I know, do be patient!" He then is besieged by two foals! He beams and snuggles both of them. "Vincent and Melody, how I missed you! It's so good to see you both!"

A flurry of hugs, nuzzles, kisses, and hapy tears come from the two youngsters, each reluctant to let go of their father. "Missed you," Vincent squeaks out through his tears of happiness. "Welcome home, Daddy," Melody says quietly, her eyes squeezed shut, hoping this all wasn't a dream.

Raven stood a short distance away. "I think it's safe to say you were missed," she says, walking toward the newly-reunited family and wrapping her hooves around them. They sit like that for what seems like an eternity to a certain impatient visitor.

Steno rolls his eyes and looks toward the ceiling. 'Queen Chrysalis had better give me hazard pay for this,' he thought to himself, 'my delicate constitution is at grave risk.'

Orion Shadow hugs his family tight. "I missed all of you so much... I have a bit of work to get to though, which Steno is going to help me with. But once I'm done, perhaps we can all go to Canterlot together! How does that sound, everypony?"

The children cheer enthusiastically, and Raven smiles. "That would be lovely, dear. But, does this mean you have to leave us again?" The cheering stops and two sad faces stare at Orion expectantly. Vincent tightens his grip on Orion, not wanting his daddy to leave him again.

Orion Shadow shakes his head, and kisses his foals. "Not at all. We can all go, the whole family! I promise I won't leave you behind."

Steno tries to keep a neutral expression. This was not what he was expecting at all. Still, whatever plans Chrysalis had for Orion probably could be expanded. "Good, now that that's settled, can we please get to work?" he asks, almost pleadingly.

Vincent looks at Steno and wrinkles his nose. "He's icky."

Orion Shadow frowns. "Vincent, that isn't polite. Go and play with your sister while Daddy works, okay?" He nudges the colt, and nods to Steno. "Yes we can. Come along, the study is upstairs!" He starts trotting in that direction.

"I'll get everything packed while you work, love," Raven says as she herds the two foals back to the playroom.

Steno follows Orion to his study. "You're being awfully calm about this," he says with a trace of suspicion. "Or have you finally realized that ponydom's fate is sealed, and by cooperating, you might be able to secure a better station among your changeling overlords?" He smiled, and in a snarky tone, he said, "Maybe it would be fun having a member of the upper crust as a mere slave…"

"If you must know I'm doing my best to ensure your Queen doesn't try to stab me in the back and attack my family even though I'm doing as she asked. I don't trust her. By taking Raven and the foals back to Canterlot with us, I can keep an eye on them," says Orion coolly, sitting down in the large, comfortable chair in front of his equally large desk. Behind him was a painting of downtown Trottingham.

Magically, he pulls out some parchment, some ink bottles, and a quill. "Let's see… today is the 16th of November, isn't it? Yes…" He begins to write. "To the heads of all Equestrian noble houses… your presence is requested at the estate of The Right Honorable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet, for a special meeting during which the recent changeling incursion will be discussed. This meeting is to be held precisely two days from now, at 1000 am sharp. Please be prompt and discreet. Yours faithfully, Sir Orion Brownmane." He looks over at Steno. "Thoughts?"

Steno smirked. "You're smarter than you look." He looks over the letter carefully, and seeing no hidden codes or markings, shakes his head. "Looks fine to me. Let's get 'em sent and get back to Canterlot. I need to file my report as well."

Orion Shadow chuckles. "I am a professor, you know… in addition to my various other titles." He places the letter in an envelope, seals it with a wax seal marked with his family crest, then duplicates the letters, addressing each one. Then he teleports the lot into the mailbox so Derpy would know to take them to the post office. "There! On we go!" He slides out of his chair and trots from his study. "Are you ready, Raven? We're going!"

"All set, darling!" She places the foals in the carriage while the driver loads the baggage.

Steno trots alongside Orion wordlessly, noting the letters in the mailbox. "You've done well, Orion Shadow. Her Highness might let you live after all." Seeing Raven and the foals in the carriage, Steno climbs in and sits opposite them, looking out the window.

Vincent just stares at Steno, then turns away. "Still icky," he whispers, not audible to anypony else in the carriage.

Orion Shadow is quiet on the carriage ride to the station, and on the train ride to Canterlot. The five of them are placed into one compartment, and Orion spends most of the ride staring into the distance, a hint of sadness in his eyes. As night falls and the train keeps going, Orion finally takes Raven's hoof. "I have something to tell you," he says quietly, whispering so as to not wake the sleeping foals.

Raven leans in close to her husband. "O-of course, Orion, you can always confide in me. You've seemed troubled ever since we boarded the carriage." She glanced at her sleeping foals, and even noted that Steno was curled up in his seat, snoring lightly. "Tell me what it is, and what I can do." She kisses his cheek gently.

Orion smiles softly at the kiss, and then stares into those pink eyes he loved so much, more than anything else in the world. "Those few days in Canterlot… Longhaul and I were captured. He didn't make it out, but I did, on the condition that I work for the changeling Queen… so I accepted her terms, on the condition that you and the foals remain unharmed." He hugs the mare tight. "That's why I'm bringing you to Canterlot with me… so I can keep you safe if she tries to hurt you."

"Oh, Orion..." she says quietly, tears spilling from her eyes. She wraps her stallion in a tight hug. "I am sorry for your friend. I never met him, but I grieve as you do for him." She looks him straight in the eyes. "I understand you wanting to watch over us, but what if the queen decides your usefulness is at an end? Wouldn't we be in even more peril?" She pauses to think for a moment. "Still, it is best that if it..." she swallows hard, "It does happen, we are all together." She kisses his lips. "Orion, you know I will do whatever you ask of me. I swore that the day we were married, for better or for worse." She looks around. "What are you supposed to do when we get to Canterlot?"

Orion Shadow shrugs. "I have no idea… in two days, I will be meeting with the other nobles to try and convince them not to overthrow Chrysalis… but in the meanwhile, that remains to be seen." He sighs some. "Just wait and see, my love. Just wait and see."


	7. Infestation: Chapter 4

At last the train slows to a stop. Orion places the sleeping foals on his back, and trots off with Raven and Steno, headed toward the castle, watching again for any changeling drones.

Steno trots along quietly, his face stoic in nature, betraying nothing. The palace guards allow the group entrance without so much as a word of challenge. Steno leads the group through the castle, and past the heavily-guarded hallway. Familiar voices can be heard, although faintly, from the vast expanse. The guards in the hallway seem to be on higher alert, watching the group pass as much as they are watching the heavy doors at the end of the hall.

Steno leads the group to a well-furnished room. "We weren't expecting you to bring company. I will make arrangements for the rest to have places to sleep. The queen will more than likely want to see you early in the morning. I suggest you get some good sleep." Steno then exits the room and closes the door, locking it from the outside.

Luna's moon shone brightly over the darkened city, and the stars twinkled in the sky. Something seemed off, however. Many of the constellations seemed to be out of place, their stars arranged in different patterns. Even the moon seemed to be slightly different. Not so much that the average pony (or changeling) would notice, but one that observes the stars would be able to detect.

Orion frowns suddenly, staring up at the moon and stars. "Raven, come look... Something's going on in the sky. The stars are in the wrong spots, the moon isn't where it should be... Either Chrysalis is learning how the night sky works, or Princess Luna is sending us a message."

"Chrysalis moving the sun and moon? Impossible, she doesn't have the power to do that..." Raven joins Orion at the window and studies the stars. "Yes... it's a message of some sort. Looks like... Old Equestrian? Definitely Luna, then." She studies carefully. "She's letting us know that she and Celestia are alive!"

"That seems to be the case..." He smiles. "Excellent. They must be the ones behind the locked door in the guarded hallway." He gets an idea. "How do you feel about a little bit of espionage?"

A grin spreads across her face, as she looks about conspiratorially. "Whatever you ask, my husband." She steps away from the window and seats herself on the couch. She pats the cushion next to her and nods to Orion.

Orion goes over and sits beside her, smiling. "This is my idea: we go the guarded rom, get past the guards, open the door, and if I'm right, we'll rescue the Princesses and let them deal with Chrysalis and her changelings. Thoughts?"

Raven thinks for a moment. "Our biggest challenge is getting past the guards. You've seen how many there are, and they don't appear to be the type to stand for idle chit-chat. We're also locked in our room. A simple lockpicking spell would work, I suppose, and we should be able to move about. I'd love to hear your ideas on the guards. And how we propose to get by them."

"A fireball spell, perhaps... But that would prove dangerous. I'd burn the rest of the castle too, possibly. Unless..." He gets an idea. "Invisibility! And a distraction!"

Raven listens with rapt attention. "Yes... invisibility! While one distracts, the other slips past unseen and opens the door! Perhaps I can do some simple tricks to distract the guards. Nothing fancy, of course, but I might be able to cobble something together." She smiles, and hugs Orion.

Orion smiles and hugs back. "That's my magical mystery mare! Let's get to work!" His horn glows as he begins to cast the invisibility spell on himself. He would begin to fade from sight.

Raven searches the room and finds a deck of cards, and some poker chips. Pocketing a few of them, she moves to the door, awaiting Orion to unlock it. She takes a deep breath and whispers, "Ready..."

"Me too." The invisible pony trots out into the dark hall, his hooves making little sound.

Raven follows along, glancing about occasionally to make sure they aren't being followed or watched. Before long, they are close to the long, heavily-guarded hallway. Taking another deep breath, Raven collects herself and starts walking right down the middle of the hall.

"HALT!" comes the command, and instantly Raven is surrounded by fierce-looking guards, spears at the ready. "No one enters this hallway, pony! Explain yourself!" commands the higher-ranking of the group.

Raven smiles sweetly. "My apologies, dear sir. I was thinking about a magic trick and got completely lost. I didn't mean any harm." She flashes an innocent look to the assembled guards. "Would you like to see it?" she asks, retrieving the deck of cards from her jacket pocket.

While the guards are busy, Orion slips down the hall to the door, using a lock-picking spell on the door. For once, his horn does not visibly glow or make any noise. It's like he isn't even there!

Raven turns and faces the door, positioning herself so that the guards cannot see when, or if, the door opens. She selects the beefiest-looking guard. "You there, good sir. Please pick a card, and study it carefully. Memorize it, and place it back in the deck." She slip-forced the three of clubs on the unsuspecting guard, distracting him with her bright smile and constant patter.

Watching as the guard put the card back in the deck, she said, "Now watch and be amazed as I shuffle the deck" - she shuffles, keeping the selected card in a steady position - "and cut the deck, once, twice, thrice!" On the final cut, she shows the three of clubs on the bottom of the cut half of the deck. "Good sir, is this your card?" she asks. A wave of amazed 'ooh's and applause echoes through the hallway. She bows and glances toward the door quickly before straightening up.

The door is held open for her, just enough to allow her entrance. Once Raven is inside, Orion would close the door and teleport in after her, removing the invisibility spell from himself in the process.

Raven stands to the side of the door, looking into the room. There, nearest the window, sat the two regal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Suffice to say, neither seemed too happy about the intrusion into their makeshift "cell." They both turned and glared at Raven.

Orion Shadow steps up from behind, now visible. He bows to the Princesses. "We got your message, Princess Luna… we came to rescue you both."

Upon spotting Orion, their faces soften to reveal relief. Princess Luna is first to speak. "Thou hast done well, Sir Orion. We are most pleased that thou were able to find my sister and I." She bows slightly.

Princess Celestia adds, "Thank you, my little ponies. It is always good to see you, but never more so than now. But, tell me, what of Longhaul Hoofer, our royal courier? Did he not make the trip with you?"

A muffled clamor could be heard outside the door, but so far no attempt has been made to open it.

Orion Shadow lowers his ears and bows his head. "He's dead, your majesties… he poisoned himself, pre-empting Chrysalis' ordered execution. I'm sorry… I am so sorry."

The princesses are stunned, and saddened, but their visages remain stoic. "We will grieve later, and his memory will be honored. We must focus on the task at hoof: getting to the throne room and defeating Chrysalis once and for all!" Luna said, her voice raising with her rage.

"This is true, my sister. But first we need to get through the guards outside this door." Celestia lowers her head in front of Orion. "Before we were imprisoned in here, she had her guards place dampers on our horns, and in this hallway and room. While we can still perform our duties of raising the sun and moon, we cannot perform any other magic. As long as we remain in this room, and near this hallway, we are as magic-less as an earth pony, and the guards outside can..." Her voice trails off as voices grow louder outside the door. The sound of a key turning in the lock attracts everypony's attention. "Quickly! Hide yourselves!" Celestia whispered, as she and Luna seated themselves on the large sofa facing the door.

Orion's horn flares to life as he teleports himself and Raven behind the sofa, then crouches down just for good measure. His ears flick as he waits for the changelings on the other side to enter, at the same time trying to calm down his breathing so they are not spotted.

The door bursts open and several guards rush into the room, spears pointed menacingly at the princesses. While two remain to watch the princesses, the rest begin a quick search of the room. The sergeant of the guards approaches the princesses. "We heard voices in this room, and two of our 'guests' are unaccounted for. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" he sneers, leaning in to inspect the dampers on their horns.

Celestia smiles sweetly. "Why no, my good sergeant. 'Tis just my sister and I engaged in a rather heated debate is all. As you can see, we are quite alone in here. Now, was there anything else?"

The other guards finished their search and shrugged. The sergeant shook his head. "Please pardon the intrusion," he said with a menacing smile. "One can't be too careful these days..." He left, followed by the guards. The door closed and the key turned in the lock.

Celestia and Luna both looked relieved. "Thou may come out now, Sir Orion," Luna said quietly, or as quietly as she could manage.

Orion Shadow pops back into view, trotting to sit near the two alicorns. "With respect... Whatever we do, we should do it quickly. The guards are smart, and sooner or later they're going to connect the dots."

"We concur," says Luna, "And we desire to be rid of this accursed damper!" She hoofs at her horn, trying to dislodge it. Having no luck with that, she slumps down. "We do not wish to fight our way out of here, but we see little option."

Celestia thinks briefly. "Orion, we know we cannot remove the dampers physically, but do you think you could remove them with your magic?" She indicates a small ring at the base of her horn. "It may be our only chance to be able to escape. It wasn't placed by a magic user, so it may not be magically bonded. Obviously," she says wryly, "we could not test that theory ourselves."

Raven nuzzles Orion. "I will listen at the door. Please see if you can help them." She trots to the door and places an ear against it.

"Will do, love," Orion says to Raven, before nodding to the Princesses. His horn glows as he casts a basic levitation spell on each of the dampers, trying to float them away into a far corner of the room.

The dampers strain as they attempt to remain fixed on the princesses' horns, but the magical pull is too great. Both dampers pop off and float away.

Luna tests her magic by levitating a piece of fruit from a nearby table. She is successful. Celestia tests hers by lifting and setting back down a chair. Nodding, they both get ready to retake their throne and their realm.

Using her magic, Luna quietly unlocks the door. She motions Raven and Orion behind her and her sister, before flinging the door open and blasting a stun spell down the length of the hallway. The guards never saw it coming, and all collapsed to the floor.

"Now! We must move quickly!" Celestia calls out, as the sisters charge through the door and toward the throne room.

Orion gallops along beside them, standing protectively in front of Raven as he throws several small lightning bolts at any stray changelings, only enough to stun them.

Entering the throne room, stun-blasting any guards and changelings that dared to get in their way, Celestia and Luna took strategic positions around Chrysalis. Chrysalis appeared stunned that the royal sisters were free and apparently had full use of their magic. Then she spotted Orion, protecting Raven and glaring at her menacingly. "You miserable stupid fool! Are you really that anxious to join your precious Longhaul?" she roared, her horn charging up, her eyes flickering with green flames.

Orion snarls at the changeling queen, his own horn lighting in a dark blue glow. "I have not yet begun to fight, Queen Chrysalis!" A fireball begins to form at the tip of his horn, growing larger. "I will die to protect my country! My family! My love! And I will NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM!" He flings the ball at the queen, his face twisted into an animalistic snarl.

With a mighty flap of her wings, Chrysalis deftly avoids Orion's fireball, and cackles loudly. Her own horn glows bright green, crackling with energy. "You ponies make such a brave noise," she sneered. "Very well then. If you wish to die that bad, so be it!" A highly concentrated blast of energy leaves Chrysalis's horn, aimed straight at Orion and Raven.

Raven screams in terror, moving in as close to Orion as she can, intending to die with him, if that is indeed their fate. She closes her eyes.

Then a shield forms around the two, placed there by Princess Luna. "It is THOU who makes the brave noise, foul changeling!" Luna shoots a blue bolt from her hown as Celestia fires a bright white bolt from hers.

The bolts strike true, Chrysalis barely has time to scream before she collapses in a heap on the throne room floor. Her chitin is scorched, as is her mane and wings. She lays there, unmoving.

Orion goes over and checks for a heartbeat, and finds none. "She's dead..." He says simply.

Celestia instantly throws a shield over the body. "We will take no chances this time. She has grown more powerful since last we fought; this could very well be more of her trickery." Once the shield is in place, she turns to Orion. "My little pony, you have served Equestria well. Every pony is in your debt this day, as are my sister and I." She bows humbly.

Luna joins Celestia and places a hoof on his shoulder. "Well done, most faithful pony. Thou will be rewarded for thy bravery." She smiles sincerely, and all four ponies turn to the shield containing the body of the changeling queen.

Orion feels a blush appear on his cheeks as he is bowed to, then turns back to Chrysalis' body, sighing heavily. "She deserves a burial… it is only proper… and something should be done about the hive. They need a leader now."

Steno Pad, having been alerted to the escape by the absence of Orion and Raven from their room, rushes into the throne room, his pony appearance shed in favor of his normal changeling appearance. Seeing the apparently deceased queen encased in a heavy shield, he approaches slowly, not caring if anypony would dare stop him from seeing his beloved queen. He looks upon her lifeless form, and starts to sob, quietly at first, gaining in volume as he drops to his knees, his shoulder shaking violently.

Princess Celestia approaches Steno and lays a hoof on his shoulder. "Please understand, we did what was necessary to protect our own, as she would have done had we invaded the hive. We will return her body to your people for proper burial." She stands with Steno as he slowly regains composure. "With your indulgence, Highness, I wish to accompany her home." Celestia only nods.

Orion Shadow looks to Steno, laying a hoof on another shoulder. "It was good to meet you, Steno… perhaps someday we might meet again."

"I will not forget your kindness, Orion. Perhaps someday, we might even be able to be friends." He manages a smile.

The royal guards, freed by Luna from their imprisonment, accompany the changeling guards into the throne room. "You are granted free passage to your homelands, and will be escorted past our borders by our guards," Celestia announces before dropping the shield. Wordlessly, the changeling guards use their magic to lift their dead queen's body and solemnly carry her out, followed by Steno Pad.

Celestia and Luna, along with Raven and Orion, watch the cortege proceed out of the room and down the massive hallway.

Orion holds Raven close as he watches the changelings leave, then sighs heavily. "I hope they do okay… Princesses with your permission, may I check on them from time to time, see how they're getting on with things?"

Celestia nods. "Of course. If you accept, I shall appoint you as ambassador to the changeling homeland, that is, under the assumption that they decide to establish diplomatic channels, of course."

Orion Shadow smiles. "I accept, your highness. As long as Raven can join me, that is."

Raven snuggles close to Orion, grinning. "Good luck keeping me away, my love," she says with a giggle. "Where you go, so do we." She pecks his cheek, then turns slowly to see both princesses watching this display. She blushes furiously, her lavender coat unable to hide the redness adding a glow to her cheeks.

Celestia and Luna simply smile. "We would not dream of rending thy family asunder," Luna says. "Of course, she may accompany thee."

At this, Orion beams, and kisses Raven on the cheek, before bowing again. "Thank you both… for now, let's go get some sleep." He takes Raven's hoof, and heads back toward the hall.


	8. Infestation: Epilogue

The train ride home was a somber one. A changeling honor guard stood a silent vigil over the body of their fallen queen, Chrysalis, as she was transported back to the hive located in the badlands. The train was given by special dispensation of Princess Celestia, and slowly chugged its way across Equestria.

Upon reaching the hive, Chrysalis was unloaded and placed on a special carriage. Once the train was out of sight, making its way back to Canterlot, one of the honor guards whispered, "It is safe, Your Majesty. the ponies have gone." A magical aura dissipated, and a weakened, but very much alive Queen Chrysalis smiled weakly at the guards. "Thank you. Please take me to my chambers and send for Onyx immediately. I fear time is of the essence now." The guard saluted and motioned for the carriage to move toward the palace.

Once inside the palace, and in her private chambers, Chrysalis settled in and sighed. She dreaded having to tell her beloved Onyx, her favorite among all of her 'children,' the news she carried.

Onyx enters the throne room, his expression fearful. Seeing Chrysalis' condition, he rushes over to her side. "Mother... did they hurt you?"

Chrysalis smiles weakly at Onyx. "My injuries are of little concern now. It is good I can see you again, dear one." Her smile fades, and she sinks a bit deeper into the cushion. "I fear we are doomed. Those accursed ponies, especially the little meddler, Orion Brownmane, have put an end to our plans to harvest the life-giving emotions we need." She lowers her head. "I have failed you all."

Onyx shakes his head, nuzzling his mother with his muzzle, and hugging her. "No, Mother... you did what you could... it is the fault of the ponies you're like this..." He takes her hoof in his, "I promise to do whatever I can to see the pony race become nothing more than cattle, bowing at our hooves. And I will not rest until Orion Brownmane's lifeblood has dried up, and his corpse eaten by vultures."

Chrysalis hugs Onyx tightly. "You were always my most faithful and devoted one. That is why, after I pass, you will be the new ruler of the changeling race. Do not be fooled, this carries a great deal of responsibility. You are not only responsible for yourself, but every changeling. All will be looking to you. Do not let them down." Sighing once again, she closes her eyes. "There is one thing I must do as your queen. To preserve the hive, I will forego my feedings that the others may live. You especially, Onyx. You must be strong for me and carry us to glories I could never attain."

"I... I will be strong," Onyx replies, tearing up at Chrysalis' words, remaining close to her. "For every-ling. Thank you, Mother. I promise your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Chrysalis nuzzles Onyx tenderly, her own tears mingling with his.

A couple of months pass, and Onyx is once again summoned to Chrysalis's side. She has been sequestered in her private chambers, seeing no-ling, as she slowly wastes away. She is but a shell of her former self now, starved to the point of being almost skeletal. Her eyes are too weak to open, and she calls out in a soft, raspy voice, "O-onyx? Come to me m-my dear one…"

"I am here, Mother," Onyx says, cradling Chrysalis in his hooves. "I am sorry it has to be like this... the rest of the hive is already in mourning."

"I-it is the duty o-o-of the ruler to pres-serve the hive," Chrysalis said. "N-now, that duty is f-fully yours. My time is n-near the end. Please s-stay with me, beloved one." A weak hoof reaches out, blindly waving around, seeking her dear child.

Onyx takes the hoof in his, trying to hold back tears. "Goodnight, Mother... I will love you always..."

Chrysalis manages a weak smile, as her breathing grows more labored. She draws one more long breath, her eyes opening for the final time, before her heart finally stops beating. She sinks into Onyx's embrace, what little weight she has left on her frame losing its support, as her final breath slowly escapes from her body. Her eyes slowly close, and she is still.

Before Onyx has a chance to cry, a guard enters, bowing. "My king... the ponies will be sending an ambassador to our lands quite soon. They intend to enter into negotiations with us."

Onyx takes a quivering breath, his eyes squeezed shut. "Send a message to the ponies. No pony will enter our lands for two weeks from this date to give us time with our grief. We will not guarantee their safety if they attempt to do so before the time has passed." He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the guard. "Send word to the others. Our beloved queen has passed peacefully. We will honor her in two days time, so she may be properly prepared." His eyes shine with unwept tears. "Go now, and leave me with her until the morticians arrive."

As the guard exits, Onyx finally allows his tears to fall. "I will avenge you, Mother... in this life and beyond, I swear by the blood of my children, you will not have died in vain."


	9. The Ambassador: Chapter 1

The hot summer sun beat down upon Orion Brownmane as he trotted through the Badlands, toward the changeling homelands. Appointed by Celestia herself to act as diplomat following the death of the changeling queen some weeks before, he now found himself alone in the desert sands, with only a water bottle and some basic foods to keep himself hydrated and fed. In the distance, he thought he could make out the beginnings of their settlement... he trots toward the buildings, glad to have finally made it.

Two changeling guards, standing on either side of the road, immediately charged their horns and formed a visible magic barrier across the path. "Stand, pony, and identify yourself!" a third changeling barked out, a menacing glare and a rapidly charging horn signaling he meant business - none would pass unchallenged on his watch. "What is your business in the Kingdom of Onyx the Benevolent?"

"I am Orion Brownmane, appointed by Princess Celestia as the Royal Diplomat to the changeling hive." He bows his head politely. "I am on a peaceful mission to improve diplomatic relations between my kind and your own, and the Princess believes the best away is to live among you for a brief period."

The guard said nothing, instead levitating a scroll from a pouch at his side and studying it closely. With an audible grunt, he nodded to the two blocking the road, and the forcefield quickly evaporated. "Yes, it seems we are expecting you. I am to escort you to His Majesty personally. The two guards quickly flanked Orion, covering each side. "I warn you, sir, make an attempt to deviate from the path we walk and you will be quickly and messily disposed of. Those are also my orders, which I would happily carry out given the chance." The senior guard's eyes fixed on Orion, his general demeanor one of mistrust and contempt. "Please follow me." He started down the path toward the castle, the two flanking guards giving Orion a slight nudge to get him moving.

Orion trots forward at the nudge, wincing at the guard's graphic description of his potential form of punishment. "I'm gathering I am not exactly welcome here," he says at last. "I think this will be a little harder than I anticipated." He uses his own magic to take a sip of water from his bottle. "Anypo-erm, changeling, thirsty? It is fairly hot out here, after all... I don't know how you stand it."

We're fine, thank you... we've adapted to the heat," the senior guard replied. He may have mumbled something about 'pony germs' but it was too faint to detect.

After walking for what seemed like several hours, the glimmering black spires of the changeling palace came into view. A wordless acknowledgement was passed between the senior guard and the palace guards, who watched with disgust as Orion was escorted inside. Torches lined the walls, the palace seemingly lit in a blood-red hue as they flickered. Finally reaching the throne room, the heavy doors were cast open and, seated on a throne of obsidian, spikes radiating out in a semi-circle, was Onyx. He glared hard at Orion, saying nothing.

Orion Shadow is unnerved by the looks and the ominous color scheme, and even more frightened by the sight of the changeling sitting in the throne. Nevertheless, he bows to Onyx, and introduces himself. "I am Sir Orion Brownmane, your majesty... appointed diplomat to the changelings by Princess Celestia. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

A heavy silence filled the room until Onyx finally spoke. "So, it seems you ponies have a sense of humor after all." He looked out over the room. "Leave me with this one." The changelings gathered in the room complied at once, and the heavy doors slammed shut. Onyx arose from the throne and walked down to Orion, circling him.

"Of all the ponies in Equestria, it had to be you," Onyx spat. "You, who foiled dear Mother's plans and doomed us, and her, to a slow and agonizing death. Well, get this straight, Sir Brownmane," he hissed. "I don't approve of this one bit, and if it were entirely my decision I would have your life force drained and your carcass left to rot in the untamed portions of the Badlands!" His demeanor softened slightly. "However, it is at the request of my subjects that you are here. As their leader, I must do what I can to preserve our race, so I have allowed this little experiment." His eyes narrowed to slits. "I do hope you understand that I wish it to fail." Onyx returned to his throne.

"Your majesty... I fear both sides have found a distorted picture of what we are, and what we intend for each other... I do not believe that all changelings are monstrous, love-draining insects, and my presence here indicates that there are some among your kind who believe that ponies are not murderous, bug-hating fiends. I will, of course, do my best to ensure that this experiment succeeds, because I believe that we can be valuable to one another. Do you not agree?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you are nothing more than an arrogant food source," Onyx retorted. "Still, I did promise to provide whatever assistance I could. Allow me to present your assistant and caretaker for your stay." He emitted what could be best described as a high-pitched buzzing whine. A moment later, a changeling entered the grand hall and approached Orion. "I believe you remember Steno Pad, and I know he remembers you," Onyx said flatly. "You will stay at his house and he will guide you around. Now go."

Steno Pad nods curtly to Orion. "Long time no see," he says with an edge to his voice. "Come with me and we'll get you set up." He bows to Onyx and starts to exit the grand hall, waiting for Orion to catch up.

Orion bows to Onyx then follows Steno, going as quickly as he dared. Once out of Onyx's sight, he looks back to Steno, breathing a sigh of relief. "Am I glad you're here... given the welcoming committee I've had so far, it's good to see a familiar friendly face again." He smiles a little at the changeling.

Steno shot a sideward glance to Orion. "Familiar, yes..." he said, the same edge to his voice as the others. "Let's get your sleeping arrangements taken care of, and then we can set up your office if you wish. My home isn't far, and much to my surprise, Onyx has allowed you to use an office in the palace."

"Certainly," he says awkwardly, nodding some. "Thank you, Steno." Most of the journey goes in relative silence, before Orion says eventually "We're not proud of what happened to Queen Chrysalis, you know... Princess Celestia has made her regret very clear to me. Neither of us wish any more harm upon you and your kind."

Steno stopped, and whirled to face Orion. "Any more?! Does that mean you ponies think you've done enough?" He turned away, blinking away tears and raising his head to the sky. "You have no idea what the past few months were like, knowing there was nothing we could do to save her, and worst of all, she allowed it to happen to save us!" He drew a shuddering breath. "You have an uphill battle, Orion. Many of us believe that you are only the point pony, with the remainder massing just outside our borders, ready to exterminate us." He turned back to Orion with a cold stare. "I'm one of them. I will do as I was commanded, to be watching you every step of the way in the meantime. I would advise you to be cautious, and not travel alone." He turned and pointed with a hoof. "My home is the third one along. Let's go, quickly."

"Let's..." He shivers at the cold stare, very aware he'd said the wrong thing. He moves at a canter now, stopping only when they get to Steno's front door.

Steno's house was spartan in decoration, with only the necessities contained within. Leading Orion down a small hallway, he pushed open a door. "This will be your room. If you need anything else, I will try to obtain it for you. Inside was a small bed, and along the opposite wall was a desk and cushion. A small chest of drawers stood along an adjoining wall. "You can use the drawers to store your things, there is no closet I'm afraid." He stepped aside so Orion could enter the small space. "I will be waiting in the front room when you've finished."

"Thank you again," he says politely, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He sets about unpacking his saddlebags, placing his food and water inside the chest of drawers. On the desk went some parchment, a few envelopes, and his ink bottle and quill. He also put up a picture of his family. That done, he nods satisfactorily and trots outside to the front room.

Steno sat on a cushion in the front room. He motioned for Orion to sit on the cushion next to him. He sighed before continuing. "If I seem a bit short with you, I apologize... it's been rough, especially the past few weeks. King Onyx took that time to really rally the changelings against the ponies. I think he took Mother's death harder than any of us." He looked up at Orion. "I remember you well, and your character, and while I am glad Celestia sent you instead of some other pony, I'm still not sure if there's a hidden agenda behind all of this."

Orion takes a seat on the indicated cushion, nodding in agreement some. "I can understand your suspicion, Steno... if the horseshoe was on the other hoof, I would be feeling the same way." He shakes his head, "And like I told your King... I do not believe that your kind are as monstrous as they've been made out to be. Yes, it will be an uphill battle... but I can't do this alone. I need your help." He considers the part about Onyx, and asks eventually "Who was he before all this?"

"He started out as a tunnel digger back in the old world," Steno said, lapsing into a story. "He was an orphan, lost his parents to the mines when he was still a nymph. When he became of age he enlisted in the drone army. Made quite a name for himself, even got Mother to take notice of him while he was but a raw recruit. He rose through the ranks, and Mother took a special interest in him after hearing of his start. She took him almost as her own son, they were that close."

Steno sighed and took a breath. "When Mother passed, Onyx was able to step in as leader, already being so close to the throne. None questioned it; some were even happy about it. He became more martial, where Mother was more nurturing, and he was dead-set on a no-holds-barred invasion of pony lands." He cast a level gaze at Orion. "You have no idea how close you came to an all-out war after Mother died."

"What stopped him from invading?" Orion asks, taking mental notes of everything Steno was telling him. "If he hates us that much, why not order every soldier in the drone army to kill the first pony they saw, as revenge?"

"Cooler heads prevailed, namely the ones that reached out to Celestia. It was fortunate that there were some clear-thinkers among us, or much blood would have spilled. They also realized that ponies are much more useful as potential allies than dead." It was tough for Steno to talk, but he continued. "I was one of those that spoke against war, even though I had no reason to stop him. Mother's death hit me hard as well and oh, the unspeakable things I wished upon the ponies! 'It was their fault our beloved Mother was gone, they should pay!' was a common refrain around here, but all it took were four simple words to make Onyx reconsider. Those words? 'Would Mother have approved?'" A sad smile appeared, the first time a changeling had smiled on Orion's presence since his arrival.

"Oh Steno..." Orion's ears lowered as he reached out with a hoof to hold the changeling's own, waves of sympathy pouring off of him. "That was very brave of you, to do that... and I'm grateful you did." He begins to put the pieces together, "So he heeded the advice of those cooler heads and allowed Celestia to send a diplomat, and here I am." He heaves a sigh, "A lowly noble from a long-forgotten family who just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He looks up to the sky, "I only hope I can do right by her, posthumous as it is... we all deserve better than this."

"If I were you, I'd keep your nobility to yourself," Steno cautioned. "Seems Onyx is a little bitter toward those that had the privilege of being born to upper-class families. Granted, it's not as big a problem here, but it did exist." Steno shuddered. "Many of what could pass as 'nobles' in our world now toil in the mines, by decree of Onyx. 'Let 'em get their hooves dirty for a change,' he told me when he drafted the order." Steno closed his eyes and drank in the emotional waves he felt, visibly relaxing as he did. "Th-thanks Orion, I really didn't expect that. I'd forgotten what pure emotion tasted like."

"You're welcome." Orion smiles a little himself, "Believe me, there's more where that came from. As long as I'm with you, you will not go hungry."

Steno hesitated. "That's very generous of you." He straightened himself on his cushion. "Please understand, there's a lot to process right now, and while I don't hate you, I still don't completely trust you. It's nothing that you yourself have done."

Orion Shadow nods, "I'd be surprised if you did trust me immediately," he says honestly. "You have every right to be suspicious of me. But that's what this is all about... building trust, so that we don't have to be suspicious anymore." He rises to his hooves, "So... I have an office?"

"Oh, yes, your office. Technically, it's 'our' office, since Onyx demanded I keep an eye on you. I assure you, it won't be as cramped as your bedroom. Would you like to return to the castle now, or wait until tomorrow?"

"I'd like to see it at least once before starting work," Orion says with a nod, "Would you like to lead the way?"

Steno rises. "Sure." He and Orion walk back to the castle, Steno leading Orion to the office. It was fairly spacious, with two desks arranged at angles to each other, both of them facing the door. "I haven't yet moved my things down here, so once you select which desk you would like, I will claim the other."

"Not a bad space," Orion comments, selecting the right-most desk. "What do you suppose we do tomorrow?"

Steno shrugs. "I've not received any formal agenda, but I suspect some of the leaders of the unification movement would like to speak with you. Today, though, is your free day to get organized. Get started and I will return in a moment. Is there anything you can think of right now that you might need? I can bring it back."

Orion Shadow shakes his head, "Not at the moment, thank you! I shall see you soon." He sits down on a cushion and starts getting to work.

Steno nods, and leaves the office. After a few moments, the door opens and Onyx enters with one guard attending him. "Comfy?" he asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I am," Orion replies honestly. "This is a very nice cushion, and-" He stops in mid-sentence, looking toward the guard, "What's wrong?" he asks, frowning lightly.

"Just for protection," Onyx said, "since we never know what you ponies will try next." The guard stayed by the door whie Onyx sat down across from Orion. "Look, we both know there's more to your arrival than you're letting on. So, out with it. What's Celestia's game? What's her motivation for being so kind toward us?" he asked.

Orion Shadow stares, openmouthed. "Game?! As far as I know, she doesn't have one, beyond extending the hoof of friendship to a race that she feels has been wronged," he says. "She doesn't want to enslave or destroy you. It would go against the principles of harmony."

Onyx sat for a moment, then a wide grin spread across his features. "You know, I predicted, almost word for word, that you'd give an answer like that. Okay..." he said, leaning in closer, "I give you my solemn vow that no matter what you say, you will have safe passage out of changeling lands. I do not believe in harming the messenger. So, tell me the real reason that, despite all that has transpired between our races, she now wishes to be our friends."

"Trade?" he guesses, unable to stop himself from looking at Onyx's fangs. "I honestly do not know. But what I do know is that, until now, your kind have largely been very closed off. Maybe she wants to integrate you into the world trade system, so you can gain love not just from ponies, but from griffons and other species too. But again, I am only guessing. I could write her a letter if you wish me to, your majesty."

Onyx's expression returned to neutral. "I may have underestimated you, you're a tougher nut to crack than I thought. Very well, you keep reciting the party line, if that is indeed what you believe to be the truth. I, however, wish no part of this experiment. I leave you to succeed, or fail, by your own devices." He rises to go, but turns at the door. "A delegation has asked me if they can meet with you tomorrow. Expect them bright and early." He motions to the guard and they both exit, the door closing gently behind them.

Steno returns with a small box of office supplies and some of his belongings. "I saw King Onyx leaving here as I as coming down the hall. Was there a problem?"

"I wish I knew," Orion says honestly. "He really doesn't seem to trust me, and trusts Celestia even less." He shakes his head, rising to his hooves again, "Once you're settled we can head back... I have a delegation to meet with tomorrow, apparently."

"Oh, that's what this scroll is about," Steno says, passing the scroll over to Orion with his magic. "They'll be here at nine, if that's any consolation." He sets his box on his desk and quickly arranges his meager belongings. Disposing of the box once finished, he walks to the door. "Are you okay, Orion? I know King Onyx has a deep hatred for all of ponydom, but I would ask you not to let it deter you from your mission."

"I'll be fine... I have to be, anyway. If I struck out against him it would be regarded as an act of war, and you know how that would go." He follows Steno to the door. "Home we go, then." He takes the scroll and opens it, reading idly.

Steno walks along with Orion in silence, letting him concentrate. As they reach home, he asks, "Are you hungry? I have some food you might enjoy in the kitchen."

Orion smiles at that, rolling the parchment up and teleporting it away. "Some food sounds wonderful, I'd like that!"

"Right this way, then." Steno leads Orion into the kitchen, a smallish affair with a small stove and storage bins. "Um... I'm not much of a cook, so feel free to help yourself to whatever you'd like. I can point out where things are as you need them."

"Thank you!" He gets to work, horn aglow as he begins to first brew a pot of tea, followed by making up a meager, if tasty looking dinner. "What happens if changelings eat pony food? Can you at least have liquids?"

"Here, this might make it easier." A green flash fills the room and Steno has changed into pony form, taking his appearance from the first time he met Orion. "This will allow me to ingest normal food without any difficulty. All part of blending in, you know?"

"Clever!" He smiles at seeing the familiar form, and finishes making dinner for the two of them, floating everything over to the table. "Here we are! It isn't much, but I think you'll enjoy it. I fancy myself an expert at tea making."

"Thank you," Steno says, sitting down at the table. He samples some of the food, and his eyes light up. "Wow, this is relaly good!" He follows that with a sip of tea. "Wonderful! Much better than my attempts."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, I'll happily teach you how," he says with a smile, his happiness as clear as day. "We should go grocery shopping, get some more food to fill your storage bins with."

"Okay, we can do that tomorrow once our day at the castle is done. Our markets are a bit sparse, but I think we can find some decent stuff." Steno continues eating.

Orion nods, "I didn't know you had markets! I can't imagine what those must be like!"

Steno nods. "Markets became a necessity once the emotion supply dried up. The food keeps us alive, but there's always something missing."

Orion Shadow nods, finishing his meal and magically taking care of cleaning up. "Do you have a library?"

Steno shakes his head. "What few books I have are all in the front room on the shelves. I don't have much time for reading these days." He seems embarrassed by this.

Orion yawns a little bit. "Maybe I'll read one before bed... anything I can use to gain insight on changelings will do.'

"You're certainly welcome to anything I have on my shelves. I would join you, but I fear tomorrow will be busier than normal for me so I plan to turn in. Sleep well, Orion," Steno said, shedding his pony form and heading toward the master bedroom.

Orion Shadow smiles. "Goodnight, Steno. Sweet dreams." He trots upstairs shortly after, settling in to read.


	10. The Ambassador: Chapter 2

Dawn broke over the changeling lands, and in a makeshift reception room Steno Pad was busy preparing for the first official visitors to greet Ambassador Orion Brownmane of Equestria. Being sure to provide plenty of refreshments and have lots of paper and quills available to take notes of the meeting, at the request of King Onyx for 'later perusal,' was a time-consuming task. Finally, with everything in place, Steno would sit and relax before everything began. He hoped Orion would approve of his hard work - while his trust in the unicorn wasn't fully formed yet, he had a sincere interest in seeing this work succeed, if not for himself but for the entire changeling race.

Orion Shadow enters the reception room first, dressed as nicely as he could make himself, given the limited supplies available in the Badlands. He spots Steno and all the work he's done, and smiles. "Excellent job, Steno! I think we'll do very well today!"

"I certainly hope so," Steno replies. "The delegation should be here soon, if nothing else theyr'e certainly prompt. I'm also not entirely sure what they might want to discuss, or if tis is simply a 'get-to-know-you" meeting. I guess we'll know that soon enough."

A knock sounds on the door, and a trio of changelings enter as Steno opens it. The leader of the group walks slightly forward of the other two, each holding their head high and looking over Orion carefully. Stopping a respectful distance from Orion in the center of the floor, the changelings bow slightly. "Sir Brownmane, we thank you for coming and welcome you to our homeland. We are grateful that Princess Celestia was sincere in her offer to send an ambassador to meet with us."

Orion looks pleasantly surprised! Finally, some changelings who don't hate him or his species. He smiles warmly to the trio. "It's a pleasure to be here, I can assure you. As I'm sure you know, it is her wish and mine that these talks go smoothly. May I ask your names?"

"It is our hope as well, Sir Brownmane. I am Obsidian Fire, and these are my associates, Ebony Burst and -" the changeling to Obsidian's left whispers something into his ear. "Um, forgive me, it seems my other associate has decided on a less dark name for himself. Allow me to present Angus Mustang." The changeling on the left smiles broadly while the one on the right simply shakes his head. Obsidian continues, "We are the senior members of the New Dawn. It is our firm belief that relations with the pony race would be beneficial to both of us, pony and changeling alike."

"How did your organization start?" Orion asks, pouring tea for them all as he speaks. He wonders briefly if Mr. Mustang enjoys taking on the form of a bull.

"It was after our expulsion from Canterlot," Angus said, "when a small group of us realized that perhaps there might be a better way to go about getting what we truly needed, rather than by trickery or deceit. Mister Obsidian and Mister Ebony started holding gatherings to try to seek out like-minded changelings, and possibly win converts to the cause. Over time, we grew to number in the thousands."

"Queen Chrysalis caught wind of what we were doing," Ebony continued, picking up the story, "and while she didn't see us as a threat to her rule, which we weren't, she stubbornly refused to even consider any form of diplomatic relations with Equestria. I guess she was still bitter over her defeat and carried it with her to her grave." He paused, a sad look on his face. "Obsidian managed to convince King Onyx to at least give it a try, and if it didn't work out, then the matter would be dropped."

"And that brings us up to now," Orion guesses, floating them all tea cups and nodding. "I am glad you three won't need convincing... or the thousands you appear to have brought over. But the question is, what are we to do with all these numbers? Have you any ideas?"

Obsidian sighs heavily. "I understand integrating thousands of changelings into pony society will not be the easiest of tasks, and there will be quite the period of adjustment on both sides. I can assure you, however, that any changeling that wishes to integrate has learned a skill that will make them a useful member of society. We asked for no less than that." Ebony and Angus nodded in agreement.

"We would ask to begin a pilot program. If Princess Celestia would allow it, a small amount of changelings, in whatever number would be agreeable to her, would live among the ponies for a month. They would be constantly monitored to not only prove that we are sincere in our efforts to live in peace, but to show that, despite our history, we are worthy of a chance to join your society." Obsidian took a sip of tea. "Your thoughts on this, Sir Brownmane?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," he says with a smile. "When this meeting has concluded, I'll write to her with all the details of your plan, and I'll be sure to let you know what she says in response." He looks over to Steno. "Would you be able to send the letter to Canterlot for me, Steno?"

"Absolutely," Steno replies. "I will send it with our fastest courier!"

The delegation smiles, relaxing. "I will admit, we were all nervous about this meeting. We wondered if we were going to be take seriously or if this was all just an elaborate ruse to destroy our organization. While I'm sure King Onyx would be happy to see us go, I believe that deep down he wants us to fail."

"He does," Orion reveals. "He told me so in our first meeting. In fact, he said that if it was up to him, he would have had me killed." He shakes his head, "I hope we succeed... we must. We owe it to both our kinds."

"Then, let us pledge our efforts to succeed, for the benefit and prosperity of both of our races," Obsidian said, extending a hoof, with both Angus and Ebony placing their hooves on top of Obsidian's. Steno came out from his desk, and placed his hoof on top of the others, then looked to Orion.

Orion Shadow places his own hoof atop those of his changeling associates. "For Equestria and the Hive!"

With a hearty "huzzah!" the group breaks, Steno returning to his desk and the delegation returning to their seats. "We greatly appreciate your giving this a top priority, Sir Brownmane. I will leave contact information with your associate so we may be notified of Princess Celestia's reply."

Angus speaks after a moment. "Begging your pardon, Sir Brownmane, but I would like to say that I hope your time here hasn't been too horrible. I've heard some of the less enlightened among us, to put it mildly, saying that your ultimate goal was the enslavement of the changelings. Have you experienced any overt hostility since you arrived?"

"Plenty... From your king, his guards, even the citizenry. The four of you are the only changelings I've met to have treated me as anything like a friend, and for that I thank you. It is changelings like you, the optimists, that keep me from giving up and going home."

"If this works, then perhaps we can change that opinion. I am truly sorry that your stay hasn't been more pleasant," Obsidian says, "But I am glad Princess Celestia sent her strongest envoy. I fear a lesser soul would have cut and run by now."

"Indeed," he says at last, blushing. He gets to his hooves, "Well then, gentlecolts? Do we declare this meeting adjourned?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite busy. We will await the reply to our proposal." Obsidian and the other two rise, and Obsidian offers a hoof to Orion. "I look forward to working with you more, Sir Brownmane. I also look forward to doing so in Equestria, as your friend."

Orion shakes the hoof, "In that case, call me Orion. I live in Ponyville, it would be a pleasure to have the three of you visit!"

"I will hold you to that invitation Orion," Obsidian says, smiling. "Enjoy your day." The delegation exits the reception room, leaving Orion and Steno alone. "Do you think their plan will work?" Steno asks after a moment.

"I can only hope... But I think this is exactly what Princess Celestia was hoping for when she sent me here. Do -you- think it will work, Steno?"

Steno thinks for a moment. "Well, it seems most of the negative opinion regard living in Equestria as nothing more than a pipe dream, but if those that go there come back and tell of their lives there, it might just swing the opinion to our favor. I guess it all hinges on the okay from the Princess. Do you think she'll go for it?"

"I am sure of it," he says confidently. "For now, I will go and write the letter. I shall be in our office if you need me!" He makes for the door, feeling certain of his success for the first time all week. What could possibly go wrong?

Steno stays behind, finishing up the notes he was 'asked' to take. Once completed, he makes his way to the throne room. 'Onyx isn't gonna be pleased by this,' he thinks to himself as he walks down the long corridor.

Onyx is in his throne room, looking over some other papers given to him by his secretary last night. In a fit of anger, he throws them into the nearest fire place, muzzle curled up in a snarl. "That accursed insolent unicorn! I should have known by the way he carries himself, the way he speaks! He's a pampered, precocious prat! And a murderer. It really is too bad I am not allowed to kill him. I would impale him upon my horn. And as for his wife? She is but a mere trophy, and their nymphs are only sniveling little brats!"

It was after this that Steno made his way slowly into the throne room. Stopping a discrete distance from the throne, he bows deeply. "I have the report on the meeting with the unification group, Your Highness," he says, levitating the scroll in front of him.

"Oh do you? I hope it went horribly." He snatches the scroll in his magical grip and reads it over. When finished, he stands stock still, positively seething. "If this fool's errand of a venture will not fail on its own... then I shall have to make it fail! Steno, do whatever you can to make sure the pompous baronet is made a laughingstock at home, and here!" He smiles darkly to himself, eyes glinting in an almost insane way. "I want his reputation shattered to the point of total irreparability! I want his family torn apart, I want his friends to abandon him! But most importantly? I want -revenge.- He killed my Mother, and I will not rest until he experiences all that I have suffered for himself! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes, Your Highness," Steno says weakly. He was torn between his respect for Orion and remaining loyal to Onyx, even though Onyx's orders were bordering on insanity as of late. "I w-will do what I can to discredit him." He bows, and as he turns to leave, he says, "Um... the unicorn is requesting our fastest courier to take a message to the pony princess. Which one should we use for this mission?"

Onyx waves a hoof lazily, "Have Golden Eye do it. Just make sure that message is as discrediting as possible. And give me a copy, so I can read it during my next morning feeding period. You know I always like a good laugh."

Steno nods and leaves the throne room, trudging down the corridor back to the office he shared with Orion. Golden Eye, while a decent flyer, had a peculiar habit of getting waylaid upon seeing a shiny object on the ground, hence his name. He feared that it could be days until he reached the border with the pony lands, what with that unexplored gold field in the way. Returning to the office, he sat down glumly in his chair. "I've secured a courier for you, he can leave as soon as the message is complete," he says.

Orion nods, finishing the letter and signing it. He rolls it up magically and seals it, finally realizing the glum tone Steno had used. "What's bothering you?" he asks. "I thought you'd be happy, given what we're working on accomplishing!"

Steno sighs. "I just got back from meeting with King Onyx. I was given a direct order to discredit you and your work, even going as far as to mess up this very report, to make it as insulting as possible before we sent it." He looks down at the desk. "Our courier is a quick one, as long as he isn't distracted by anything shiny on the ground. Otherwise, it could be weeks before the message even arrives in Canterlot. If that happens, I fear there will be an uprising against you, accusing you of delay tactics." He took a deep breath. "Onyx wants you to not only fail, but to be humiliated. He's calling for revenge on you and your family, I think he's gone over the edge." Looking at Orion, his eyes brimming with tears, he says, "I can't live like this. And if I don't follow orders, I won't live at all. Will you help me?"

Orion opens his forelegs and embraces the changeling tight, allowing great waves of love and friendship to flow from him. "I would be unworthy to remain here if I didn't. Steno, I have long hoped that we could be friends, even when you and I were working together back in Equestria. I promise to help you in any way that I can, because I am your friend, and that is what friends do for each other."

Steno hugs back, the waves of friendship and love nourishing him and giving him strength. "I really can trust you... thank you, Orion." He releases the hug, and studies the scroll. "I will need a copy of this, but filled with the most disparaging things. Onyx insisted I present a copy to him so he'd have something to laugh at while he feeds. We'll send your original with Golden Eye, but we can send him at night. Oh shoot, what if the moonlight reflects off the gold fields?" Steno is pacing now, his eye twitching.

"Steno, calm yourself!" Orion insists. "If Golden Eye is delayed, then he is delayed. This region of the world is hard enough to traverse on hoof, let alone by wings. And as for the second letter..." His horn flares, and a duplicate of the original appears. "I will take care of that. In fact, I think it would be wise if we used a trick my wife is very fond of, one that you will be familiar with: deception and mis-direction. If he wants me to be humiliated, then that is exactly what he'll get."

Stopping, Steno blinked and sat down. "Yes... at least that will distract Onyx and keep me in the clear, so he can't accuse me of not doing my job, and I could dispatch Golden near moonset to avoid any major delays." Steno smiled. "Yes, we'll make this work in spite of him. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I can't wait until I can be free of this place."

"Actually, hearing you say that reminds me of something... when all this is done, would you like to be my official assistant? Balancing my teaching career and all the work I must do as a baronet is very tough, so having an extra hoof there with me might make things easier. What do you say?" Orion smiles back.

"Gee, I'd have to think about that for a mo-I accept!" Steno says, smiling. "So, I guess we'd better get moving on this so I can have a job to go to once this is all over!"

"We haven't a moment to lose! You deliver the letter, I can have Onyx's fiction finished by the time you return!"


	11. The Ambassador: Chapter 3

It is evening in Canterlot. The Sisters have raised and lowered the moon and sun respectively, and at this moment Princess Celestia can be found trotting toward her chambers, ready for a good night's sleep.

"Sister!" Luna calls out, trotting to catch up with Celestia. "We have word from Sir Orion in the changeling worlds!" A scroll is levitated in her magic, floating out in front of her. "It is addressed to thee, and marked most urgent."

"Indeed?" Celestia turns around at her sister's call, taking the scroll in her own magic. "Come... we shall need privacy." She opens the door to her chambers, letting Luna enter first.

Luna enters, taking a place on a set of cushions. "We were concerned when we heard naught from him in close to a fortnight. Now that we know he is well, we can relax a little." Luna looks visibly relieved. "He is far beyond our range to see his dreams... we had no way of knowing his fate."

Celestia sits beside her sister, nuzzling gently. "Neither have I... there are times I have considered sending somepony in to rescue him... or recover his body. But as his actions during the infiltration showed, he is capable of handling even the most dangerous of situations." She opens the scroll, and begins to read.

Luna sits and waits while Celestia reads through the scroll. "What does he say, sister? What news of the changelings?"

"He says a plan has been hatched between himself and the delegation..." She begins to tell Luna about that plan, as well as his treatment by the changelings since his arrival.

Luna fumes as her sister recounts Orion's experiences with the changelings. "Those accursed vermin! To act such toward a genuine offer of assistance! It was wise to send dear Orion, we fear a lesser pony would not have fared as well." She ponders regarding the delegation and their meeting. "Can they be trusted? Is this nothing more than a ruse to once again breach our defenses?"

Celestia shakes her head, placing a calming hoof on Luna's shoulder. "Orion's account was very thorough... I believe the New Dawn society can be trusted, and this plan is an excellent way to know for sure. I shall send a response back as swiftly as I can." She smiles a little, "Besides, we both know him well. It would be all too easy to know if this letter was written under duress, or by an imposter."

Luna relaxes under Celestia's touch. "Yes, sister, thou art correct as always. Even under duress, dear Orion would have found a way to alert us to their deception. Where would we allow them to settle, in that case? We fear the events prior would not leave many towns fairly hospitable to changeling settlers." She thought for a moment. "Do we contact Twilight and ask for her services yet again?"

Celestia nods, "I believe that would be wise. Ponyville is an accepting town, I believe the changelings would be more welcome there than in Canterlot." She chuckles a little, "And it would provide an excuse for Pinkie Pie to throw a party."

Luna chuckles. "It would also give dear Twilight experience in dealing with multiple races in her fair city, as well as dispute handling skills." She smiles. "Very well. We will monitor the dreams in Ponyville closely, and will be extra vigilant for signs of trouble." Settling on the cushion, she asked, "Does this mean dear Orion will be returning soon?"

"He has six more weeks left," Celestia replies, smiling a little. "We shall see how he feels then." She rises to her hooves once more, "Do you plan on flying to Ponyville tonight? I am sure Twilight is still up."

"We can certainly do so. It has been a while since we visited with Twilight. We can provide the instructions, so thou may rest, dear sister. Rest, and we shall speak with thee upon the morn." Luna rises and starts to walk out of Celestia's chambers. "Is there anything else thou wishes to tell Twilight, sister?"

Celestia shakes her head, "Not at present, Luna. Have a good time." She climbs into bed, taking off her royal vestments magically.

Meanwhile at the Ponyville library, Twilight is out in the main room, a book on changelings resting in front of her. Orion's exploits in the recent incursion had piqued her interest in the insectoid equines.

The door to the library opens, and Luna steps into the main room. "Please forgive our late visit, Princess Twilight, we bring thee news from Princess Celestia. May we sit down?"

Twilight squeaks and gets quickly to her hooves, bowing before realizing she doesn't have to do that. "Oh! Of course you can, Princess! Want anything?"

"We desire no refreshment, thank thee. Please to sit with us, we have much to discuss." Luna settles on a large pile of cushions. "We see thou art reading about the changelings. What are thy reasons for doing so, if we may ask?"

Twilight blushes a little. "Oh, the recent incursion got them in my mind again, obviously... and then I heard something about Orion's involvement in rescuing you and Princess Celestia. I never knew he was quite that... adventurous. Usually that's my job!" She grins a bit.

Luna smiles. "Orion is quite a capable unicorn, one we would trust with our very life. He is also the reason we have come to see you this night." Luna details the mission of Orion and the message regarding the New Dawn organization, as well as their plans. "We have discussed this with our sister and it was decided that this would be the best place to allow integration of the changelings into pony society. Their numbers will be small, as this is only a test program for the moment. Thou will have full authority to settle disputes between the changelings and the ponies, and thy report after the trial period will aid in deciding if the program continues."

Twilight nods, saluting. "I won't let you down, Princess! And I'm sure my friends will be eager to help too! How many will they be sending?"

"We have agreed on ten to start. They have learned skills to better help them adapt to life amongst us. We urge thee to speak to the citizens and advise them that this plan has the royal approval. We trust Orion to send those that will not prove problematic, and we trust that things will go fairly smooth." Luna's expression darkens slightly. "We trust there will be no need for what we are about to tell you. However... at the first sign of major trouble, thou art authorized to do whatever is necessary to protect thy citizens. Whatever. Is. Necessary." Luna's expression softened. "Dost thou have any questions?"

Twilight shakes her head, "I look forward to meeting with the changeling representative," she says. "Thank you, Princess." She bows her head again, "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, that was all we required. We will leave you to your studies. We will speak again soon, Twilight." The lunar princess rose from the cushions and walked to the door. "We will inform you of the arrival date once we know of it. We would suggest starting preparations in the morning, to be fully ready when the date arrives. Goodnight, Twilight." She walks out of the library.

A few days later, Orion is again in his office at the changeling castle, finishing up a letter home to his family.

Steno walks into the office, a pouch bearing the seal of Equestria slung around his neck. "This just arrived for you. I think it might be the news you've been waiting for." He levitates the pouch onto Orion's desk and goes to his own to sit down.

"Really? I certainly hope so! Thank you, Steno!" He opens the pouch magically, taking out whatever was inside.

Inside the pouch was a bundle of letters and a scroll bearing the royal seal. Steno eyed the contents carefully. "So, what do we get to tell the New Dawners?" he asked.

"We shall see," he says with a nod, surprised at all the letters. He opens the scroll first, and reads it aloud.

Steno was quite pleased with the news, restraining himself form dancing a happy little jig right there in the office. "Wonderful news! I'll summon the New Dawn leaders so they can make preparations!"

"Excellent!" He floats over the finished letter, "Have Obsidian give this to Raven when they arrive, would you?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." He tucks the envelope into his personal pouch and heads out to make the contact.

On the desk sits a letter from Princess Luna, at the top of the letter bundle. Orion opens the letter from Luna, and reads it. The letter reads: "My dearest Orion, it is with profound relief that I learned you were well and had not come to harm. Celestia and I have discussed your plan and we are extremely hopeful for its success. We are both pleased you were able to broker such an arrangement. I miss you deeply and count the days until you return. I miss our nightly talks and stargazing sessions. Celestia is ready to dispatch her reply, so I will keep this short. Until we meet again, be well and think of me. Luna"

Orion Shadow can't help but smile at that, he'll have to compose a reply. "Oh Luna... I miss you too." He folds the letter up and places it in a pocket of his waistcoat for safe keeping, then looks through the rest.

The rest of the bundle contains some official notices from both Mayor Mare and Twilight Sparkle, a letter from Raven and the foals (with pictures), and a small note from Celestia reading simply, "I knew I could count on you."

Orion Shadow smiles more at all the admiration and positive news from home, putting it all in a safe place. "If I were a changeling, the amount of love contained in these letters would be enough to feed me for weeks." With nothing else to do, he gets up and decides to take a walking tour of the rest of the hive, wondering what some of the other changelings did.

A set of hooves, seeming to come from nowhere, knocked Orion to the ground. Suddenly, Orion found himself surrounded by a group of five changelings, horns glowing, bioluminescent eyes shining down on him in the dim light. "Shouldn't wander alone, pony... bad things might happen to you," a voice sneered, causing the others to chuckle. "Y'know, Onyx seemed to be really depressed lately. Maybe we coud bring this thing to him to cheer him up a bit," piped up another one. Green magic wrapped around Orion, lifting him off the ground. The rest of the group started buzzing excitedly.

Orion Shadow finds himself knocked to the ground, and gasps as he is lifted up into the air. "Let me go! Are you aware you are committing a crime by attacking a royal diplomat?" he exclaims. "Honestly, Put me down and let me go! It's the best move for all of us."

"Oh, but we didn't do anything," the leader of the group said, getting close to Orion. "You see, we found this poor shell of a pony laying on the ground, and being the good citizens we are, we brought it to King Onyx because he'd know how best to take care of it." His face revealed a frightful and toothy grin. "We might even get a medal for that."

A blast of green knocked two of the group skyward, causing the magical grip on Orion to cease suddenly, dropping him to the ground. "Put the medal ceremony on hold and go about your business, Duster," said a familiar voice, the face hidden in the shadows. Stepping forward, Steno want over to Orion and stood over him protectively. "Even Onyx isn't dumb enough to risk war with the ponies, all things considered. Now, go." The group slunk away, muttering to themselves.

Orion Shadow gets up and dusts himself off, looking to Steno, "You arrived just in time... thank you. I dare not think what Onyx would have done with me if they brought me to him."

Steno pinned Orion to the wall with his hooves. "Don't you EVER wander off without me again! Do you truly have a death wish?" he hissed angrily. "You know it's not safe out here alone! Especially for you!" Steno held him there for a moment before wrapping him in a tight hug. "Dammit, you scared me... don't ever do that again..." Steno said softly, tears once again filling his eyes.

Orion Shadow is pinned to the wall, and spends several moments looking truly terrified. He wraps Steno in a hug of his own, "I'm so sorry... I wasn't sure how long you'd be gone, and you know I like to keep myself occupied."

"I know, but... it's still not safe for you out here. Come on, let's head home. I made contact with Obsidian, and they will be at your office bright and early to finalize the travel plans." Steno released Orion and stood next to him, scanning around for any more potential attackers.

Orion Shadow follows Steno home with him, sighing a little. "To think I just finished reading letters from home... I should have been more careful .Or just waited for you."

Steno nods. "That was close. Duster and his cronies are some of the worst changelings to run across. Even other changelings aren't safe from that group. I know a couple of guards that are sympathetic to the New Dawn cause, perhaps I could arrange to have them nearby in case I'm not around."

"Good idea... they can be my protection detail." He yawns some, "Goodness, is it that late already? I hardly noticed... I'll be glad for a nice bed."

"Yes, it has been a long day... I'll be glad for some rest." They approach the house, Steno opening the door for Orion. "I think I'm just gonna turn in, tomorrow's going to be quite busy. Help yourself to whatever you want and I'll see you in the morning."

Orion Shadow gives the changeling one more hug, "Goodnight, friend. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he trots upstairs to his own room, wishing once more that he was within Luna's dream walking range.


	12. The Ambassador: Chapter 4

The next morning, Orion had awoken early and was already in his office, a cup of tea in hoof. On his desk was the travel itinerary for the New Dawn changelings.

Steno sat at his desk, preparing the report he would have to file with Onyx after the meeting. He would fill in details later on, but made some general notes to get things started. "They should be here any minute now," he said, "I know they're not going to want to be late to receive this news."

"Twilight has informed me of her own plans, as well... we shall be prepared on both sides!" Orion rubs his forehooves together happily, looking pleased. Everything seemed to be going well!

There was a knock on the office door. Steno opened it, and Obsidian, Ebony, and Angus entered. "Orion, I hear there is good news from Equestria?" Obsidian asked. "Has the Princess agreed to our proposal?"

Orion Shadow rises and nods, beaming. "You three will be leading a group of ten changelings to Ponyville, where Princess Twilight will be waiting with further instructions!"

A cheer rose up from the gathering. "Splendid news indeed, Orion! I am forever in your debt for all of your work on this! When are we scheduled to depart?" asked Obsidian, as Ebony and Angus were too busy hugging Steno and laughing.

Orion Shadow looks at the letter from Twilight again, "As soon as possible! Arrangements have been made so you will all be able to remain fed during your stay in town."

"Well then, we shall leave at first light tomorrow! Come Angus, Ebony, there is much to do. We must also pick our other seven," Obsidian said. Angus and Ebony nodded, moving to join Obsidian. "We really can't thank you enough, this is the best news we've heard in quite some time," Angus said to Orion.

Orion Shadow smiles at Angus. "I'm just glad the Princesses approved. I am sure all will go well!" He doesn't tell them about Onyx's attempt at sabotaging everything.

"Let us go prepare, then. Orion, I will look forward to dinner at your house upon your return," Obsidian said with a grin. The three departed, leaving Orion and Steno in the office.

Steno breathed a sigh. "Once word spreads that there might be some hope for co-existence, then maybe the prevailing attitude about you might change." He goes back to his desk. "Although, I seriously doubt Onyx will ever be so forgiving." He goes back to working on his report.

"Neither do I," Orion replies. "He won't rest until I am dead. Probably by his own hoof."

Meanwhile in Ponyville, it seemed like the entire town had turned out to watch the arrival of the changelings, and not only because two particular party ponies had again joined forces to create a celebration so tremendous, it rivaled only Rainbow Dash's last birthday in its scale. Twilight Sparkle stood upon a receiving platform, dressed in the full regalia of her station.

The ten changelings, led by Obsidian, stepped from the train and approached the platform where Twilight stood. Stopping at a proper distance, all of them bowed deeply. None of the changelings looked up as Obsidian spoke, "On behalf of ourselves and the changeling race, we humbly thank you for giving us this chance to live among you. We are your servants and swear our allegiance to Equestria and its rulers." He bowed deeply once he finished.

Twilight nods in acceptance, and offers Obsidian her hoof. "As a Princess of Equestria, it is my honor and privilege to welcome you to our fair country, and to the town of Ponyville. I hope that these next few weeks will go smoothly, as Orion assured me in his letter. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Elsewhere, Pinkie Pie is heard to shout "Let's get this party started already! We got cake to eat!"

Obsidian takes Twilight's hoof and bows, his muzzle almost touching her hoof. "An honor, Princess Twilight. Orion spoke very highly of you during our meetings."

At the mention of the word 'party' the changelings let loose a mighty cheer and headed off to find food and refreshment. Obsidian stayed behind to speak with Twilight. "I don't believe it was conveyed quite explicitly how grateful we are for this chance." In the distance, the sound of a party cannon firing announced the festivities were in full swing.

Twilight smiled a little to Obsidian. "I will admit, I felt a little suspicious of your motives, given how recent the last incursion was... but Orion and Princess Luna both assured me that you and the rest of your party were the perfect changelings to send along. I do believe that friendship can make even the unlikeliest creatures close companions."

Obsidian nods sadly. "I can understand your mistrust, and were I in your place I would have the same feelings. Even now, Orion is most likely experiencing the same feelings of mistrust from my kind. We proposed this exchange to prove that attitudes and perceptions can be changed, and each changeling here has sworn to be only the best of citizens. I hope, in time, that both our races will live in harmony."

"As do I, Obsidian. As do I." With a nod, she moves to step down from the platform. "Let's go join the party! Pinkie's parties are not to be missed, especially when Cheese Sandwich is in town!"

"Yes, let us away. May I accompany you?" Obsidian asked, bowing and stepping aside so Twilight could pass.

"Of course you may!" Twilight allows, giggling slightly. "You seem a very strong stallion, for a changeling. Almost as tall as my brother! What is your position in the hive?"

"I was but a lowly drone, nothing to really brag about," Obsidian says, slightly embarrassed. "I now lead the New Dawn, an organization of changelings who are dedicated to living among ponies in peace. It's quite a change from my days in the changeling army. A change for the better, I hasten to add."

"I'm sure of it," Twilight says, trotting toward the party now. "I look forward to learning more about you! There's so much that ponykind has assumed about your race... there's a lot of gaps to fill up!"

"We hope to learn as much about ponydom as well, Your Highness. I welcome the opportunity to exchange information," Obsidian said, smiling. They arrived at the party, weaving through the mass of ponies and the few changelings all seemingly having a good time.

Twilight blushes at the honorific, "Please, call me Twilight. Everypony does!" she says, giggling again slightly. Then Pinkie Pie spontaneously appears, plates of cake balanced on her back. "Heya!" she says with a beaming smile. "Want some cake, Twi? And Mr. Changeling?"

"Why, yes, thank you," Obsidian said, lifting a plate from Pinkie. Holding it in his magic, he takes a bite. "Wow - that is the best thing I have ever eaten in my life!"

"Thaaaank you!" Pinkie beams. "Cheese Sandwich made up this icing that's supposed to look like chitin! Isn't it awesome?!"

"It certainly looks like the real ting, I'll say that! You've done a wonderful job with this party, miss...um...?" Obsidian says.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" she says, shaking Obsidian's hoof with one of her own, "Ponyville's premiere party pony!"

"And I am Obsidian, leader of the New Dawn movement. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Pie."

"Call me Pinkie! And have some punch!" Suddenly a glass of punch is thrust into one of the holes in Obsidian's legs. It fits perfectly!

"Very well... Pinkie," Obsidian said, taking a sip of punch. He turns to Twilight. "Is this a common reception for newcomers to these parts?"

Twilight nods, "Definitely. She threw a party for me when I first came here to study friendship!"

"Well then," Obsidian announces, raising the hoof with the punch glass in it, "let's toast to more welcome parties!" He takes another drink.

"To more welcome parties!" Twilight and Pinkie toast their own drinks, and take sips of each.

Sitting in his throne room, Onyx drummed a hoof impatiently, waiting for his next appointment. He had summoned Orion to see him three whole minutes ago, and was most displeased with the lack of unicorn standing before him.

Said unicorn enters the room, having spent the previous three minutes walking to the throne room. Beside him were the two guards Steno had mentioned, to act as his protection detail in case of any further assaults by Duster. Orion bows. "You wished to see me, your majesty?"

"I never *wish* to see you, Mister High Society, I summoned you here on business." He makes a shoo-ing motion to the guards, who retreat outside of the throne room to wait. "What I wish for, well, let's just say it involves lots of hot coals and sharp objects." He smiled evilly. "So, I hear the first load of morons has left for Pretty Pony Land?"

Orion Shadow wisely does not externally react to these insults. "Indeed they have," he says with a nod. "They will live there for two months, barring any unpleasantness. Princess Luna informed me that if all goes well, the program will be expanded to all changelings who wish to go."

Onyx is unimpressed. "I see. I suppose I should be happy that all of these little thorns in my side will finally be gone. I should be, but I'm not." He glares at Orion. "Was this part of your little scheme? Can't destroy me outright, so let's spirit his subjects away so he weakens that much more each and every day?" he thunders, his voice echoing across the walls of the room. "You won't be happy until our entire way of life is obliterated, will you?" he hisses, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You want me just as dead as dear Mother, don't you?"

"A scheme? Surely not! I only want what's best for both our races, and Obsidian and the rest believe so too. Your way of life will continue, and will in fact be improved, because you won't have to forage anymore for love!" At the last statement, he frowns, "If I wanted you dead, King Onyx, I would have had other means to accomplish that."

"Assuming you could have ever got close enough... or were quick enough," Onyx sneered. Waving a hoof, he said, "Regardless, tat's not why I summoned you here. Do you see these?" He indicated a pile of scrolls on a table near the throne. "These are all of the reports that I had Steno generate on your activities. I admit, reading these would make one think you were a regular buffoon... care to take a peek?"

"I would," he says, floating the first one over with magic and unrolling it.

"I think you'll see what I mean. Blundering about, making things that much worse for yourself, it's quite funny to read, really. Whomever crafted that deserves to be an award-wining author." Onyx's sarcastic tone took on a more threatening sound. "And while I enjoy a good fiction now and then, the only award for trying to deceive me is a slow and agonizing session in the dungeon. Now then, how long did you think this could go on until I found out about it, little professor?"

"I honestly hoped long enough that I would be able to do what I set out to do, and then go home again without any further interference," he replies, putting the scroll back. "But you're a smart changeling. There's no use deceiving the deceiver, correct?"

Onyx sat and stared daggers at Orion for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, only two minutes later, he said, "You're evidently smarter than you look. Very well, you continue on with your 'mission,' and I promise I will not interfere. As a show of good faith, I will issue a directive that no changeling is to harm you, or harass you in any way. Yes, I heard about your *ahem* dust-up with Duster. Such a loyal subject. Anyway, I will leave you to your task, and the sooner you complete it and leave my sight, the happier I will be. Now, go before I change my mind." He turned away from Orion and stared off through an open window.

"Thank you." He turns abruptly and trots back toward the exit, keeping his guards on him anyway. He didn't exactly trust Onyx, given what Steno had told him a few days earlier.

After Orion departs, Onyx chuckles softly to himself. "Oh no, I won't interfere..." A flash of green envelops the throne, and Orion appears to be sitting upon it. "Why would I, when you'll do all the dirty work for me?" Orion/Onyx laughs heartily, his laugh echoing through the chamber.


	13. The Ambassador: Chapter 5

In a different part of the hive, Thunderball the changeling sat in his makeshift office, working on organizing the first meeting of the New Dawn after Obsidian's departure. There's a knock at the door. The door opens and in walks "Orion," exuding an air of superiority. He looks down his nose at the poor changeling.

"You would be the new leader of the New Dawn, correct?" said "Orion" in a very posh accent.

Thunderball nods, saluting with a hoof. "Yes sir, I am! Obsidian chose me! What can I do for you?"

"Oh, do be seated," said "Orion," waving a hoof dismissively. "I've come with news from the first team of settlers." He pulls a scroll out of a pouch at his side. He makes great show of adjusting his glasses and scanning the contents of the scroll. "Oh, it seems there have been some modifications to the original bargain. No matter, I'm sure the group is up to the challenge, eh wot?" he said, plastering the cheesiest grin on his face as he could.

"Modifications? What kind of modifications?" Thunderball asks, sitting down before the unicorn.

"Oh, small things, really. Let's see... ah yes, 'Due to the fact that all changelings look alike, each new arrival will be assigned a number. Said number will be permanently etched onto said changeling by means of heat transfer.' In short, you will all be branded once you set hoof on our soil. Nothing personal, mind you, but it's just for your own protection." "Orion" smiled. "Oh, and the next provision... 'Changelings will not be permitted to roam after dark, Must travel in pairs along designated routes ... like I said, all small things. Easily adaptable."

Thunderball looks thoroughly stunned. "Small?! Sir, they'll be treating us like we're second-class citizens! As if we're criminals!" He frowns some, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all…"

"Orion" shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Not much I can do about it, my friend. See? Right there, Princess Celestia's mark." He points to a wax seal, bearing a fuzzy imprint. "Well, you have a couple of months to get prepared for all of this, and if anything else changes, I'll be glad to stop by and brief you on it." He gets up and tips his top hat. "Good day, sir, I'll be in touch soon." He exits the office, slamming the door behind him.

Thunderball jumps at the slam and begins changing his itinerary for the meeting... given this new information, he supposed it was time to rethink things. Maybe peace with the ponies wasn't possible after all...

Outside the office, a brilliant flash of green is seen, and when it fades, Onyx is standing where Orion once stood. "Oh, this is too easy..." he said to himself, chuckling as he made his way back to the palace.

A short time later, Steno burst into Orion's office, picking bits of something off of his head. "Orion? Can you explain to me why, when I went to the New Dawn's headquarters, I was almost lynched in your place, and why the changelings there want your head on a pike?"

Orion looks thoroughly surprised, "They want -what-?! You were -what?!- Assemble my protection detail, I'm going over there!" He springs from his chair and starts getting ready to go.

Steno nods, and goes to alert the guards. As Orion and his group approach the New Dawn location, an angry group of changelings is waiting. Shouts of "There he is!","Treat him like they treat us!", and "Let's get him!" ring through the air as the mob advances, Thunderball leading the way.

Orion Shadow waves his hooves and shouts "Hold on, hold on! What is all this about? I thought you were supporting me in this, and Obsidian too! What's going on here?" He points a hoof at Thunderball. "Do us all a favor and explain, please!"

Thunderball looks stunned. "You have the gall to come back here, after reading the latest manifesto from the high-and mighty Princess Celestia about how we are to be treated as lower than cattle, and request an explanation?" he half-shouted. "We trusted you, and to have this happen?! I can only wonder what poor Obsidian is going through right now!" On a nearby tree, a bird lighted on a branch and tilted its head toward the commotion, a green flash washing over its eyes.

"Manifesto? What manifesto? I have no idea what you're talking about! Princess Celestia would never order something as cruel as that! She isn't-" Orion stops himself, about to say 'Chrysalis' but realizes that would be a very bad idea. So instead he says "She isn't a monster... I am certain that Obsidian and the others are being treated with the utmost dignity and respect."

Thunderball looks confused. "What do you mean, you don't know what I'm talking about? You came to my office, started reading off a list of conditions to our living in Equestria, you even showed me the royal seal on the scroll... what's your game, Orion? Are you deliberately trying to keep us from going?" The bird flew off in the direction of the palace. One could almost say it was laughing.

"But I never did any of those things! I was in my office the entire time!" Orion looks to Steno. "Tell them! You can vouch for me, can't you?"

"It's true! He was with me the whole time!" Steno pleads with the crowd. The only time I left him was to come here to see about the meeting!" A cry of "Get him!" erupts from the center of the mob, and the angry changelings surge forward.

Orion gulps. "We're vastly outnumbered... run!" He turns tail and gallops as fast as he can, but trips over a large boulder and falls flat on his face.

The changelings swarm around Orion, kicking and lashing out with their hooves and horns, attempting to strike a blow. Their frenzied cries fill the air.

Orion is kicked and lashed out at, sporting several injuries as a result. He tries to get up, gasping for breath. "Please, every changeling, listen to me! I wouldn't mislead you! My intentions are pure! Please, you have to believe me!"

A shield is thrown up around Orion as the guards and Steno reach where he lay. The changelings, their aggression somewhat sated, start to back off, mumbling to themselves. Thunderball approached the shielded unicorn. "Then, if it wasn't you, then who would do something so cruel as to shatter our dreams of equality and peace?"

"The one who calls himself your king," Orion hisses. "Onyx." He looks to Steno and the guards. "I think it's time we had a talk with him. What do you say?"

Onyx's name is murmured through the group. Thunderball stops and thinks back to their "meeting." "You know, something seemed off during the meeting today. It looked like you, but it talked different, and the mannerisms... oh Orion, I am so sorry..." Thunderball turned back to the group. "Fellow Dawners, we have been tricked! If this isn't a sign that we must leave this place, then I don't know what is!" He approaches Orion slowly. "I will go with you. There's a lot to be answered for."

"I'll say." Orion deactivates the shield, and looks to Thunderball. "Thank you for finally listening to me... you know I'm not as cruel as that."

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry... Come, I'll fill you in on what was said while we head to the palace." He turns back to the group. "We'll meet tomorrow, and by then we will have definite answers." The group slowly disperses.

Orion listens to Thunderball's story, his expression growing decidedly darker with every word. "Branding, traveling in pairs, no traveling after dark... that's just disgusting. How -dare- he say something like that!"

"I couldn't believe it either, but he showed me the scroll. There was a seal on it, which he said was Princess Celestia's official seal." Thunderball looks apologetic. "I know it doesn't excuse our behaviour, but at least you can see why we were so upset. To have come this far only to have our dreams essentially crushed... well, are you going to be okay?" He looked over Orion's wounds.

Orion Shadow is limping slightly, and some blood has managed to appear on his coat... there are also lots of bruises. "I'll be fine, nothing my first aid kit can't fix. Thank you though."

"Perhaps we should stop by the office first," Steno suggests. One, to allow you to mend yourself before appearing before Onyx; and two, to show Thunderball what a real royal seal looks like. Mostly the first reason, though. Do you really want Onyx gloating over the fact you were physically injured?"

"Not really," he admits, nodding in agreement with Steno. "To the office then." He makes his way there, pointedly ignoring the stares of other changelings they pass as he goes.

Back at Orion's office, while Orion makes himself more presentable, Steno shows Thunderball an official royal seal. Thunderball studies it carefully. "No, the seal I saw was blurry, and looked nothing like that," he says. "The writing was different, too, more rushed it seemed. This looks... well, if the wind were visible, it would look like this writing."

"Then it was forged," Orion states, as he finishes up. "And very poorly forged at that... just like his impression of me. Onyx is now so desperate to paint me in a bad light that the illusion he creates is weak... sad, really. You'd think he'd be a better actor." He trots to the door. "Shall we go?"

The group nods, and joins Orion on the walk to the throne room.


	14. The Ambassador: Chapter 6

Orion, Thunderball, and Steno Pad trot together toward the throne room of the changeling palace, Orion in the center. This diplomatic mission hadn't been going quite as well as he had hoped, and today he intended to confront the changeling directly responsible. He looks to the guards on either side of the throne room door once they arrive, and says "We request an audience with his majesty. Will you let us in?"

Wordlessly, the guards stepped aside and opened the doors to the throne room. Onyx sat idly reading through a scroll. He glanced up as the doors opened. "Well well, Ambassador Prissy makes another appearance. What's the problem this time, your office chair too hard for your delicate flanks?" he said in a condescending tone. The guards tried to stifle their chuckling and maintain their professional composure.

"Actually, I am not prissy and the chair is perfectly fine, but that's beside the point." He scowls up at the changeling, and continues. "I'm here to accuse you of deliberately attempting to derail a diplomatic mission, through such methods as impersonating me and lying about the terms of habitation in Equestria."

"Are you now?" Onyx clicked his front hooves together before rising slowly and walking down to Orion. He leaned in close and hissed, "Then, you had better be absolutely sure that you have your facts straight, my dear pony. I could decide such accusations are an act to begin a war against the changeling race." A sinister smile crossed Onyx's face. "At which time, all diplomatic protection you enjoy will be summarily revoked, and make you fair game for any changeling who dares to exact their revenge for dear Mother." He walked slowly back to the throne and sat down. "Now then, please enlighten me as to why I would want to derail the departure of these pony wannabees from my sight."

"Because you want my mission to fail," Orion responds coldly, trying to keep his emotions in check. "And you will do anything to ensure that does! And you came very close, too! The New Dawners were ready to kill me when they first heard of your deceptions!" He looks to his companions, allowing them to add to his story.

"I don't know why you're trying to turn us against Orion," Thunderball continued, "I would think you'd be glad to get rid of us! Considering all of the times you promised to 'look in to' the harassment we report on an almost daily basis at the hooves of your guards and loyalists!"

Steno spoke up. "What I don't understand is why you're so intent on seeing Orion fail, and be humiliated. Asking for reports that detail Orion's blunders and failings. I can't even begin to fathom the reasoning behind that. At times I wonder if I made the wrong choice staying on as your scribe."

"I may have been in the room at the time your Mother died, your majesty, but it was I who asked that she be allowed to return to her true home and buried in the first place! You are allowing your emotions to control your thinking, and if left unchecked, -you- will be the one driving our races toward war." He looks back to his friends once more, "I don't know how the government works around here... but I think you should be removed and replaced with some-ling more reasonable!"

Onyx's expression was that of a stone. Exhaling deeply, he motioned to the guards. "Would you please escort Steno and Thunderball into the main hallway,and see that the ambassador and I aren't disturbed?" he asked in a quiet, even tone. This seemed to frighten the guards even more than one of his full-blown tirades, and they moved quickly, hustling Steno and Thunderball from the room despite their protests.

Once the doors had closed, Onyx once again joined Orion, standing a muzzle-length apart. "Do you really want to know what I think, my dear Orion Brownmane, lapdog to the princesses of that pathetic pony world you hail from?" he asked, his voice raising in volume as he spoke, his eyes and bioluminescent parts beginning to glow a fierce shade of bright green. "I think you're a pony that has been coddled for far too long, using your privilege and status to rise above those much more qualified than you could have ever hoped to be! You care nothing except for making yourself look good, and you don't care who you step on along the way to achieve that goal!" He was practically yelling now, flecks of spittle flying from his jowls as he continued. "And I will ALWAYS hold you responsible as the pony that MURDERED the only mother I grew to know and love! YOU stripped me of her love and comfort, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I DO THE SAME TO YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" Stomping heavily, he returned to the base of the platform that held the throne. "Do what you have to do to get these vermin, and yourself, off my land as quickly as possible. There will be no more interference from me, nor will I provide any assistance. You have thirty days, beginning with the sunrise tomorrow. Leave me now." He sat down on the throne, looking away from Orion.

"If you think that, then you don't know me at all," Orion says icily at last, turning to leave. "I will give you my word: thirty days from now, the subjects you dare call vermin and myself will be gone, and I will let you deal with the consequences of that wish. Goodbye, your majesty." He opens the door and trots back out into the hall, slamming the door closed with such force, the sound rumbled throughout the building. He looks back to Steno and Thunderball. "Thunder, I want you to take the New Dawners and any-ling they want to bring along to Equestria as soon as possible. I will ensure that they are protected."

Thunderball, having heard the exchange from the hallway, along with most of the changeling kingdom, nodded. "We will be sure to be ready. The next transport group can leave as soon as the word is given, and the rest can be brought up to speed within the next week or two." He walked up and hugged Orion. "Thank you, and again, I am truly sorry for my actions earlier." Breaking the hug, he left at a quick trot.

Steno moved alongside Orion. "Orion... when the time comes to leave, I... I want to go with you. This whole mess has convinced me that I no longer belong here," he said. His expression paled, as much as a changeling's could. "What will Princess Celestia say when about five times the number of refugees land on Equestrian lands?" he asked, worried. "Anyling that gets sent back is as good as dead, if I know Onyx like I think I do."

"I'll explain everything to her myself, don't worry... I'm sure we won't have to send any of you back." He gives Steno a warm hug, "I'm glad you want to come with me... in fact, I was going to ask you myself. I'd like you to be my assistant when we return to Equestria."

Steno hugs back. "I'd be honored, Orion." Releasing the hug, he starts back to the office. "We'd better get things ready to go. Should I start drafting the scroll to the Princess, or do you wish to handle that yourself?"

"I'll take care of it... start packing my things up though, would you? We may even be able to arrive tonight."

"Consider it done. I'll need to grab a few things from the house as well." Steno enters the office and immediately busies himself packing important papers, copies of correspondence, and a few tightly-bound scrolls into a large satchel. Once that's completed, he says to Orion, "I'm going to the house to get our things together. If I don't return, take that satchel and get out of here as quick as you can. I doubt Onyx will go back on his word, but I don't trust his minions as far as I can throw them, either. I should be back in an hour." He hugs Orion again and departs.

That night, the sky over Canterlot goes even darker than usual as thousands of changelings fly as one toward the city, led by none other than Orion himself, riding on Steno Pad's back. Chitin was a very odd thing to sit on, when he thought about it. On his own back was the satchel he had been given. They pass over Luna's moon, briefly blocking its light as they make their descent toward the castle proper.

A contingent of guards stands at attention, watching the approaching changelings as they approach the main courtyard. Princesses Celestia and Luna stand close to the palace, wearing their finest royal regalia, smiles already on their faces. Luna seems to be smiling more upon seeing her dear friend Orion returning from his mission.

The changelings land as one, with Orion and Steno at the head of the formation. As Orion dismounts, Steno and every changeling immediately bows deeply, eyes closed.

"As Princess of the Night, and on behalf of our sister, we welcome thee, brave refugees of the changeling world, to thy new life in Equestria. Dost thou swear thy fealty to the Crown, and vouchsafe to defend Equestria from all enemies, even if it means fighting thine own kind?"

Steno raised his eyes, still bowing deeply. "As duly appointed spokesling for all assembled, I state that we will defend Equestria from all threats, and to Equestria and its rulers we pledge our loyalty and gratitude."

Princess Celestia spoke next. "Who will stand as sponsor for those assembled?"

Orion speaks next, "Having lived among and communicated with all assembled for several weeks, it would be my honor and privilege to stand as sponsor for these changelings. They are strong, courageous, and exemplify all the traits of harmony upon which we have founded our society."

Luna smiled broadly. "Sir Orion, we have heard thy statement. On behalf of Equestria, we welcome our new citizens and bid them happiness and success in their new lives. Rise, citizens of Equestria!"

The changelings rose and let out a loud cheer. Raising a hoof, Celestia announced, "Temporary shelter has been set up for you, along with food and drink. Tomorrow morning, we will begin your placement into your new lives. Please go to the escorts and we will get you settled," she said, motioning to one side of the courtyard where a group of volunteers stood. She beckoned Orion and Steno to come closer.

Orion Shadow trots forward toward his Princess, bowing politely toward her, as ever. "It is good to be home, Princess... I've missed it." He doesn't add that to some extent he missed Luna as well, but figured it was understood anyway.

We're glad you are safe, Orion," Celestia said, "Some more than others." She shot Luna a sly look as Luna tried not to blush. "When we received your appeal, we were quite concerned. Have things become that bad in the changeling world?"

Steno cleared his throat and levitated a scroll from his satchel. "I believe this will answer that question, Your Highness," he said, presenting the scroll and bowing. "This is a copy of an official decree that King Onyx was going to deliver had his deceit been successful in, putting it as he would, 'neutralizing the pony threat.'"

Celestia and Luna both read the scroll, their expressions becoming more horrified as they scanned the page. "Were thou aware of these machinations, Sir Orion?" Luna asked, her eyes reflecting a barely-contained fury.

Orion gives a solemn nod, "Indeed I was... he approached Thunderball disguised as me, and told him about some new terms that Princess Celestia had added to our agreement, things like brandings, not being allowed out at night, traveling along designated routes... all of that was, of course, false. And when Steno, Thunderball, and I went to confront him about it... he did not respond well to our claims."

"Then, we are relieved to have saved these changelings from such a terrible fate as outlined here. And what of thee, Orion? Were thou mistreated or harmed in any way during your stay?" Luna pressed further.

Orion shakes his head, "He threatened to do so many times, and a small gang of loyalists nearly accosted me... but Steno arrived at the last moment." He looks up at Luna. "However... I do not think it wise that King Onyx should be allowed to continue his rule, as he will surely run himself ragged trying to exact his revenge on me. The changeling hive deserves to have a leader who wants to work with ponies, rather than persecute or go to war with them."

Luna cleared her throat. "Sister, we believe that Sir Brownmane has one final duty to perform before he can be released from his duties as ambassador. With thine indulgence?" she asked, and Celestia simple nodded, a small smirk crossing her lips.

Luna sat down and opened her front hooves wide. "Sir Brownmane, we command thee to show proper greeting to thy sovereign!" she said, a playful smile crossing her face.

Orion laughs and wraps his own forelegs around Luna, hugging her tightly. "I am glad to be home, Luna... I missed you," he whispers, so softly that only she can hear him.

"We missed thee, too," Luna whispered back, sneaking in a nuzzle. Releasing the hug, and collecting her royal bearings, Luna stated, "Thy duties are complete, go and rest now, and we shall see thee on the morrow. This applies to thou as well, noble scribe."

Orion turns to Steno and gives his friend a hug, "Sleep well, Steno. I'll want you with me on the train ride back to Ponyville."

"Looking forward to it, boss," Steno replied, hugging him back, then going to find his bunk for the night.


	15. The Twin Dilemma: Chapter 1

It is nighttime in Ponyville. The autumn winds are crisp tonight, something Orion Shadow likes very much as he trots about Ponyville's town square, dressed in a simple blue waistcoat with silver buttons and a white scarf. He'd been having very strange dreams involving a changeling named Onyx, but ignored them. He keeps cheerfully trotting along, his hooves moving with a noble grace.

Approaching from the opposite direction, a pony wearing a hooded cloak walks toward Orion, furtively glancing around now and then, as if he was afraid he was being followed. Spotting Orion, he quickens his pace, stopping short in front of him. "Sir Brownmane? Pardon my intrusion into your private time, but I bear an important summons for you." He passes over a scroll. "There are too many eyes and ears here, good sir. Please read this in a private location." With a final glance around, he bows his head slghtly. "Good evening, sir," he says before galloping off and into the shadows.

Orion Shadow doesn't have much chance to say anything as he is hoofed over a scroll. He nods to the mysterious hooded pony, before straightening his glasses and trotting back toward Shadowfall Manor, entering quietly.

Cassius takes his coat. "Back so soon, m'lord?" asks the servant.

Orion nods. "A matter has arisen, Cassius… kindly prepare a cup of your finest earl grey, I'll be in my study. Send Raven there if she calls for me."

Cassius nods. "As you wish, m'lord." He trots off, and Orion teleports into the study.

The room was large and made of wood, with a large window on one side and a painting of Trottingham's skyline on another wall. There was a roll-top desk, made of some wood that might or might not be mahogany, and a wardrobe. There was a globe, the old-fashioned kind where the seas were beige instead of blue. There was a stained glass lamp and two large bookcases. The chair in front of the roll-top desk looked like a mad Victorian inventor's attempt to replicate a modern office chair without having any real idea what one looked like. It involved brass and gears.

It was, in effect, exactly what an eccentric professor noble like him would want in a private study. Orion takes a seat and unfolds the scroll, holding it up close to his face and reading what it has to say.

The scroll, written in perfect script, bears the royal seal of the Princess of the Sun at the very bottom. It reads: "Dearest Sir Brownmane, My deepest apologies for the cloak-and-dagger method of delivering this message to you. Were there a better way, I would have certainly chosen that method; as it is, the fewer ponies that know of what I am about to tell you, the better for Equestria as a whole. Recently, there have been rumblings throughout the nobility regarding the balance of power. Concerned, I tasked an official with gaining access to this group to sound out their motives. His report was most grim, and has the potential to upset politics in Equestria for many years to come. I have always found you to be an honest and upstanding pony, Sir Brownmane, and it is because of this that I make the following request of you. I am asking you to come to Canterlot to receive further instruction; I fear if this letter were to fall into the wrong hands all would be lost before any actions could be taken. Please proceed with all haste, and show the attached pass to the guards - it will grant you immediate entry. I look forward to seeing you soon, my little pony. Most sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Orion widens his eyes as he reads the letter, his horn flaring as takes the attached pass. He climbs to his hooves, slipping on a spare waistcoat as he trots back out into the hall, his hooves clip-clopping on the marble floor. "Nevermind the tea, Cassius! I have urgent business in Canterlot to attend to! Have the carriage ready to take me to the train station, please!"

Cassius nods, and does as he is instructed. Moments later, Orion is on the last train out to Canterlot that evening.

Arriving at the train station, Orion is greeted by a noblepony he had a brief dealing with in the past. "Ah, Sir Brownmane! So good to see you again, eh wot?" he says, a seemingly friendly smile on his face.

Orion Shadow gives the noblepony a warm smile. "Indeed, Lord Berrington. It's been a long time! How is Lady Berrington doing? I am told you have two new foals?"

Lord Berrington gives a nod and a chuckle. "Oh goodness, yes. Absolute bundles of energy, those two ... must get it from their mother." He chuckles more at his lame joke. "So very good to see a friendly face in this town these days, I say. Have you ... heard the rumblings, my friend?" he asks quietly, leaning in to attempt to foil any eavesdroppers.

"Not in detail… but I know they're around. What are these rumblings about?" he whispers back.

Motioning for Orion to follow, Berrington starts walking away from the platform. "Such treasonous words I would have never expected to hear," he says sadly and quietly. "Word is a group of nobles are hatching a plot to take over the throne and install themselves as the ruling body. I've heard they're even attempting to sway Blueblood to their cause." He shakes his head. "I'm not buying into their garbage, as are several others. They must be stopped, but we don't know how."

Orion frowns deeply, a hint of anger appearing in his face. "Those fools…" he growls, before clearing his throat. "As it happens, Princess Celestia sent me a letter earlier this evening. I am to report to Canterlot, where I will receive further instructions." He gives Berrington a nod, "I shall of course keep you posted, and I'd like you to send word to the other allies… oh, and when you can, keep an eye out on Shadowfall for me until I return." The train pulls into the station as he finishes speaking.

"Gladly," he replies. "Just ... be careful in your dealings. They're a slippery type, those traitors. I'll await your word before contacting the others." He helps Orion get his bags on the train. "Safe travels, my friend," he says, giving Orion a quick hug before stepping back to the platform.

Orion Shadow hugs back, before trotting over to an empty carriage, where he sits, staring pensively out a window.

The train pulls out of the station and chugs along into the night, the way illuminated by Luna's artful positioning of the moon and stars. The conductor passes through and punches Orion's ticket, then moves along toward the rear of the train, leaving Orion alone with his thoughts.

As the train pulls into Canterlot station a couple hours later, it is nearly midnight, according to Orion's pocket watch. He collects his bags and trots out of the train, his pass at the ready.

A handsome cab sits nearby, the driver idly drumming his hooves on the ground. There's not much call for taxi service this time of night, but hope springs eternal, especially for ol' Archie. Seeing Orion, he waves a hoof in his direction. "Need a lift, sir? Best ride in Canterlot!"

Orion smiles and trots over to the carriage. "Certainly, sir! I'm glad you're here, given the lateness of the hour." He floats his bags into the back before climbing in, buckling himself up. "I'm Orion, by the way. Could you take me to the castle, please?'

"I always wait for the last train before heading home, Mister Orion. And I'm Gateway Arch, but everypony calls me Archie." He gvies a push with his hooves against the ground and soon the cab is moving along at a brisk pace. "I don't get a lot of dignitaries in my cab, so I'm honored that you're riding along tonight."

"It's a pleasure, Archie! The other dignitaries don't know what they're missing." As they go he glances up at the sky and smiles. "Mmm… Luna's marvelous artwork, spectacular as always! Her night skies are some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Archie smiles too. "One benefit of working nights. I get a great view every night." The cab passes through the empty streets, the clacking of hooves on cobblestones the companion sound to the rumble of carriage wheels. "Must be pretty important business if you're heading to the castle this time of night," Archie says, breaking the silence.

He nods in assent. "Oh yes, very… I'd say, but it's confidential. One never knows who might be listening!"

"Gotcha," he replies with a wink. "None of my business anyway, just curious is all." He slows to a stop at the main gates of the castle. "Here we are, sir. That's two bits for the fare."

He gets his things and floats over the bits, plus a bit more as a tip. "Thank you again, Archie. Have a good evening!"

"You too, Mister Orion. Hope to see you on the return trip!" He tips his cap and heads off into the night.

The night guards stand at the entrance to the castle, blocking the way with their spears. "Access is restricted, sir. Please state your business," the senior guard announces.

Orion Shadow draws himself up to his full height, looking noble. "The Right Honorable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet, here by appointment with Their Majesties."

The senior guard levitates a clipboard to his face and scans the paper attached. "I do not see your name here on tonight's appointment list, sir. You'll have to return tomorrow morning."

He floats over the pass. "Call it an urgent one."

Upon reading the pass, the guard blanches a little. "My apologies, sir. We will take you to your quarters immediately." He summons another guard nearby and whispers something to him. The other guard nods, gathering Orion's baggage in his magic. "Please follow me, sir. Their Highnesses have asked that you be presented first thing in the morning. I will take you to your chambers so you may rest." He starts trotting slowly through the gate and down the corridor.

Orion nods, and trots down the hall with the guards to his quarters.


	16. The Twin Dilemma: Chapter 2

As the first rays of light begin to break over the horizon, there is a knocking at Orion's door. "Sir Brownmane?" an official voice calls out. "Her Highnesses have requested your presence. Are you awake, sir?"

The door acquires a dark blue glow as it swings open. Orion is indeed awake, dressed in a dark violet waistcoat, blue dress shirt, and a dark purple bow tie. "Indeed I am! Lead the way!" He says brightly.

"This way, sir," the guard says, turing briskly and walking down the hallway. "Her Highnesses apologize for the very early hour, it is more for their convenience. Princess Luna will need to retire soon, you understand." Turning off the main corridor, the guard stops in front of two other guards, spears at the ready. He salutes, and addresses the senior guard. The two guards part, and the door is opened.

Princesses Celestia and Luna are seated on cushions inside the room, chatting amongst themselves. "Presenting The Right Honourable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet," the guard announces, bowing deeply.

Princess Celestia is the first to speak. "Thank you for coming so quickly, my little pony."

Orion bows to the Princesses as he enters, then says "You're very welcome, Your Majesty. I felt it was proper."

"My trust in you was well-placed," Celestia says. "I trust you've familiarized yourself with the events that have transpired lately."

Luna adds, "The cowards cannot even face us directly, instead plot and plan in the shadows. We cannot allow them to continue, but we cannot get close enough to find the leaders."

"That's where I would come in?" Orion guesses. "Infiltrate their ranks and report back on what I find?"

Celestia nods. "It would be dangerous, and could possibly be life-threatening. My sister and I feel there is no other option. Such treasonous ramblings must be brought to an end before serious damage is done, both to Equestria and our throne."

"We do not make such a request lightly, Sir Brownmane," Luna says. "Thou will be compensated for your efforts, in a manner you deem fair and equitable. However, thou must choose to accept this mission of thine own volition." She peers deep into Orion's eyes. "Sir Brownmane, dost thou accept this mission?"

Orion Shadow gives Princess Luna a nod. "I accept, your majesty. I will not fail you."

Both princesses smile. "We are in your debt, Sir Brownmane," Luna says, with a small bow.

"Make whatever arrangements you need, and do not hesitate to ask for our assistance if you need it. Use these for official communication." Celestia says, levitating over a stack of specially-marked parchments. "We will not interfere in any way with your investigation. Good luck, my little pony."

Orion levitates the stationary into his saddlebags, smiling back. "Thank you both. Do you know at least where I can find them?"

"We've heard rumors that they congregate at the Hoof 'n Mouth Tavern. I've heard one of them owns the establishment, which is why they've not attracted too much attention. The owner is Lager Hops, and is friendly with the nobles that frequent his place." Celestia's expression saddens. "I don't know why they feel the need to do this, and my heart aches."

Orion gives Princess Celestia a smile. "You'll find out soon, I promise. I'll bet my life on it." He bows again and then turns to go.

The Hoof 'n' Mouth Tavern was busy, especially at a quarter past nine in the evening. Ponies of all classes from nobles down to market stall owners filled its bar and booths, talking loudly about anything and everything in varying stages of intoxication. In a back room, a meeting of ponies was about to start. Their mission was to overthrow the Royal Sisters. At the head of the table stood a grey unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail. Outside the tavern, a similar unicorn went inside, dressed in shabbier clothing than he normally wore, with his cutie mark obscured. One of them was Orion, the other wasn't, but could have been

"All right, you lot, settle down, we'll start in a moment." The unicorn walked away from the table, stepped through the door separating the back room from the rest of the pub, and immediately froze in his tracks. A look of shock, then one of amusement, crept over his features. "Well. Nopony told me the new bar mirror had arrived," he said with a chuckle and a sly grin. He set his glass on the bar and started to slowly circle Orion. Shaking his head in amusement, he laughed slightly. "And what, or more precisely, who, do we have here?" he asked. "Is this my assassin, hired to remove the threat against Crown and country, and take my place as the leader of the true revolution? Or is this," he said slowly and softly, getting muzzle-close to Orion, "just a tale of happy circumstance that my exact double should walk into the very pub I occupy?"

"I should think the latter," Orion lies, his accent still as posh as ever. "You are Lager Hops, I hope? I've come to join you." He extends a forehoof. "The name is Tenebrae, by the way."

"That would be me," Lager said warily, taking Orion's hoof in a firm shake. "And I am curious, good sir, as to how you know of me. And what business we may have together." Two burly earth ponies, sitting nearby on stools at the bar, start to slowly make their way closer to the two. Lager shoots them a glance and they maintain a discrete distance.

Orion Shadow allows himself a smirk. "Oh come now, you're one of the most daring ponies in town... it's not every day somepony plans to upset the Equestrian government. Few would have the courage, but I can see that you do." He lets go of Lager's hoof. "Besides... I have connections in Trottingham. Allow me to join, and you'll find yourself with dozens of new comrades."

"Yes, I suppose my reputation does precede me," he says with false humility, "and I also suppose that you fully understand that daring is no substitute for being careful." He motions to one of the earth ponies as a light restraining field envelops Orion. "Now relax, Tenebrae, this won't hurt, it's simply a precaution." The earth pony slides a small metallic ring over the base of Orion's horn. "A simple magic damper," Lager explains, releasing the restraining field. "Once we verify your intent, it will be removed. On that you have my word." The second earth pony does a quick frisk of Orion's clothing and body, looking at Lager and shaking his head once finished. "At least you were smart enough to not bring a weapon. So far, so good," Lager smiles. "Shall we?" he says, nodding to the back room and taking his now-refilled drink from the bartender.

"We shall," says Orion breezily, trotting alongside Lager. "And of course I didn't bring a weapon, I don't like them." This was true.

"You don't have to like them in order to carry them," Lager deadpanned. He walked into the back room, followed by Orion and the two earth ponies. "Gentlecolts!" he announced once the doors were closed. "Fortune smiles upon us this night, for I have found a certain something that will ensure our success. Behold!"

All eyes fell upon Orion. A few audible gasps could be heard from the assembly. Lager smirked. "I know, right? I was shocked, too. Gentlecolts, meet Tenebrae, our newest ally against the royal mockery-err, monarchy and friend to the revolution!"

Orion takes a bow, smiling warmly. "A pleasure to meet you all! I'm sure we'll all get along splendidly." He glances back to Lager. "What's on the agenda for this evening?" he asks.

"Oh, tonight's agenda has changed somewhat," Lager said with a grin. "You see, whenever we bring in a new prospective member, regardless of what he looks like, we always go through an initiation, of sorts." He addressed the group. "Now then, please give our new friend the once-over and voice your concerns freely."

Several of the ponies gazed hard at Orion, one in particular. Looking Orion up and down his eyes registered recognition. Finally, the pony spoke, in a fairly pompous accent. "You look oddly familiar, and not because of... " said one, nodding toward Lager. "Tell us, are you noble or common, sir?" The rest waited for Orion's answer.

"Common," Orion lies again. "Don't let the accent fool you. I picked up after many years working as a butler."

"And why would a simple commoner want to overthrow the establishment?" piped up another pony. "You commoners practically throw yourselves at their hooves should they deign to even glance on your direction." His eyes narrowed. "What do you really want out of this?" he asked in a low voice.

Orion glares icicles at the second pony, his expression dark. "You sir are a pony of the establishment yourself, from the sound of things. The life of a commoner is a harsh one, not that I would expect you to know that." He scowls.

Complete silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it was more like a good five minutes, neither pony daring to move or even blink. Finally, the assembly burst into raucous laughter. "Oi, he's got quite the set of clankers, 'asn't 'e?" stated one portly pony with a thick Trottingham accent.

The accusatory pony smiled. "I worked my way into the establishment, my good butler," he said, "I know all too well about the harsh realities of common life. That's why I believe a change in rulers is necessary. By making life easier for the common pony folk, we make them happier, which makes them more productive, thereby increasing our bottom line without so much as having to lift a hoof. But my question remains - what place do you seek once we take control?"

Orion Shadow shrugs, his good mood restored as if it had always been there. "A good question, my friend! I haven't considered it. Perhaps a teaching post at a university somewhere."

The pony blinked, a flash in his eyes suggesting something more than he was revealing. "Is that all? A professor? Most commoners would jump at the chance to become a ruler over their own little fiefdom." He studied Orion again. "You are an interesting one, Mister Butler," he said, giving him a slight flank bump in passing. "We should talk later." He flashes a wide smile before returning to his place at the table.

Lager drummed a hoof on the table. "Okay, okay... are there any other questions for our petitioner?" he asked in a stern voice, trying to get things back on track. "Any concerns, disagreements, anything?" He looked out at the assembly, as each pony shook his head in the negative. "Very well, then," Lager said, looking at Orion, "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Plenty," says Orion, trotting over to an empty seat and sitting, resting his forelegs on the table. "Why are we all here? What did the royalty ever do to us?" He turns to look at Lager. "You've got to be more than just a simple tavern owner, my good stallion. There's got to be some sort of past event that inspired you to make this group. What was it?"

Lager leaned forward and rested his head on his hooves, chuckling. "You give me way too much credit, my dear pony. I didn't create this group; I merely gave it a space to vent their grievances. Night after night they would traipse in, order plenty of cider and complain about some sleight that one princess or the other had perpetrated. And they drank, and complained, on and on for... how long has it been now?" he asked a pony seated to his right.

"Nigh on two years now, boss," was the reply. "And if it weren't for ol' Lager here, tellin' us to grow a set and do something about it, we'd still all be cryin' in our cider instead of finalizing our grand plan."

"Just to clarify, my dear Tenebrae. They let me pretend to be in charge because I forgave all of their tabs. Luckily, they didn't put too big a dent in my savings." Lager leaned back. "Well, that and I have a knack for organizing things."

Orion nods a little bit, making careful mental notes of all that he was hearing. "Indeed! This seems to be a very well-organized meeting, and that goes for the tavern too. There are places back in Trottingham that could do with improvement in that department." He leans back a little. "Do you plan to continue running the tavern after you've taken control?"

"We all need a hobby," Lager replied. "Lest you think I have designs on the throne, let me assure you I do not. I believe that honor falls upon ol' Lord Pompington here," he said, indicating the portly Trottingham noble. "Or, at the very least, he will be in charge of setting up the ruling body. My main task is to be the fall pony should anything go horribly wrong. And, to continue to serve the finest spirits to the most noble of ponies."

He stood up, using his magic to produce a plain wooden box. On the front was what appeard to be a small spout, not really designed for pouring anything however. Two lids sat on top, and a faint rattle could be heard. "I'm afraid I must stop the proceedings and call upon the secret ballot. Each pony will drop a marble from the back into the spout in the front, white for yea and black for nay. One nay vote, and I'm afraid your time with us will be at an end, good sir Tenebrae." Lager moved around the table, stopping next to each pony. He shielded the box in such a way that nopony could see what marble was being selected. Once the last pony cast his vote, Lager sat down and peeked inside. His expression was fairly neutral. He glanced up at Orion. "Ready to hear your fate?"

Orion Shadow nods once, an equally neutral expression on his face. "As I'll ever be."

Lager nods toward the two burly earth ponies, and they stand on either side of Orion. Lager slowly rises from his seat and starts walking toward Orion. "Then, let the record reflect that upon the conclusion of the voting, the New Equestrian Congress has decreed that the unicorn known as Tenebrae is officially..." He stops and nods. One of the earth ponies removes the magic damper from Orion's horn. "Accepted as a member with no dissenting votes. Welcome aboard, good sir." He extends his hoof to Orion.

Orion shakes the hoof, smiling. "Thank you, sir. It's a pleasure to be here."

A hearty round of hoof-drumming accompanies the well-wishes of the assembly. "We'll meet again tomorrow night - the time is near!" Lager announces.

As the crowd moved toward the tavern to celebrate another successful meeting, the pony that had appeared so adversarial to Orion approached him. "Tenebrae, was it? I hope you'll forgive me for that little business earlier; it's just a little thing I do to all new potential recruits to the 'cause'. They call me Omni, by the way." He offered a hoof.

"Pleased to meet you Omni," says Orion, shaking the offered hoof with his own. "What attracted you to this group?"

Omni chuckled. "Oh, there could be quite a few reasons, I guess. Perhaps I was intrigued by the cloak-and-dagger aspect of it, perhaps I was bored and needed a way to liven my otherwise dull evenings, maybe even Lager himself asked me to join to add a more level-headed approach to things. Why I stay, however, is the real question now, isn't it? Perhaps I just want to see which of these dunderheads actually think they could overthrow the princesses." He leans in close. "You never know, I could be an agent of Celestia herself!" He winks and smiles.

"Couldn't we all?" Orion counters, winking back. "Anyway, shall we get drinks? Or go somewhere less crowded?"

"I was just about to head back home, honestly. Since I'm not one to kill vast amounts of brain cells with Lager's collection of poisons, much like the others in our little band. Would you care to walk with me, or are you planning to stay here for a bit?"

"Let's walk," Orion says with a nod. "I like tea better anyway."

Omni smiled. "Excellent." He walks toward the door, holding it open. "After you, good sir."

"Thank you!" He bows his head and trots out into the night.

They walk in silence for a bit, until Omni turns and says, "Yes, it is an interesting band we have, Tenebrae." His voice drops in volume and he leans in closer. "Or should I properly call you Sir Brownmane?"

"So you do know me," he says with an amused chuckle. "Just call me Orion please, Omni. Everypony else does."

"I had a suspicion. Relax, I won't give you away. I'm mainly hoping you're here to talk some sense into these idiots." He sighed in frustration. "They're hell-bent on going through with their little bloodless coup and nopony can talk them out of it." He casts a gaze at Orion. "They sent you, didn't they?" he asks in a low whisper. "You're here on orders from the crown, aren't you?"

"Yes." He nods, showing him whatever it was the sisters had given him earlier. "If I can do anything to stop them from succeeding, I will."

Omni exhales deeply. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew the princesses would turn a blind eye for only so long." He looks at Orion with a sad expression. "So, they intend to carry out their plan in five days. Lager thinks it's all a big lark and refuses to see that these idiots are serious!" He stops and takes a deep breath. "They have to be stopped. I've been stonewalling things as best as I can, but they're ready to go ahead anyway."

"But now there's two of us," he says, nodding. "So over the next five days, we need to come up with a plan. I have connections back in Trottingham, I intend to use them. What about you?"

"I have a friend in the constabulary force here. I've been sending him information and he's been relaying it through channels to the Royal Guard." He smirks. "Yes. I'm the mole." His expression grows serious. "They think that because I can keep their sorry flanks out of jail when they get picked up for being drunk in public that I have some stature in town." He shakes his head. "Part of the arrangement with my friend, up through his superiors. In exchange for information, of course."

Orion gasps as he is suddenly struck with an idea, his eyes widening. "You've seen that Lager and I are identical. What if I were to switch places with him in five days, and lure his followers into a trap, set by the authorities here and in Trottingham?"

Omni thinks for a moment. "Yes, that would work wonderfully. We're all supposed to meet at the pub before daybreak. The plan is to get both princesses secured around the rising of the sun, this way they could be in control of the palace before the day began." He shakes his head. "I don't know how they think it could work, or that the princesses would willingly agree to surrender their power so easily." He speaks as he looks off into the distance. "We'd have to get to Lager before then. I meet with him in the mornings, before he opens his pub. That's our only chance to get him out of the way. I'm hoping he can be reasoned with."

"And if he can't... well, I know some spells I can use to knock him out for a few hours," he says grimly. "But I hope I don't have to use them. I hate doing that." He shrugs. "Anyway... I'll need to practice pretending to be him. Mimic his walk, his voice, posture, you know. And of course, I'll need to know everything you know, to better perpetrate the deception." He chuckles dryly. "Goodness, I sound like a changeling."

Omni checks his pocketwatch. "It's getting late. Let's meet up at the pub at seven in the morning tomorrow. That's when I go see Lager. We can meet up beforehoof in a more public place if you'd prefer. I know you have no reason to trust me. But, honestly, this has gone from harmless venting to full-out treason, and I want no part of that." He extends his hoof once again. "So, see you tomorrow?"

Orion Shadow shakes the hoof. "See you tomorrow." And he disappears in a flash of light, hoping against hope no one had followed them.


	17. The Twin Dilemma: Chapter 3

It is early next morning, and Orion is trotting toward the pub, ready to meet Omni. He's wearing the same worn clothes as before, ready for anything.

Omni waited outside the Hoof 'n Mouth. Seeing 'Tenebrae' approach, he nodded hello and casually glanced around. "You made it. I'm glad for that; I thought I was about to be left high and dry. So, you think we can convince Lager to follow the right path?"

"I hope so... if not, we'll deal with it when the time comes." He nods once and trots casually inside with Omni, looking around.

Lager smiled when he saw Omni enter the still-quiet tavern. His smile faded when he saw Orion following along. "Mister Tenebrae, good to see you again," he said warily. "What brings you to my establishment this fine morning?" He shot a look to Omni as if to inquire what all this was about.

"Many things, Lager! I shall explain them in due course!" He looks back to Omni. "Would you like to introduce the topic at hoof?"

Omni sighed and nodded. "Lager, we're here to stop this plan from moving forward. Sure, a little harmless venting is good now and then, but you're advocating a coup against the ruling body of Equestria. The group has grown out of control and we think we can stop this without anypony suffering any major consequences." He turned to Orion. "I think you could explain this part better."

Orion Shadow nods. "We feel that the best way to keep any pony from being hurt is if I impersonate you. Then I lead them to Canterlot, as planned, where ponies will be waiting to collect your group and take them in for questioning. If all goes well, nothing will go wrong and nopony dies."

Lager walked around slowly, taking in this new information. He studied Orion carefully, walking slowly around him. "You seem pretty sure about your chances for success, Tenebrae. Or should I say," he said as he stood face to face with Orion, "Sir Brownmane?" A small, yet sinister smile crept onto Lager's face as he stomped his hoof three times. At once, four burly ponies seized Orion and Omni, holding them fast as Lager paced the floor. "Yes, one of the Trottingham nobles thought he recognized you. Quite an honor to have you here. Shame about what is about to happen. You see, I have no intention of backing down from this. Instead, Sir Brownmane is going to lead the revolution right to the steps of the palace, only to suddenly escape if things turn sour. He will be caught nearby, and oh, how the tongues will wag about how Sir Brownmane could turn against his beloved princesses. Oh, what a shame!" He punctuated this with a sinister laugh.

Orion snarls, trying to let go of the grip the guard ponies had him in. "I most certainly will not do-" He stops, a look of horrified comprehension on his face. "Oh no... you're turning my own plan back upon me, aren't you?" He scowls again. "You'll fail... the Princesses trust me, they know me well enough to know a fake when they spot one!"

"Are you sure?" Lager asks, ducking behind the bar and emerging a moment later, dressed exactly as Orion. "All I need is to apply the cutie mark and nopony will be the wiser. It was quite fortunate, you wandering into my establishment," he said, his accent almost indistinguishable from Orion's. "I had some vocal coaching as well. Amazing what a few free ciders can buy a pony, hm?" He chuckled.

Orion winces, "Please don't do that... in front of me, at least." Then he pauses. "Apply the cutie mark? I beg your pardon?"

"Why, the last part of the disguise," Lager explained. "I also made a contact that does temporary tattoos. All I need to do is cover my own mark, apply yours, and voila! Instant nobility!" He smiled broadly. "And it all comes out with a little soap and water once the disguise is no longer needed, which will be about a half second after you're arrested for high treason." He laughed loud, trotting back behind the bar and returning himself to his normal appearance. "Now then, there's the problem of what to do with the both of you until then."

"I suppose letting us go and disbanding your little band of traitorous rogues is out of the question," Orion says dryly. "Besides, how am I going to be arrested if I'm stuck here, hm? Wouldn't they arrest you because they think you're me?"

Lager just chuckled softly. "Villainy 101: Never reveal your entire plan to your foe lest he find a way to foil it. Let's just say I have more than one disguise nearby, and not necessarily for me." He motioned to the burly ponies. "Take 'em to the keg vault. That should hold 'em until we need 'em."

"I can't believe a book like that exists... you'll never get away with this, you scoundrel!" Orion exclaims.

"Tut tut, my dear fellow," Lager said in his posh accent, "Mayhaps we shall see 'pon the morrow. Pip pip and all that rot, eh?" He laughed as Orion and Omni were taken to the keg vault.

"Oh stop it! That's just insulting!" he yells as the door to the keg vault closes. Orion and Omni are thrown unceremoniously into the keg storage room, landing roughly on the floor. The door is then locked behind them. The room is of course stacked floor to ceiling with kegs of all sorts of alcohol, and there is only one window, very high up at that. It is, coincidentally, pony-size.

Omni slowly gets to his hooves. "That went well..." he said dryly. He looks around and back to Orion. "Okay, it's your mission to be here in the first place. Have you a plan to escape before the mob decides to come in and take matters into their own hooves?"

Orion Shadow looks thoughtful, looking around the room they're in. "I'm getting the start of one... if we build a pyramid of kegs, we can use them to reach the window and break out. Simple, but effective!" His horn begins to glow, a blue aura surrounds one of the topmost kegs as he teleports it to an empty space on the floor near the window.

"Best plan I've heard all day," Omni replied, assisting with the placement of the kegs as Orion moved them with his magic. Before long, a small staircase of kegs had been constructed, leading to the window. Omni climbed to the top and looked out, then tried the window. It slid open, getting stuck halfway. He cursed silently as he climbed down. "Know a window-stretching spell? I can't raise it past half."

"I can try!" He ascends the makeshift staircase, horn aglow once more as he tries to loosen whatever it was keeping the window stuck. The window groaned in protest, finally succumbing to the magical pressure and sliding upward. "There we go!" He leaps nimbly out of the window, landing on the grass. "Honestly... he might look like me, but he hasn't got my ingenuity!"

Omni emerges from the window a moment later. "Great, we're out. Now, we have to stop Lager before he goes through with this scheme. I just hope he doesn't bump up the timeline now that he knows we're on to him."

"In any case, we need to get to the castle, and quickly! But how?" He looks thoughtful. "They'll have teleportation blockers over the castle, ever since the changelings attacked."

Omni thinks for a moment. "I hve an idea. It's not the best route in terms of comfort, but it'll keep us out of view until we can get close to the castle." He goes to a corner of the tavern, and after looking in all directions, removes a trap door from the ground. "This is a service hatch that ties in with the storm drains. They put this in when they did some work last year, and never filled it back in again. If I'm right, we should be able to get within a block or two of the castle, where there's another hatch." He looks at Orion. "I don't know if that hatch has been sealed, but I'm willing to risk it." He drops into the hole. A small splash can be heard.

Orion pulls out his bow tie from a pocket of his jacket, puts it on, adjusts it, and jumps in after him with a shout of "Geronimooooooooooo!" As he falls, he uses his time manipulation spell to slow down time around himself, so he lands easily without getting hurt.

Omni leads Orion to the main tube, and splashes down into it. "I'm just glad this is only a storm drain. The main sewers would have been most unpleasant, to say the least." He looks left and right. "Okay, if we follow the tube, we should be heading in the general direction of the castle. I'm not sure if it branches off, but we can check that as we get closer. We can check our bearings through the grates on our path."

Orion nods and starts to follow, his hooves clip-clopping on the stone as he goes.

After twisting and turning through the storm drains, the pair emerge at the castle. After Orion presents his credentials to the guards, the two are immediately taken to the throne room.

"Orion, my faithful baronet," Celestia says warmly. "What news do you have for us regarding the rebellion?"

Orion bows politely before responding "Lager is coming... he and his band will be here any moment now, with him pretending to be me."

Luna growls. "That foul knave! How dareth he impersonate thee!"

Omni bows deeply. "Begging your pardon, Your Highnesses, but I can provide the names of all of the conspirators. It saddens me to report there are quite many." He retrieves a scroll from a hidden pouch under his saddlebag.

Luna takes it with her magic. "We thank thee... they shall be arrested and tried for high treason against the crowns!"

"I am honored to serve," Omni sys, stil bowing.

Outside the castle, a tumultuous noise can be heard. The scrambling of the royal guards confirms the worst. The mob has arrived at the castle. One of Luna's guardsponies enters the room. "Your Highnesses! A mob is outside the castle! We're holding them off as best we can, but I don't know how long that will be possible!"

Luna stands. "We will not allow these ruffians to continue in this endeavor!" She looks to Celestia. "Come, sister! Let us put a stop to this nonsense." Her horn glows faintly. "We will not hurt them, but we will stop them."

"As for us, your majesties?" asks Orion curiously. "What may we do to help?"

Celestia turns to a guard pony standing nearby. "Take Sir Orion's companion to the anteroom, he will be safe there. Then return." The guard bows and leads Omni away. "Orion, stand behind the door. When the mob enters, place a containment spell on them to prevent their escape. We can handle the rest."

"As you wish." He salutes, his horn glowing in preparation. Luna rises and prepares to depart with her sister, looking angry. The royal sisters head to the anteroom to wait.

The wait is short, as soon yells and shouts are heard approaching the throne room. The doors burst open. A large group of ponies, including many of the nobles, burst in and are stopped by a line of guards. "See? The royal cowards dare not face us for they know our strength!" Lager calls to the crowd, earning acknowledgement and agreement from them.

"No, it is you who do not know our true strength," Celestia remarks, re-entering the throne room with her sister, horns aglow. A look and a slight nod to Orion are the signal to begin.

Orion casts his containment spell on the crowd. Luna speaks next. "Thou art the craven cowards here!" she shouts. "We have fought worse than a lot of discontents such as thee! We are not afraid!"

The mood turns to apprehension, and then fear. The mob starts to protest to Lager to give up. Lager casts an angry glance at Orion before dropping his head. "Very well," he says in a strained voice, "I see we cannot win. As leader, I offer our surrender."

Luna nods. "That will do, Guards, take the ringleader! These others... we shall decide their punishment, aye Tia?"

Celestia nods solemnly. "Yes, Luna, we will deal with that in due time. Guards, go through the palace and round up any stragglers. They, and the group here, will be held in the dungeon until we pass sentence."

The guards salute, and Luna tries to hide her pleasure at being able to use the dungeons again. Just like old times!

Omni poke his head out of the anteroom. "Um...is it safe to come out now?"

Orion nods. "The rebellion has been taken care of!" A thought strikes him. "Is it me, or did that all seem a trifle too easy?"

Deep in the Canterlot Castle dungeons, Lager Hops sits on his bunk, wearing a black and white striped prisoner's uniform and cap, his ears pressed against his skull. "That dratted double... I could have had all Equestria under my hooves right now!"

His thoughts were broken by the sound of hooves trotting on the cobblestones. A white unicorn guard wearing golden armor makes his way up to Lager's cell, a key held in a bright green telekinetic grip.

"What do you want?" Lager grouses, still frowning. "Come to feed me some freshly-made gruel, have you?"

"The guard shakes his head, "Actually... I'm here to free you." The guard's blue eyes flare green, and he floats the key into the lock of the cell door, turning it. Then with a flash of flame, a changeling male a little taller than Lager himself has taken the guard's place. "My name is Onyx... I am the king of the changelings."

"When did the changelings get a king? I thought Queen Chrysalis ruled you."

"She did," Onyx responds. "Until Orion Brownmane killed her." He spits at the ground. "And there's more... just a few months ago he stole more than half of my hive's population from right under my nose, claiming he was 'freeing' them. He has completely upset the balance of things, and I would like nothing more than to see him killed."

"It seems he's quite the troublemaker then... you'll need help." Lager rises and offers the changeling his hoof. "I'd be happy to volunteer."

Onyx shakes the hoof, nodding satisfactorily. "Excellent." And with that, he resumes his guard disguise and leads Lager from the dungeons.


	18. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 1

In a cave on the very edge of griffon territory, there gathered a strange mix of creatures. One was a unicorn named Lager Hops, beside him sat a jet-black griffon. This was Blackclaw. Last of all was a changeling, Onyx. In the center of the room was a magical projection of a grey unicorn noblecolt, Orion Shadow. Blackclaw looked to Lager. "I remember this guy... I thought he was dead already."

"Yeah... he would have been had your agent not chickened out at the last minute," Lager replied with a hint of acid in his voice. "I can't believe he married her on top of it all. All right under that fat beak of yours. And you had absolutely no clue, much like now." He snorted, and his horn glowed, changing to a family portrait of the Brownmane family.

Blackclaw frowns distastefully. "He had kids? Great, just what I need."

Onyx stares. "I remember these... The two of them are responsible for the defeat of my Queen, and the removal of my subjects to pony lands."

"Yeah? Well, I was supposed to be the new ruler of Equestria. And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that meddling unicorn." Lager harrumphed, and the projections faded away. Lager brought the lighting level back up. "So, we are all united in our cause - the removal of Orion Shadow. The question is, gentlemen... how do we do it?"

"We can kidnap his wife," Blackclaw suggests, raising a talon. Onyx nods. "Perhaps drain her of love, to make her more pliable."

Lager nods, smiling. "Yes, he does dote on that family of his, doesn't he? Okay, let's work with that. What about the kids? Take them too?"

"Possibly. Being young, I can brainwash them easily," Onyx continues. "But what would we do with them once we have them?"

Lager shrugs. "Not like I care. What say you, Blackie? Any thoughts on this pressing matter?"

"I say we go for it,' Blackclaw says, smiling darkly. "Break him before we kill him."

Lager looks around the table. "Then it's agreed, the fall of the house of Brownmane has begun!" He begins to laugh manically, the sound echoing throughout the cave walls.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Orion is in a meeting with Princess Celestia. "Orion, my most faithful pony, you have once again served Equestria well. The information we were able to gather has been most useful," begins the sun princess.

Princess Luna agreed, saying, "Truly are we in your debt."

Orion blushes and bows his head. "You flatter me, your majesties... I am only doing what is right for my country, It is an honor to be in your service."

"And we must ask for your service once again, Sir Orion. It has been reported that the griffons are planning another intrusion into sovereign territory. We would ask you to act as both ambassador and intelligence-gatherer, as well as our personal envoy," Celestia said, studying Orion's expression. "Princess Luna will accompany you, and will assist as much as she is able. This mission can be very dangerous, and I will not order you to go. Therefore, you do have the right to refuse if you wish, Orion. What is your answer?"

Orion takes a moment to consider this, his expression thoughtful. So many of his previous adventures had been wrought with danger, whether in service to the crown or, a very long time ago, with Raven prior to their marriage. He was older now, and he had a family to think about. He was almost tempted to refuse... But then he imagined Raven and their foals being taken prisoner, and nods resolutely, adjusting his bow tie. "I'll do it, your majesties."

Luna could barely suppress her glee. "We knew our faith on you was well-founded, Sir Orion! We shall leave in two days, this should give you some time to prepare. We will await your arrival at the palace at dawn, two days hence." She stepped forward, but stopped, looking unsure about her next action.

Celestia softly chuckled. "There's nopony else around, sister. I know what you'd like to do, so if you'd prefer I turn around..." She smirked playfully.

Luna blushed, and stuck her tongue out at her sister in mock-offense. "We need no royal sanction for friendship!" she declared, wrapping Orion in a surprise hug. "We knew we could count upon you, my dearest friend," she whispered.

Orion hugs the moon princess back in return, smiling some. "I would be unworthy of that title if I refused, Princess. I look forward to traveling with you," he whispers back, tail swishing excitedly.

A third set of hooves joined in the hugfest. Celestia broke the silence after a moment, saying, "Take good care of my sister, Orion. And now, yo'd better get home to pack. I imagine your family will want a few hugs as well." She smiled.

Luna broke the hug, albeit reluctantly. She composed herself and said, in her best regal tone, ""Yes, we will see thee soon. Hie thee to thy family, good Sir." She smiled also.

Orion bows deeply. "I promise to keep her safe, Princess Celestia. Farewell to you both, for now!" And with that he trots from the room, poised and graceful as ever.

Raven and the foals walked through the market square. It was a lovely day in Ponyville, and despite the clouds hanging in the sky, the marketplace was packed with ponies all enjoying the day and getting a bit of shopping done. Raven silently cursed herself for not being clearer when making out the shopping list, and since she felt responsible for the error, she opted to go get what was forgotten herself.

She made her way around the stalls, selecting the items she needed and placing them in a bag. Every so often, she would stop and look around. Was somepony watching her? She couldn't see anypony acting suspicious, and with the size of the crowd, observation would be difficult at best. She continued on, shrugging off the feeling like a bad dream.

Somepony was indeed watching her, a black-furred pegasus pony with a storm cloud for a cutie mark. He had bright yellow eyes, and continued to follow the mare's progress for a little bit with his eyes. Then, at a signal, the pegasus flew over and joined in the crowd, staying as closely as possible to his target without attracting attention. A griffon watched in the distance, ready to help.

A flash of motion caught Raven's eye, and she turned in time to see a black pegasus with yellow eyes hurriedly turn to look at something at a nearby stall. She shivered slightly, getting a very bad feeling of knowing that pony from somewhere. She scanned the area once again. She couldn't see 'him,' but she knew 'he' wouldn't be far away if that pegasus was who she thought it might be. "Stay close, children," she admonished the foals quietly, "we're almost done." She obtained the last items she needed and moved to head for home, trotting quickly through the crowd.

The black pegasus follows quietly, and once Raven and the foals are beyond the crowd, the griffon takes flight and snatches each of the foals in his claws, grinning darkly. It's an ambush! The pegasus meanwhile moves to tackle Raven to the ground, leaping upon her in a flurry of fur and feathers.

Raven tries to scream, but is quickly overwhelmed by the blitz attack! She's not going down without a fight, however, and kicks and lashes out at the pegasus, hoping to connect with any soft spot that will let her get away from this pegasus and go after her foals!

The pegasus dodges her attack and transforms, revealing his true self: a dark grey changeling with vivid green eyes, built very similarly to her beloved Orion. He holds up his hooves, and with a burst of magic, green goo flies from the holes and toward Raven, wrapping around her tight and soon cocooning her. Struggling would be almost impossible.

Raven refuses to give up, succumbing only when she's physically exhausted. She looks between the changeling and her former 'employer,' a sneer forming on her face. "I thought I smelled something," she spat, glaring hard at the griffon. "I thought they finally put you away for good since nopony had seen you for so long. Now, what's all this about?"

"Your husband," Blackclaw says disgustedly. "You know, the one I asked you to kill way back when. He's gotten his hooves into a lot of stuff lately... time to rub him out."

Onyx speaks next. Even his voice sounds vaguely familiar. "If it wasn't for him, your Princesses would have been deposed, and my queen would still be alive, and ruling over you pathetic creatures with an iron hoof."

"You can't blame my beloved for Chrysalis's death! She would have been defeated anyway, thanks to her arrogance! And you," she said, turning to Blackclaw, "one little pony has the big, bad griffon running scared. If you wanted him dead so bad, why didn't you do it yourself back then? He's only become more powerful, both in magic and stature, you and your minions wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"He only got that way because he had you and your little scamps watching him," Blackclaw snarls. "If we take you, then he breaks. And if he breaks, then killing him is all the easier." Onyx lights his horn. "Sleep tight," he hisses, before firing a jet of green magic at the mare with the intention of knocking her out.

"You'll never succeed, you'll-unnh!" The beam hit Raven directly, immobilizing her and preventing her from talking, but allowing her to hear everything that was said. She struggled to remember as much as she could hear ... if she could manage to escape, she could send out an alert. Escape would have to wait, until she could see where they were taking her .. and her foals. She had to try, for their sake.

Onyx nods, floating the two cocooned foals in the air. "Our work is done... when we return to base, I shall begin the brainwashing process." He flits into the air, and flies off into the distance.


	19. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 2

In Canterlot, Orion Shadow climbs out of the carriage provided for him and makes his way toward the palace at large, submitting to a routine scan by a couple of guards ponies. Beside him is Steno Pad, his assistant and changeling friend.

" And we should be able to manage things at the manor until you return," Steno says, closing his day planner. "Do you have any further instructions before I go back to Ponyville?"

The unicorn noble shakes his head, smiling. "Everything seems to be in order, Steno. Thank you again, I'll be seeing you again soon." He gives the changeling a warm hug.

Steno hugs Orion, and whispers, "You better come back safe, take care of yourself." Steno releases the hug and returns to the carriage.

"I will, say hi to the other drones in town for me!" Being the ambassador to a race of insect ponies had its perks. With a last wave, he turns and heads into the palace, trotting straight toward the throne room.

Both princesses would be waiting for Orion upon his arrival, Celestia seated on her throne, Luna trying not to look nervous about what would be her first espionage mission. "Prompt as always, Sir Orion," Celestia said with a slight chuckle and a grin.

"Huzzah, Orion has arrived and we can begin!" Luna said, abandoning all decorum and hugging the unicorn.

"With a cutie mark like mine your highness, it would be a disgrace not to be!" He smiles at the white alicorn and bows, then is hugged by a certain moon princess. He laughs and hugs her back. "We certainly can! The family has been informed, and my assistant Steno will be looking after Shadowfall for me while I'm gone. For now, I am all yours!" He smiles brightly at the blue alicorn.

The day in Grifopolis is a warm one, to be sure. Whitewing, an all-white griffon with orange eyes and quite a fearsome beak, was leading his two charges toward the border it shared with Equestria. In the distance were the vague silhouettes of griffons, flying all about going about their day.

Flanked by four of the most able Lunar Guards, Princess Luna and Orion approached the border. Luna sized up the griffon envoy carefully, a neutral expression on her face. She stopped and stood, motionless, her etherial mane flowing in unfelt winds, creating quite the regal appearance. "Greetings, I trust thou art the griffon envoy called Whitewing?" Luna said, in a softer approximation of the Royal Canterlot Voice - authoratative, but not quite at the volume to shatter stone at 1500 meters.

Whitewing gives a nod, bowing to the two ponies, "I am. Welcome to Grifftania, good Princess and Baronet. Come, I shall show you both to your hotel." He turns around and takes flight, paying no mind to the guardsponies. Not being capable of flight, Orion climbs onto one of their backs, and together the group sets off toward the cloud-city. The baronet had cast the cloud-walking spell on himself, however.

Luna checks to make sure Orion is secure on her back, and with a smirk and a wink, lifts off with one flap of her powerful wings. She flies effortlessly along, catching up to Whitewing, her guards trailing at a discrete distance. "When are we scheduled to meet? We would desire a day to refresh ourselves prior to doing so, if that would not be too much trouble." The tall spires of the cloud city come into view in the distance. "Our journey has been long, though uneventful."

Whitewing nods as he flies alongside the Princess. "Of course you may relax," he says at last. "It is my king's request however that you remain as covert as possible. Anti-Equestrian sentiment has reached a fever pitch as of late, so you would do well to disguise yourselves as best you can. I trust you are familiar with the proper illusory magics?"

Before Whitewing could finish his question, he was suddenly flying alongside a lavender and white griffon. With a flick of her lion-like tail, she looked over at Whitewing. "I trust this hast answered thy question, good sir?" she said, a playful smirk playing across her beak. She turned back to Orion. "Thou wouldst do well to begin thy transformation, for our arrival is imminent." Returning her attention to Whitewing, she stated matter-of-factly, "It is our hope that we can prevent hostilities and preserve the peace we have enjoyed. Can you tell us when such anti-pony rumblings started?"

"Precisely three months following the attempted coup by a stallion known as Lager Hops," Whitewing responded, as Orion's horn began to glow. In mere moments, fur had transformed into plumage, hooves became eagle talons and feline paws, his equine muzzle a beak... where a grey unicorn pony once remained, there was now a dark blue griffon with grey eyes. He swishes his own tail, and flicks his wings as he listens to the two chat. "Many of my race do not approve of the influence you and your sister hold upon the surrounding nations, some have said that King Swiftwind is nothing more than a puppet."

Luna mutters a curse under her breath. Had she known sooner that Lager Hops was attempting to start a full-blown war she would have had him crushed, literally. "Neither my sister nor I have any designs on any lands save our own. It was always our intent to foment a fair and equitable partnership with the other races, be they griffon, minotaur, or dragon was of no concern. Our goal was peace with our neighbors, and mutual benefit for all." Her gaze turned stony as she eyed the cloud city rapidly approaching. "King Swiftwind has been an ally and nothing more. We do not exert any influence in his rule."

A third griffon was also enroute to the cloud city. Steno Pad, Orion's assistant, flew along at a rapid pace, having converted his form to that of a regularly-coloured griffon, with a brown-and-white coat. Slung along his side was a pouch bearing the seal of Princess Celestia and Equestria. He functioned as a diplomatic courier, and as such the lunar guards allowed him to fly in formation.

Whitewing leads the two transformed ponies to their hotel, landing on the balcony of their room. "You have already been checked in," he informs them. "Under assumed names, naturally. Princess, you are Saliunca. Sir Orion, your name is Sirius." He unlocks the balcony door to let them in. "We shall meet in three days time. Farewell for now."

"We thank thee, Whitewing. Farewell." Stepping inside the suite, Luna closed the balcony doors behind her. She began silently looking around the rom with her magic, not uttering a sound, until at last she breathed easy. "We will be secure here, the griffons have not installed any listening devices." She dropped her facade, and sat down on a pile of cushions. "Sir Brownmane, please be comfortable. Our real work will commence on the morrow." She indicated a pile of cushions next to her.

Orion lets his own illusion fall, and nods, flopping onto the pile of cushions beside Luna. "I will admit, having heard Whitewing's description of things it all seems worse than I feared. I only hope we can make it out okay."

A knock on the interior door of the suite interrupts the calm, and one of the lunar guards opens the door. Griffon Steno enters, shedding his griffon disguise for that of a pony. He bows to the princess, and addresses them both. "Please forgive my interruption, but I was dispatched here with a very important message from Princess Celestia. It's addressed to you, Orion." He turns over the entire pouch. "It's been enchanted so that only your magic may break the seal. Even I don't know what the contents are."

"We'll soon find out... thank you, Steno." He smiles a little at his changeling friend, then takes the pouch and opens it with his magic, the seal coming apart quite easily. He inspects the contents. Inside is a scroll, bound with a red ribbon and the royal seal. Opening the scroll, it reads: "My dearest Orion, it is with a very heavy heart that I must inform you that I have learned of the abduction of your lovely wife and foals. They were taken in a daring daylight raid at the open-air market in Ponyville.

The perpetrators were identified by multiple witnesses, and we have verified that one of the culprits is Blackclaw, reputed to be the leader of a particularly vicious Manehattan gang, against whom I have learned through official channels you have been working to eradicate. He was assisted by a changeling, one that is not familiar to us through our outreach and integration programs, and therefore we suspect that this changeling may be working with a rogue faction.

I have the best investigators, and members of my personal elite guard, working around the clock to find their whereabouts. We have reason to believe that they might have retreated to griffon lands, which brings me to the secondary purpose of this letter. Under NO circumstances are you to take any kind of retaliatory action should you happen to spot either of these perpetrators. I fear that doing so would be construed as an act of war, and as such, it would be best to work with the local authorities to bring these miscreants to justice. As I learn of further developments, I shall surely let you know as quickly as possible. Princess Celestia"

Orion reads the letter once to himself, then again, and then aloud to the other two, struggling to keep calm. By the end, he is in tears. "No... no no no no! Why?! They had nothing whatsoever to do with this, those cowardly fools..." He cuts himself off at that, and gulps, holding up a hoof. "Both of you... leave me be, I need to think." Then he closes his eyes and calms himself as best he can, taking deep breaths.

In his mind's eye, an image swims into view. It's a large, brightly lit circular room, with coral pillars here and there, a grated metal floor, a ramp leading from a door and to a large, organic looking console of some kind that glows a blue-green color, and a long tube that extends into the ceiling. He is alone, save for a low ambient hum. He's sitting on a worn out bench by the console, staring pensively at the many buttons, levers, and switches. "Now then... what to do?" he asks himself, voice echoing in the cavernous room.

A dark mist swirls around his hooves, staying low to the floor. "Hm... it really is bigger on the inside. Imagine that." The voice practically purrs, as smooth as molasses. "Why, Orion, I believe you already know what to do. All you need to work out os the 'how.' " A low chuckles resonates through the room. "And that, my dear stallion, is where I come in."

Orion's mouth falls open, and he glares at the dark mist. "How can you be here? This is -my- mind palace!" Then he thinks about the voice's words. "No. I am NOT using you. I know what you did to Luna, you can't fool me!"

A tendril of black mist tickles along Orion's chin. "I can be everywhere and nowhere, and all at the same time. I'm a part of everypony, whether they want to accept that fact or not." The mist manifests into the shape of a non-distinct pony. "Luna was a fool. She was on the verge of victory, but then-out of nowhere, remorse." The voice rises, sounding both bitter and angry. "Had she not felt that we would be ruling all of the lands now. And such petty squabbles would have been crushed under our mighty hooves!" A pause, and the ghostly pony walks over to Orion. "I know you're smarter than that. All you want is your family to be safe. But you're soft, Orion. You'd hesitate at the moment of truth, not only dooming yourself, but dooming them as well." A misty hoof wraps around his shoulders. "That's where I come in. Turn yourself over to me, your family is released unharmed, and as for the kidnappers... " An evil chuckle echoed through the chamber. "Let's just say they'll get everything they deserve."

"And then I become a dark shadow of my former self," be says in an annoyed voice, trying to brush the misty hoof off his shoulder. "And destroy everything I hold dear in the process." He moves to the controls and pulls the door lever. The door at the other end of the ramp opens, exposing the blackness of space. "But you're right, I -am- smarter than that. And I would never submit to you!" he shouts, as a wind begins to blow. "It'll take a lot more than whispered words to bring me over to the dark side!" he shouts, holding onto the console for dear life. "Get out, monster!"

A ghostly smile spreads over the misty apparition, brushing by as it starts to be pulled out of the room into the blackness of space. "We'll talk later, dearie... think it over for now." As quickly as the blackness appeared, it vanished, leaving Orion alone once again with his thoughts.

In the real world, Orion jerks awake with a start, and a gasp. He looks around wildly for a moment, then remembers where he is, why he's there, and what has just happened. "No... I want to save them, but not like that…"

Luna, who had been sitting nearby, rushes over to Orion's side upon hearing him awaken. "Orion! What is troubling thee, my friend?" She wraps him in a protective hug. "Tell us, that we may assist you. What news has disturbed you so?"

Orion hugs the moon princess in return, tighter than usual. "Raven and the foals were kidnapped... by a griffon Raven used to work for, and a rogue changeling. I went into my mind palace to think about how best to save them, when..." He tells Luna all about the encounter with the inner darkness.

Luna listened carefully to Orion's description of the events that transpired. Her expression grew stern as he recounted how the darkness tried to overtake him, then visibly relaxed as he told of how he resisted. She raised his muzzle to look him on the eyes. "Friend Orion, thou art wise to resist the temptations of the blackness. But, I would caution thee to not attempt such feats alone in the future. The darkness grows stronger with each attempt until it overwhelms even the strongest-willed of ponies." She casts her eyes downward. "That is what happened to us. We fought against it diligently, until it became so powerful it completely took over. Thou knowest the aftermath." She looked at Orion again. "We will keep watch over thy dreams, and can be summoned to thy mind with but a thought. Will thou be okay this night?"

"I can only hope," Orion says with a sigh. "If I need you, I'll let you know." He remains in Luna's embrace though, feeling safe. "Thank you, Luna... you're a true friend." He yawns a little, then closes his eyes, allowing himself to drift off into sleep.


	20. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 3

In his dreams, he finds himself back in Ponyville, trotting toward home. All is quiet. The road is smooth and unobstructed, leading toward Orion's house. The sun is bright in the sky, birds flitter about and sing their happy songs. Approaching the door to his stately home, he pushes it open. The house is silent and dark. Orion tries to call out, but no sound escapes his lips. His hooffalls echo through the empty halls, until he reaches the main living room. There, he sees his dear wife and foals, and rushes to them, only to see them dissolve into a cloud of black smoke. His vision obscured, Orion coughs heavily before the smoke clears, revealing a more sinister scene. Three ornate caskets stand in a row, each adorned with flowers. Each bouquet bears the cutie mark of Princess Celestia.

Approaching the larger of the caskets, Orion peers inside to see the face of his beloved Raven, her eyes closed, no longer of the mortal world. The room darkens once again, and a familiar voice pipes up behind him, "See what happens when you trust official channels, Mister Bureaucrat?"

"But... why would they kill them?" Orion asks in a small voice, pale at the sight of his deceased beloved... he takes her hoof, and finds it cold. "Why would Princess Celestia do this? To them? To me?" he finds himself saying. "What did I do to deserve this?" In the outside world, Orion would begin to shiver.

"They did this to prove how serious they are," the voice replied, entwining itself around Orion's brain. "They're not ones to sit around and chit-chat, unlike ol' Princess Sunbutt. Her insistence on negotiation led to their doom." Manifesting itself as an image of Raven, but with sunken, dark eyes, the voice slowly approached. "This is their fate, you know. Celestia won't raise a hoof against anypony, no matter how in the right it is. And through her inaction, innocents die."

A voice booms out from behind Orion. "Begone, leave Orion alone! We will not allow thee to corrupt him as thou did us!" Luna's eyes glowed bright white, her horn glowed with energy. She slowly strode toward the macabre scene.

The voice sighed. "Can't a mare get a moment alone anymore?" Her 'lips' brushed against Orion's ear. "I'll be back, sugarlips. Think about what I've said." The image dissolved, leaving Orion and Luna alone in a dimly-lit room.

Orion shivers even more, holding onto Luna like a colt would hold onto his mother. "She's wrong... whoever she is, she's wrong... then why did I want to believe her?" He stares into Luna's eyes. "I don't want to see them killed... Luna, we have to do something! We can't just sit and rest on our hooves!"

Luna holds Orion close as a mother would comfort her foal. "This is the true nature of the blackness, Orion. It plays upon your darkest fears and makes them seem all too real. Resist at all costs, and we will be there to help you." She stroked his mane. "We know your trust in our sister is strong, and she would not mislead thou in any fashion. It is wise to heed her counsel, and do only as thou art instructed. Rest now, and we shall stand watch." Keeping Orion close, both in the dream world and in the physical one, Luna and Orion slumbered, the nightmare not returning.

Meanwhile, Blackclaw and Onyx were taking three cocoons into their cave hideout, each one containing a sleeping member of Orion's family. "Lager? We got the family... what do we do now?" Blackclaw calls out, looking around for their leader.

"We sit 'em down and have high tea, you silly bird," Lager replied sarcastically. Shaking his head in disgust, he approaches Blackclaw. "Now, we send our demands to Celestia along with the deadline. And we wait."

"Gotcha!" Blackclaw wanders off to go take care of the demands, while Onyx stays behind. "Do you still wish for me to brainwash them? We may yet be able to use his love of them against him, by turning their love into hatred."

Lager thinks for a moment. "Work on the foals first. I want darling wifey to be her old self, at least for now." He flashes an evil grin.

"As you wish." Using magic, he floats the pods containing the foals into another room, opening Melody's first.

Lager went and sat at a desk. Taking a piece of paper and a quill, he began to write: "The family of Brownmane is in our custody and will not be released unless our demands are met. We, the Equestrian Democratic Party, heerby demand that the full and totalitarian powers wielded by the governing royalty be returned to their rightful place among the populace of Equestria to govern themselves as they see fit. Unless our demands are met within fourteen days, the family Brownmane will be summarily executed." He rolled the scroll tightly and tied it with a blue ribbon. He passed the scroll to a waiting pegasus. "To the palace, with all haste, my friend." The pegasus nodded and took off for Canterlot.

After a few hours, Onyx wanders out with the two foals trotting along in his wake, their eyes glowing a slight green color. "It is done, Lager," says the changeling. "The foals are now ours to control."

"Excellent work, Onyx." Lager rubs his eyes. "It's been a long day, get some rest and we'll start fresh in the morning. Maybe by then ol' Suntushie will have a response to our demands." He paused for a moment, then asked Onyx, "You're sure that this Orion is a pacifist at heart? I've heard about his magical abilities, and kinda seen them first-hoof. You're absolutely positive he won't just come charging at us if he ever finds out where we are?" There was a slight note of worry in Lager's voice.

"Even if he does, it would take the powers of a goddess to break the mind control and brainwashing spells I have placed upon his foals, to say nothing of what can be done to his beloved Raven. Seeing those he loves united in hatred will be more than enough to break him. His so-called 'abilities' are nothing more than luck."

"You'd better be right, my friend, or this'll be the shortest revolution in history. I'll see you in the morning." Lager trots off to his sleeping quarters.

Raven Shadow did not know where she was. All she could see was green. She could feel herself floating in... something. It felt like syrup, or gelatin. Yet somehow, she was able to breathe. If she squinted, she was able to barely make out... was that stone? And sometimes, she could see a warped and twisted pony trotting by. She couldn't hear anything except her own breathing, and couldn't feel anything except for fear. Fear for herself, for her foals, for her husband. It was fear so strong that it paralyzed her completely, and if any pony was to look in on her, that's what they would see.

Lager Hops trotted into the chamber where Raven and the foals were being held. He wore a smug smile on his face as he gazed upon the cocoons acting as prisons for the three. A letter from Princess Celestia had only arrived the day before, stating simply that negotiations with what amounted to terrorists would not take place. He fired off a few photos, thinking that this would be the spark that ignites the true change for Equestria. "Onyx! The time grows short and I need to know if there's anything else you require before I send our next dispatch!" he called out to his changeling partner, who was tending to the smaller cocoons.

Onyx finishes checking up on the foals, shaking his head. "Everything seems to be in order, sir. Would you like me to release the mare, so that she may begin her role in our plans?"

Lager nods. "Yes, get her ready as soon as you can. We may need to expedite things a bit; are you sure she'll co-operate with us?" he asked, already guessing what the answer would be but flashing an evil grin at the thought of hearing it yet again.

"Given the copious amounts of fear currently wafting from her, she'll have no choice." Onyx smiles darkly, his fangs glinting as he trots to Raven's cocoon. Just to torture her all the more, he takes the form of Orion and purrs in his voice "Time to wake up, little bird." His horn glows a bright, acidic green, and the cocoon bursts open, sending goo all over the place. Raven falls out of it with a thud.

Slowly rising to her hooves, shaking gobs of goo from her ears and head, Raven glares at "Orion" with a look of pure revulsion and disgust. "How dare you!" she spat. "Taking the form of such a pure and decent pony is an affront to all that is decent in this world!" She shot a look at Lager, a sneer forming on her lips. "I see you brought your handler, too. And, pray tell, where would the third stooge be lurking?" She glanced around, the dim light revealing nothing obvious.

Red eyes appear in the darkness, narrowed to cat-like slits. "I'm watching," Blackclaw says from his corner. "In case you try anything funny."

Onyx releases his hold on Orion's form. "Pure and decent? Hardly. Your beloved professor has my Queen's blood on his hooves! You will be silent, mare! Or I shall, as they say, take a bite out of you." Again he shows off his carnivorous fangs.

"Your queen wanted nothing more than the enslavement of all of Equestria as snacks! She doomed herself with her actions, don't even try to blame my dear Orion for her demise!" She took a defiant stand. "And if I weren't of any use to you, you would have done away with me by now. Wouldn't want your prized hostage to show signs of torture or neglect, now would you?" she hissed.

A hoof on the side of her muzzle stopped her from following up her words, as the voice of Lager practically purred, "Now now, my dear... let's not quarrel when there's so much at stake. You have my solemn word that you will be freed once your part in this is complete." His smile chilled her to the bone. "And if you refuse... well, death is the ultimate freedom, is it not?" he asked softly, a sinister chuckle following his statement. Stepping away, he turned to Onyx. "Begin."

Onyx salutes. "Gladly!" With that, he touches the tip of his horn to Raven's forehead, and it begins to glow. Green mist flows out, and into Raven's ears. Hatred, the same kind of hatred the other three felt for Orion would begin to fill her, destroying any feelings of love she once had for him. As a side-effect, her eyes would change color from their normal dark pink to green. After a few minutes, Onyx steps back, and asks "So, little bird... tell us about your husband. Do you love him? Would you die to protect him, as he would do for you?"

Her eyes glowing green, Raven shakes her head. "Ungghhh, that pompous little- why would I do anything for that puny, privileged..." The green fades and Raven once again returns to her normal self. Her eyes widen as she remembers the vile things she said just a moment ago. "You utter fiends! Why would you do this? Why turn against the Princesses and destroy us as a family?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Don't you understand, you miserable little morsel?" Onyx hisses, his muzzle wrinkling in a snarl. "Your husband is one of the most dangerous ponies in Equestria! So, so many have been harmed by his deeds for the realm... it is past time he paid his dues." He stomps a hoof. "And you, my dear, are going to make sure that he does!" He fires a brief burst of magic at her, intending to return her to her green-eyed state.

Lager raises a hoof. "Enough." He walks over to Onyx. "We can work on this another day, at least we know it is possible. In the meantime, let's make our guest comfortable." He flashed the smile that gave Raven chills. "Your queen will be avenged soon enough, my friend," he said to Onyx. "Her love is strong for her beloved Orion, and as such we cannot force it away all at once. Is that not how your queen met her first defeat, underestimating how strong love really is?"

Onyx sighs, nodding in agreement. "It is a trait all changelings have. But I understand your point." Meanwhile, Blackclaw takes Raven's hoof and leads her to a comfortable looking cell, with all the comforts of home. Then he shoves her in, and closes and locks the door. "Sweet dreams, birdie!" he laughs, winking at her.


	21. The Oncoming Storm: Chapter 4

Steno Pad, once again in griffon form, knocks on the suite door of Princess Luna and Orion. The guard admits him and he approaches Orion, shedding his griffon form for his pony appearance. "Hello Orion, Your Highness," he says, bowing to the night princess, "I bring more news for you about your family."

Orion is in his own unicorn form, after having spent some of the morning in his griffon one, getting used to it. He nods at Steno's words, and takes the scroll magically, opening it and reading the letter within aloud.

The scroll, bearing the seal of Princess Celestia, reads: "My dearest Orion, as promised, I am keeping you informed as to the progress of locating your family. Our contacts in the griffon homeland have informed us that they are believed to be occupying a cave in the central mountain range. I am coordinating with the authorities there to bring these miscreants to justice and return your loved ones safely.

My next piece of news, I fear, is not as heartening. A list of demands has been presented, all of which I find completely unreasonable, but the main point is if we do not open negotiations immediately, your family will be harmed, to put things mildly.

My dear Orion, I urge you once again to not take matters into your own hooves and let us work to being a peaceful and legal solution to this crisis. I am aware of how information can be had for the right price, and I must stress that any action by you could be construed as an act of aggression against the griiffons. I must inform you that the punishment for such acts is tantamount to the penalties for high treason, which is the fate the kidnappers will be facing once caught. Capital punishment is the only prescribed sentence for such a crime.

Seek my sister for counsel and guidance, she can be a wonderful resource and reservoir of strength for you. I will write once again when more information presents itself. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Orion is not heartened by this news. In fact, he seems rather angry by it. He crumples the parchment into a ball and tosses it into a corner, tail twitching. "They aren't moving fast enough, Luna," he says simply. "What good are negotiations?! That lot is as ruthless as they come, they might kill them anyway! We can't just sit idly by and twiddle our hooves!"

Luna goes over to Orion and drapes a wing over him. "Such matters are delicate, and the passage of time with no clear result must seem as if no actions are being taken. We assure thee, my dearest friend, our sister is not sitting idly by and letting thy family come to harm. We will speak to her tonight in her dreams, if she will permit it. She is the only one that may resist our incursions into the dream state."

Steno, standing by somewhat uncomfortably, walks over to Orion. "I have word from the changeling community that they're doing all they can to get a better location for the Princess. They're doing this out of gratitude for allowing us to assimilate into ponydom. We'll find them, Orion. We're working hard on it."

Rather than being calmed by his friends' words, Orion's anger seems to grow. "Neither of you understand!" he insists. He rounds on Steno first. "What if it was you, hm? What if you were the target of an inter-racial conspiracy to murder? What if it was your wife and younglings being threatened with death?" Then he turns to Luna. "And you! Can you even -imagine- the pain I'm going through, the nightmares I'm having almost every night now? Some good your dream walking has done! You're no better than she is!" His voice has gotten louder with every word, and somehow deeper. Even his coat seems to be darkening ever so slightly.

Luna stands, pulling herself up to her full height, her eyes beginning to glow. "We would caution thee to calm thy tone, lest we are forced to subdue thee!" The tip of her horn begins to glow. "We know thou art possessed by the Nightmare, that vile being now controls thy emotions. Be warned, foul apparition, we will do as we must to release thy hold on our friend!"

Steno backs away, frightened and a little hurt. He's not sure what's going on, but after hearing Luna talk about the 'Nightmare' he begins to understand a little bit. He opts to observe - surely Luna will not need his help, but he will be there just in case.

Orion growls loudly, rising to his hooves, growing taller all the time. When he speaks next, it sounds like there are two voices. "Leave us be! If you are not willing to find what is most important to us, then we will find them ourselves, and destroy all who stand in our way!" His horn glows, now blue edged with black, and fires two matching beams of goo that roil and squirm toward Luna and Steno, covering them. Then, he dons his griffon disguise, also heavily altered, and takes flight out the open window, toward the distant mountains.

Steno wriggles and squirms against the goo, trying to free himself from its grasp. A bright flash accomplishes this quickly, and Princess Luna walks over to where Steno was waiting. "Go quickly, fair courier, and alert the griffon authorities to stand clear of him." A scroll and quill levitate to Luna, and she scribbles a note in Griffonese (ancient, but still translatable in modern linguistics). "Present this to the griffon leader, this should prevent any combat from arising. Go now!" she commands.

Steno tucks the scroll into the diplomatic pouch, and after transforming once again into griffon form, runs from the room. Luna sighs heavily, closing her eyes and attempting to reach Orion through his thoughts.

Orion continues his flight toward the mountains, even by air it would take a long time to find their hideout. He feels Luna's familiar presence in his mind, and responds reluctantly. "You wish to speak with us, Your Majesty?" The last two words are almost spat out, as if poisonous.

"Thou can still fight the nightmare, we can help you. Do not throw thy life away like this, we beseech thee!" Luna almost sounded pleading, in reality she was aware of what the nightmare could do and wanted to stop it from taking over Orion completely. "We know of the nightmare's power. It is still not too late, dear friend Orion. Do not surrender to the nightmare, the blackness will destroy all that you are, and love! Please Orion, let us help you."

In Orion's mind palace, the unicorn in question hears her pleas and wishes so much to cry out in acceptance. But before he can, the Nightmare bounds and gags him, tying him to a bench seat. Then, it replies in Orion's deeper voice "We are not Orion, little moon mare. We shall be known as Storm, for the unending torrent of pain we will bring down upon those who dare to hurt our loved ones! We are not afraid of the darkness, for we embrace it! And if you dare to try and stop us... no amount of friendship will be able to save you then!" With that, Storm zooms off into the gathering cloud bank, leaving a trail of blue-black mist behind him.

In the skies of the griffon lands, a dark grey griffon with feathers and fur edged in black flies low over the treetops, searching for the mountain where his enemies have hidden themselves away. In the mountain hideaway is Onyx, who has entered the room where an earth pony mare with purple fur remains sleeping, and wakes her up with a burst of magic.

Awakening with a start, Raven falls to the ground near her "bed" - a plank of wood covered with a tattered sheet, and another threadbare sheet to provide some cover to the evening chill. She shakes her head and focuses on her captor. "You know, I was having such a pleasant dream where I was peeling your chitin off layer by layer before ripping your head from its body. Wanna come closer and make a mare's dreams come true?"

Onyx shakes his head, "Not especially, little bird. Why don't you tell me about your husband, instead?" He fixes her with a hypnotic stare, smirking slightly.

Raven's eyes glaze over as the spell takes hold. She replies with a monotone voice, "I don't understand why you want... you want... want to insist that I would marry such vermin!" Her voice raises in pitch and ferocity. "I regret not killing that slime when I had the chance! I will see him die at my hooves!" Her eyes glow green, her expression almost maniacal.

Onyx smiles darkly, he had been at this for a while now, and his task was almost complete. "Yes, yes, good! Tell me more! Tell me what you want to do to him while you kill him!"

A psychotic laugh rings through the cave. "Oh, such vile things I will do! I will defile every inch of his body, keeping him alive long enough to feel every single act I inflict upon him! I will hurt him physically and mentally, building to a crescendo, before slicing him at the neck and draining his blood before my hooves! And I will laugh as he writhes and pleads with me, 'Oh my beloved, why? How?' And right before he loses his grasp on this mortal coil, I will whisper, 'Because you deserved it, you worthless parasprite!'" Foam flecks on the corners of her mouth, giving her an almost rabid appearance, as she laughs again.

Onyx grins wider than ever, a sight that would make most ponies scream and run in the other direction, as he takes Raven by the hoof. "Come along my sweet, you are ready! Today is the day we have all been waiting for!" With that he trots toward the main room, looking around for Lager and Blackclaw. "Lager? Raven is ready to perform her role!"

"Wonderful!" Lager exclaims, almost dancing a small jig in his excitement. "Make the preparations and we will begin within the next hour." He casts his gaze outside of the cave. "Today, we begin the liberation of Equestria!"

Onyx bows, and he moves off to begin calling upon his brothers and sisters, those rogue changelings like him who are every bit as eager to see Orion dead as he is.

Back in the suite at the inn, Luna confers with emissaries of the griffon royalty. "He has been taken by the darkness and is not in his right state of mind. We would respectfully ask that any attempt to subdue him be left to us, and that thou would observe from a very discrete distance. We wish no griffon blood be spilled in this endeavor, as we are the only one that can successfully subdue the monster he has become. Is this acceptable?" She looks around the gathering awaiting the answer.

The leader of the group gives a solemn nod. "We accept your terms, Princess Luna of Equestria. On behalf of our king, we wish you good fortune and our assistance, should you need it." He's an older griffon, his voice soft and scratchy but still bearing a lot of weight and power.

A sad smile crosses Luna's lips. "Equestria thanks thee for thy service, good sir. We would ask that thy best scouts be dispatched to the mountains. We believe he is heading in that general direction. Again, we would ask thee to stress that no action is to be taken against him lest good griffons fall to his wrath." Her voice was stern and serious. "We will be departing forthwith. Please, assure the king that Equestria will give this matter the full ministrations of the law that it deserves."

The griffon nods, as he and the others prepare to take wing. "As you wish, m'lady. And good luck." Then they fly off, and a few minutes later, scouts are flying toward the storm clouds on the horizon, dressed in full griffon battle armor.

Steno Pad, standing off to the side during this exchange, approaches Luna. "You were correct. Our scouts have reported a lot of activity in the mountains over the past few weeks. Now, they say everything has gone quiet."

Luna sighs. "We must try to contact him. Despite the griffon's assurances, we fear he could spark a costly and bloody war if not reined in." She closes her eyes and stretches her thoughts out. "Storm, we know you can hear us. Cease this madness and return Orion to us."

Elsewhere, Storm continues his search. "Neigh, moon pony. We refuse! Not until the ones who have dared to harm our loved ones lay dead at our claws, and we stand by our promise to kill all who get in our way." The Nightmare's voice darkens even more. "Even you will not be safe, if you choose to oppose us. Now be silent, we have found a lead." Changelings are in the distance, not bothering with shapeshifting. The griffon follows after them.

"You threaten to kill one whom you swore to never desert, now that you have found a new host for your madness? Then know this, vile Nightmare, we shall triumph over you with whatever means necessary. We would rather see our dear Orion perish than be drawn into your twisted world!"

Luna opens her eyes quickly, and addresses Steno. "Take flight urgently to my sister. Warn her of the pending hostilities, both of Lager and of Orion. Advise her to not send troops into the mountain area, and allow us to defues the situation. Go now, as we must prepare for battle." She gives a shuddering sigh, torn between duty and her friendship but knowing what must be done. Steno nods and quickly makes to depart.

Meanwhile, the little squadron of changelings make their way to the hideout, and salute Onyx first, then Lager. Storm is hiding in the shadows, watching.

Lager clears his throat. "Good changelings! The day to avenge the death of your precious queen has arrived. Today, we witness the destruction of Sir Orion Brownmane, and the removal of the diarchy that allowed your queen to perish!" The changelings cheered, and Lager raised a hoof to silence them.

"I now present the weapon that will accomplish this. Behold, the Raven!" Stepping from the shadows was Raven, dressed in all black, her eyes glowing bright green. She joined Lager's side, smiling the smile of a pony possessed. Lager laughed softly, then called out the the assembly, "To your stations! We begin... NOW!"

"And right on time, we notice!" says Storm's voice. He rises from his hiding place, silhouetted in a flash of lightning. Outside, it is also pouring rain. "We would almost be impressed, were it not for the fact that your quest will end in death, but not ours. It shall instead be yours." He walks forward, claws clicking as he moves to stand right in front of Lager. Then he lets go of his griffon form, revealing the pony beneath. It is definitely Orion, and yet not all at the same time. Storm smiles a cold, merciless smile. "If you want our life, then you must come and fetch it!" he says finally.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Lager commands, the changelings preparing a defensive line between him and Orion. Green glows form on changeling horns as they power up their energy, hooves digging in for an attack.

"No." All heads turn to Raven, casually strolling down to meet Orion, although his appearance had changed, she was still dead-set that this was the hated pony she was sworn to destroy. "I've waited a long time for this," he said, her green eyes unblinking. "Now, I finish the job I was charged to do." The changelings part and allow her a clear path to Orion/Storm. She takes a battle stance, a stiletto clutched in her mouth, glaring hard at the pony.

Orion and Storm gasp as one, making for a very odd sound. They knew that voice. "Raven?" They manage to ask, staring at their beloved and taking in her new look. "We... we thought you loved us... why would you betray us like this?"

Saying not a word, and taking advantage of his confusion, Raven leaps and slices Orion on the cheek with her blade. "It's called 'biding my time,' sweetheart," she purred, tucking the blade in a belt wrapped around her. "Catching you at just the right moment to make your defeat all the more sweeter." She spun and bucked him hard in the chest as an evil grin played across her face, watching Orion struggle with all that was happening.

Orion hisses as his cheek is sliced upon, blood starts to leak from the wound. He doesn't have much time to dwell on this however, as he is then bucked in the chest. He falls to the ground in a heap, an expression of sheer hurt, distress, and sadness on his face. "Raven... please... don't do this... I... I came for you..." He coughs some, blood staining his fur.

"You were always so considerate," she hissed, leveling another kick to Orion's midsection, "I suppose I should thank you for saving me the time to hunt you down like the dog that you are."

The changelings, and even Onyx and Lager, had moved to a safe distance. They sat and watched the events unfold in front of them. Sadly, nopony was charged with watching the entrance, which made it easy for Princess Luna to slip in and start putting the changelings to sleep, one by one, from her place in the shadows. She saw Orion crumpled on the floor, but didn't yet recognize the pony fighting him.

Orion closes his eyes, the fight having gone out of him. "Then kill me," he says quietly. "I have nothing left to lose."

A sinister smile crosses Raven's face. "I guess it's the least I can do, especially since I didn't have to waste time tracking you." She walks over to Orion, and straddles him near his shoulders. "Say goodnight, lovercolt," she whispers in his ear before drawing the stiletto and pressing it against Orion's throat.

Having made quick work of the changelings, and wrapping Onyx and Lager in a magic bubble while they were distracted, Luna emerges from her hiding place. "Cease this now!" she cries out with the Royal Canterlot Voice. She strides over to the pony clad in black, and blinks as recognition takes hold. "Lady Raven! What has happened to turn thee against thy husband so?" She studies her features, and sees the green in her eyes. Without a word, a flash blinked from her horn, and Raven's eyes returned to their normal state.

Raven blinked, feeling woozy from the effects of the magic. She looked about, disoriented, before glancing down and seeing Orion below her, beaten and bloody, and tasting the stiletto in her teeth. Quickly, she spat out the blade. "O-orion, my love... what did... no, I love you, I couldn't do this!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cradled Orion's head in her hooves.

Onyx snarls and beats his hooves against the bubble, shaking with rage. "NO! Kill him, Raven! Think about how much you hate him!" He tries again to weaken her into listening to him. Meanwhile, there's a scratch on Orion's neck from where Raven had held it pressed to his throat. In the act of dropping it, a cut was made, from which blood is now coursing from. His breathing and heartbeat are weak. At her words though, he tries to breathe, or talk, and can't, instead coughing up more blood. He looked in very bad shape.

Raven desperately presses her hoof against Orion's wound, weeping openly. "No, my love! I can't let you die, I can't go on without you..." She kisses him tenderly, still holding the wound on his neck. She looks pleadingly at Luna.

Luna, motioning to the phalanx of griffon soldiers that had arrived at the cave entrance, caught sight of Raven and her unspoken plea. "Do with the changelings as you will," she instructed the griffon sergeant, "We will personally deal with the traitors, and Sir Orion." Turning her attention back to Orion as the soldiers did their work, a soft glow emanated from her horn, sealing Orion's wound. Searching in his mind, she attempted to find any trace of the midnight that had overpowered him.

The midnight remains in Orion's mind palace, now again composed of black mist. It speaks in Storm's voice. "A shame we did not get to exact our revenge... we did not expect Raven's betrayal. All the same... we still hold his body, and we shall overtake him, until he and I are one, forevermore!" The mist advances toward the control console, the room itself is dimly lit, what lights there are appear to be flickering.

Blocking the path, silhouetted against the flickering light, stood Luna. "We shall not allow thee to defile that which is good and pure! We were weak once, we allowed thee to take control of our thoughts and emotions. We know now how to defeat thee, and by Faust, we shall!" she said, adopting a stance in front of the machinery, her horn starting to glow.

The mist seems to growl, solidifying into a monstrous mockery of Orion, horn glowing a fathomless black. "He will be MINE!" it hisses, preparing to fire a magical laser at Luna.

"NEVER!" cried Luna, a beam emerging from her horn. "We will NOT abandon our friend to thee!"

The two beams meet in midair, and the Nightmare snarls as it tries to push its half of the beam forward, toward Luna. Suddenly though, the police box door at the other end of the room opens, revealing a familiar grey unicorn in tweed and a blue bow tie. "Like I said, Nightmare," he begins, trotting easily up to the console, "This is -my- mind. I might have let you in once, but no more. Because do you know something?"

With his own blue magic, he pulls over a monitor, showing images of all the friends Orion has made over the years, and his family too. Even Longhaul makes an appearance! "I'm stronger than you. I always have been. You thrive on loneliness, hatred, jealousy, all the things that made it so easy for you to take over Luna, and me. But we have something you can never understand: the magic of friendship!" He joins in on Luna's side in the magical fight, the two beams merging into one! The Nightmare begins to scream "NOOOOOO!" But is abruptly cut off when it suddenly explodes in a shower of black ichor. The lights come back on, restoring the room to its former brightness.

Luna watches as the nightmare dissipates, her magic slowly fading away. She turns to Orion and wraps him in a tight hug. "Thou have done well, my dearest friend. Rest now and we shall see to thy health."

Blinking her eyes, Luna turns to Raven with a smile on her face. "Fret not, dear Raven, Orion will be well. He will heal, and the blackness is gone." Her expression turning to stone, she turned to Lager and Onyx, still encased in the magic bubble. "As for thee, thy fate is truly sealed. We shall deal with thee upon our return to Canterlot." The bubble floats into a cart with strong bars on the windows and heavy locks on the door. Two burly griffon soldiers are attached to it. "The Equestrian guards shall meet thee at the border. We thank thee again for thy service." The soldiers salute, and take flight toward the border crossing.


	22. The Oncoming Storm: Epilogue

Some weeks later, Orion is relaxing in a hospital bed, bandages covering his head. He's reading a book, one of the many gifts his friends and family have given him, in the hopes that he get better soon. It is early evening, and Luna's moon shines brightly down upon him. Beside him is, as ever, a cup of tea.

The door opens and Luna enters, trotting quickly to her friend. She hugs him, and hugs Raven sitting at his bedside. "How art thou feeling, my friend?" she asks, settling down on an empty cushion next to Orion's bed.

Orion hugs Luna back, smiling happily. "Better than I have in a long, long time!" he says honestly. "What you did in my head... what we did... I am never going to forget it. Thank you, Luna." Then he looks to Raven, and kisses her hoof. "And you, my magical mystery mare, are truly wonderful! I will always love you, no matter what."

Raven smiles and wraps Orion in a tight hug, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe what I did to you... I'm so glad you're well, and the foals are okay..." She buries her muzzle in his mane, her shoulders heaving slightly now and again.

Orion holds her in a warm hug, protectively. "You weren't in the right mind, my love, and neither was I. We survived, and that's what counts." He tips her head up with one hoof to look into her eyes. "Love won out, just like it always will."

Raven's only response was a deep kiss, pulling Orion tighter to her.

Luna, from her cushion, cleared her throat subtly. "Friend Orion, we regret that we must interrupt, but we are here on official business. Our sister asked that we handle this ourselves." Levitating a scroll from a pouch at her side, she smiled as she began to read, "By order of Her Highnesses Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Sir Orion Brownmane is hereby appointed to the rank of Special Agent of the Equestrian Secret Service, with all rights and privileges accorded thereto." She presented the scroll to Orion with a smile. "Thou hast earned it, my dear friend."

Orion Shadow breaks away from the kiss as Luna clears her throat, and as she reads from the scroll, he gapes. "-That- Secret Service?! The one that inspired the Con Mane novels?!" He floats the scroll over so he and Raven can read it at the same time, looking at the enumerated list of rights and privileges. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"A simple 'thank you' will be fine," Luna quipped. "Thou should also consider the choice of thy code name. We do not need an answer immediately, but do not delay too long."

"Thank you," he says at last, recovering himself. After a few moments thought, an idea hits him. "How about... Shade? Virgo Shade?"

"I like, it, very mysterious," Raven said, nuzzling her stallion.

"We concur, it is a wonderful name for thee." Luna smiled at the two. "If thou wish to make it official, we can inform our sister this night. We can wait if thou would prefer to do so thyself."

"After I'm out of hospital," Orion says with a nod, nuzzling Raven back. "Thank you again, Luna."

Luna gave a slight bow. "Rest well, Agent Virgo," she said with a wink before trotting out of the room.


	23. From Stalliongrad With Love: Chapter 1

It was night in the New Lunar Republic. Though that wasn't anything new, as it was always night there. Ponies flew about or trotted along, conducting business under the bright light of the day-moon. Princess Luna was in her private office, signing bills given to her by the Lunar Congress. In another part of the capital, called Lunaria, the Royal Academy for Gifted Unicorns was holding its yearly entrance exam. Unicorns from every city in the Republic gathered here, testing their skills in front of three judges, hoofpicked by the Princess. The tests were long and arduous, but any pony who passed them was granted admission into the prestigious school. At this moment, more than thirty ponies of varying ages waited in line for their turn.

Among this group was Carrie Shadow, of the House of Blackmane. She sat, nervously fidgeting with her hooves. This was her first attempt to get into this prestigious school and she wanted nothing to ruin that chance. She ran through her spells in her head, attempting to get every single incantation perfect.

A pony sitting beside her, a musician named Octave, smiled at her fillyhood friend. "Are you going to be okay, Car? You look so nervous!"

Carrie jumped, a small fizzle erupting from her horn. "Yes, I'm fine! All perfectly fine, honest!" She attempted to smile, which added to her odd look.

Octave laughs and gives her friend a hug. She had purple fur with a grey bass clef on her flank, and blue eyes. "You'll be okay, trust me. Just take deep breaths!"

Carrie nods, taking several deep, prolonged breaths. Eventually, Carrie's name is called. "Lady Caramella Shadow of House Blackmane, please step forward!" calls a grey unicorn stallion.

Carrie eeps, and jumps to her hooves. She slowly walks forward, standing in front of the judges' table. Swallowing nervously, she raises her head and squeaks out, "H-here..."

One of the judges, a white furred mare with a blue mane and tail, and red eyes flicks her bat-like wings. "Lady Caramella, you stand here to prove that you are worthy of admittance to this academy," she says coolly. "If accepted, you will be the first of your house to be here in the last three hundred years. Do -not- disappoint us. Show us your finest examples of spell crafting, and we will make our judgements from there. Is that understood?"

Carrie nods solemnly. "Y-yes, ma'am." She moves to the center of the room and awaits the command to begin.

The lead mare nods, and waves her hoof. "Begin."

Carrie closes her eyes and concentrates. Her horn starts to glow, getting brighter, and fizzles out. Carrie's eyes pop open, and she looks around the room frantically. Again, she scrunches her eyes closed as tight as she can, and after a brief glow from her horn. Nothing. She's visibly sweating now, dancing on her hooves, trying to focus on her first spell.

The white mare stares at her, slitted eyes narrowed in silent judgement. Octave's earlier words of encouragement come floating back to the young noblemare, reassuring her.

Carrie takes a calming breath, and gets a sly smile on her face. Letting go of her anxieties, she once agin closes her eyes. When they open, they glow as bright as the brightest full moon, her horn sparkles with energy, and the unicorn stats to levitate in the center of the room. The remaining students start to float as well, making small circles around the enclosed space. The judges look on, impassively, until they too are lifted from the ground.

The building shakes, rising from its foundation, and starts to spin, the floor becoming the ceiling, round and round. Brilliant flashes of color light up the ever-dark sky, in bursts of sparks and streams of colored lights. After a few minutes, the building rights itself and settles back on its foundation, the students and judges returning to the ground. Carrie slowly descends, flopping down on the floor, exhausted.

Stunned by the performance and impressive magical display, the three judges move into another room to discuss what they had just seen... elsewhere, Princess Luna is flying toward the school at a rapid clip, having caught sight of the calamity outside her window. She descends outside the building and goes inside, trotting toward the testing room and paying no mind to the ponies bowing to her.

Carrie lays still on the floor, gasping for breath. This spell took a lot out of her, and she's barely aware of anypony else in the room, much less the arrival of Princess Luna.

Luna spots the exhausted young mare lying on the floor, and wraps her up in her forelegs. "Be still, young one... thou art safe and unharmed," she whispers softly, beginning to stroke Carrie's back with her hoof, between her wings.

"P-Princess Luna?" Carrie asks weakly, her eyes opening slightly. She leans into the rubs, feeling safe and secure, her strength returning to her slowly. "Princess, p-p-please don't punish me...I didn't mean any harm to anypony…"

"Shh... we will not punish thee... in fact, we are quite impressed by thy display of magical prowess. We would make a request of thee."

"Why-of course, Princess, name it!" Carrie grew excited at the prospect of Princess Luna herself making a request of her!

Luna is about to reply when the judges return. "Lady Caramella, after much discussion-" begins the white mare, before she spots the Princess and bows quickly, along with the other two. "We have decided to admit you," she finishes, lamely. Luna takes that moment to say "And we would be most pleased if thou were to become our student... thou hast talent, and t'would be a shame to waste it."

Luna chuckles, floating the mare onto her back. She smiles at the judges. "We shall... take it from here. Farewell, noble deciders!" And she takes wing, flying neatly out the nearest open window, and to her private chambers in the palace.

Carrie awakens on a pile of the softest cushions she had ever felt, a gentle breeze blowing frmo the open windows in the room. She looks around, and realizes she's in Princess Luna's chambers. she takes a deep breath and softly says, "H-hello?"

Luna had been sitting on a window seat, reading a book. At Carrie's voice, she turns and smiles. "Ah! Thou art awake!"

Scrambling to her hooves, and bowing deeply, Carrie says, "Princess Luna! What happened to me? And how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being at the entrance exam for the gifted school…."

"Thou cast a spell that caused, among other things, thyself and others to float about and the building itself to spin, and the creation of fireworks. That is when I found thee, lying on the floor of the exam room. The judges have allowed thee into the school!" She trots across the room, and gives Carrie a soft hug. "And thou shall become our personal student."

"R-really? Then it .. it wasn't a dream!" Carrie hugged Princess Luna tightly. "Oh, thank you, Princess! I promise I won't let you down! I'll be the best student I possibly can!"

Luna laughs and nuzzles Carrie gently. "That is good to hear, young one! Our lessons shall begin next week!"

Carrie bounces excitedly. "Oh, my parents will be so excited when they hear the news! Ican hardly wait to start!"

"Go and tell them, then! We shall see thee soon, Lady Caramella!"

"Right away, Princess!" she says, bowing. "See you next week!" She gets up and scrambles out the door. A few minutes later, a sheepish looking Carrie returns to the chambers. "Um ... which way is the exit?" she asks, ears and cheeks reddening.

Luna giggles, and points. "That way. The guards are our own, just tell them thou hast business with us, and they shall show thee out, or in."

"Thank you, Princess." Carrie bows again, and the door closes as she departs.

Luna went to her writing desk... this warranted a letter!

Neither pony noticed the pair of yellow eyes that peeked through a softly-glowing crack in the wall. The eyes blinked and disappeared, the crack snapping shut shortly after.


	24. From Stalliongrad With Love: Chapter 2

It is nighttime in Ponyville. Orion's house is quiet, it seems he's the only one awake. He trots as silently as possible through the halls toward the kitchen, specifically a door just off it. He unlocks the door with his magic and trots down the staircase on the other side, which leads to another series of magically automated doors that open and close as he goes up to them. At the end of this hallway is a perfectly ordinary phone box. He goes inside, presses a few buttons, and the floor of the box drops from beneath him, sending him falling onto a cushion, and finally allowing him entrance into the vast underground facility he'd had built.

Toiling away in the large open space, an earth pony looked up and smiled when he say Orion approaching. "Ah, there you are. Sorry to summon you so late, but this came in as being very urgent. Top level from the Crown."

Orion Shadow widens his eyes at that, trying to suppress a yawn. "You don't say," he says at last. "Well, alright... let's go and see what all the fuss is about... I assume it's a scroll?"

"When is it not?" the earth pony chuckled. "Still sealed and warm, just how you like them." He hoofed the scroll over to Orion. The seal bore the mark of the night princess and was marked "AGENT EYES ONLY."

Orion takes the scroll in his magic, smiling gratefully, and chuckling at the sight of Luna's seal. She was his best friend, after all. He opened it with magic and began to read, adjusting his glasses every so often.

The scroll reads: "Agent Virgo Shade, we apologize for yet interrupting your slumber, once again Equestria is in need of your services. Some disturbing reports have been coming from Stalliongrad, and we cannot be sure if this is simply old foes flexing their muscles, or a new threat that must be neutralized immediately. We are confident, however, that you are up to the task regardless. Information is spotty and we require you to travel with all haste to Stalliongrad. You will observe and report, using force only as necessary. As usual, should you be captured, the Crown will disavow all knowledge of your activities. More details will be sent prior to your departure in two days. Sincerely, Selene. PS- Please visit before you leave."

Orion Shadow looks up from the letter and rolls it up, placing it into a pocket of his jacket. "Looks like I'm off to Stalliongrad, J. Do you need anything else from me? Selene has also said she wants me to drop by."

"At the moment, all I need from you is a departure date so I can have your latest toys ready for you," J quipped. "Other than that, I'll have your standard case ready for you. Which cover do you plan to use so I can get that prepared as well?"

"Two days from now," he says promptly. "Now, about covers... last time I was an archaeologist... but as it's Stalliongrad we're talking about... how about the journalist?"

"Gotcha... one set of journalist credentials coming up!" J said, scribbling notes onto a pad. "You'll be good ol' Orion Brownmane, new foreign correspondent for the Manehattan Times. I'll have that all whipped up before you go. Along with your usual super-special goodies, of course."

"I look forward to it!" he says with a smile. "I'll go up to Canterlot in the morning. Goodnight J, give my best to everypony else!" He pushes a button to summon the elevator to take him back up. "Until then... off I go to sleep!"

"Get it wile you can, you're gonna need it..." J said, turing his attention back to the array of equipment in front of him.

The next day, Selene (aka Luna) sat in her private chambers in the hours just before sunset. Normally, she wouldn't be this chipper but today she had a special visitor, and for a couple of hours before she had to resume her duties, she could relax and be with her dear friend. She awaited his arrival, wondering how he would arrive this time.

A flock of ravens gather on Luna's windowsill, chittering amongst themselves. After a few moments they disperse, revealing a familiar unicorn pony! Orion tumbles into Luna's room, landing on his hooves and smiling up at his friend. "Surprise!"

Luna claps her hooves together like a filly at a magic show. "Oh, my dear Virgo, you do know how to make an entrance!" She moves to embrace her dear friend. "How have you been? And what of Raven and the foals?"

"Splendid as always!" Orion says happily, embracing Luna and nuzzling her gently. "And growing like weeds, every day... they'll be fine young ponies quite soon, I think. As for Raven, she's as magical as always! She helped me with my entrance, actually." He lets go of her at last, dropping down onto all fours, "And I? As well as to be expected, and just about ready for my trip to Stalliongrad."

"Ah yes, Stalliongrad... we are sorry to have to send you there, but our until-recently dependable intelligence network seems to have dried up, as in, no contact for nigh on three weeks now. We need you to see what happened and update us on what you find out about the unusual movements near the borders. I'm afraid you won't have much fun in Stalliongrad, will you?"

"I doubt it, but fun isn't why I do this job... I do it out of duty to my Princesses and my country." He smiles a bit. "But it's a couple of hours before we must part... tonight, can we just be Orion and Luna, the two best friends Equestria has ever seen?" He blinks, "Apart from any pair of the former Element bearers, that is."

"Of course, our dear friend!" Luna beams. "That was the reason we summoned you in the first place. We missed your visits as of late." She walked over to a table piled with sweet treats and a steaming pot of tea. "Will you join me? I do hear it's not a good thing to refuse an offer of tea, that's how wars start, you know."

Orion laughs and goes to join Luna at the table, "A war against you? Please... the changelings I have around home are nothing compared to your entire section of the royal guard." He pours his tea and takes a scone. "I missed you too, Luna... stargazing leaves something to be desired when I don't have their architect to discuss them with."

Luna pours the tea, blushing slightly. "There are very few that enjoy discussing the stars, aside from our sister's student, we would be hard pressed to name one other besides yourself." She levitates the teacup and take a sip. "We don't want you to feel that the stars are the only things we can talk about... we welcome dialogue on any subject."

Orion Shadow takes a sip of his tea and smiles, "As I thought! Let us waste no more time. I notice you're adapting well to modern linguistics?"

"It has been a struggle and we do slip from time to time into the old Equestrian, especially when we are angry, but yes, we are adapting nicely. Thank you for your patience and for noticing." Luna nibbles on a tea cake.

Orion blushes a little bit, "You're welcome, of course... but I liked it when you used it. It's one of my favorite things about you." Then he realizes what he just said and whom he said it to, and his eyes get very wide.

"Then, perhaps, friend Orion, we shall speak like this to thee whenever thou comest for a visit?" Luna replied, a twinkle in her eye. "If it is pleasing to thee, then we shalt not deny thee thy pleasure." Luna stopped, and thought about what she had just said, and blushed a little harder. Taking a quick swallow of tea, she quickly said, "Dost thou really prefer the Old Equestrian language? We were told it seemed stuffy and outdated."

Orion laughs a bit, "Stuffy and outdated? Hardly... not when it's you saying it." He smiles again, "I don't know how to describe it... but coming from you, it sounds very... musical? Majestic?"

Luna smiles. "We thank thee, dear friend. Thou seems to hold an appreciation for things we hold most dear. And we do enjoy thy company, fleeting though it is." She took another sip of tea.

"And I enjoy yours, Luna... I am glad to call you my friend." They would continue talking for a while, until eventually Orion finishes his tea and his last scone, and bids Luna farewell before departing for Ponyville, to receive his latest crop of gadgets from R-Branch among other things.

Orion arrives home under the cover of darkness, and proceeds down the security hallway, dropping through the trapdoor in the phone booth onto the cushion below. He gets up and dusts himself off, going deeper into the control center. Even at this late hour it is filled with ponies.

J is busy making notes on a clipboard, in front of him on a table are an array of gadgets, some shiny and clearly different form anything ever seen before, others appear to be everyday items. "Ah, Orion! Almost ready to pack you off to Stalliongrad, just need to go through a few things first. Your credentials are almost done, just doing the final printing."

Orion smiles warmly, "Excellent news, J. And these?" He looks at the various gadgets on the table, "I see the fellows in the gadget branch have been busy."

"Yes, well, this was something of a rush job so we've been going practically non-stop since we learned of your imepnding mission. Let's go over a few things while we're waiting." Using his hooves, he gently picks up a small metallic tube with two buttons on it. "This is a magical field calibrator. Held in your magic, you can use it either offensively to pinpoint your magical energies on a precise point, or defensively to dispel any magical energies fired at you. It's kind of like a magic screwdriver, if you will." He points with his hoof to a small capsule. "That's your fogger - the chemical liquid inside, on impact, will expand enough to fill about three standard rooms or one large conference room - handy for covering your teleport to safety." "Now, for the more interesting side of things... look at the bell jar on the stand over there," J says, pointing to what seems to be an empty container.

Orion turns to look at the bell jar, head tilted curiously. "It's very nice... but empty. What's so important about it?"

J smiles and nudges a pair of eyeglasses toward Orion. They appear identical to the ones he's already wearing. "Put these on and look again."

Orion takes off his usual glasses and puts on the new pair, looking through the lenses as he normally would.

The word "HELLO" appears in the bell jar, connected by a tendril of magic to a unicorn sitting across the room. "The crew in Unicorn Sciences really outdid themselves," J said with obvious pride. "The glasses have been enchanted to reveal any type of concealed magical energy, or spells cast from a distance. Good for revealing hidden manipulative spells. Only thing they still won't detect is dark magic, too unstable to really get a focus on."

A pegasus in a lab coat flies in and drops a packet in front of J. "Ah, thank you Hermes," he says, as the pegasus smiles and flies away. "Your press credentials, passport, and contact information are in this envelope. Store the first two in your bags, and memorize and destroy the third. Our domestic contact will be looking for you at the open-air market the day after your arrival. You will greet him with 'I like your shoelaces.' His photo and the countersign he will give are in the packet."

"Excellent!" He takes the packet with magic and the various gadgets taking a special interest in the magic screwdriver and slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. "Right then... thank you J, I shall see you in a few weeks." He turns to go, making sure to write Raven a note explaining where he's going.


	25. From Stalliongrad With Love: Chapter 3

Some hours later, Orion's air-carriage had landed at Stalliongrad Central Airport. Retrieving his baggage at the claim area, Orion is met by a stunning unicorn mare. Her colorings are of a dark chestnut brown, and her mane flows about her shoulders. "Welcome to Stalliongrad, Mister Shade. I am Lede, your liaison from the Stalliongrad Workers' Press. Come, I will show you to your hotel so you can get settled." She smiles broadly.

"A pleasure to meet you Lede," says Virgo, smiling to the mare. He adjusts his winter coat and trots with her out into the cold. "I've never been to Stalliongrad before... I hope I have time for sightseeing while i'm here!"

"I would be most happy to be your guide while you are here," Lede says, a seductive hint in her voice. She brushes past Virgo, tickling his side with her tail. "I'm sure I could show you something... interesting," she purred. "The hotel is not far, and the office is only a few blocks further to the north. I'm hoping you will be comfortable..."

"I'm sure I will," he says, looking down at the mare and smiling. "Especially with a mare as nice as you to show me around." He swishes his tail lightly, "Have you lived here all your life?"

"Da. I was born here, and studied journalism in Moosecow. When I finished school, I returned here, and have worked for the Press ever since." She sighed. "Only problem is, there's not much fun in Stalliongrad." She gazed at Virgo with a come-hither look. "Of course, fun is where you make it, da?"

"Indeed... come, let's go and have some fun together." Orion takes her hoof in his own.

Lede smiles and walks with Virgo to the hotel. After he's properly registered, Lede and a bell-pony escort Virgo to his room. "These are pretty standard rooms," Lede says as the door opens to reveal somewhat spartan accommodations. Inside the room is a bed, with a desk on the opposite wall. A large picture window is covered by a large set of drapes. A dresser and nightstand sit by the bed. In a smaller room was the bathroom, similarly not grand in appearance but functional.

"Comfortable though, I am sure." He places his bags down on the bed, "What should I know about my office, Lede? I assume it is well-stocked with everything I'll need?"

Lede tried hard not to laugh. "All offices, except for the editor, are community offices. There will be a group of us assigned to one space. You will have a desk and whatever else you require to do your job." She sultrily walked over to Virgo. "And, there will always be somepony available to help you," she said breathily. It was at the time that the bellpony set the bags down and made a hasty exit from the room.

Shade looks around now that they are alone, "Excellent. I believe I could use some right now, while I'm thinking of it. Could you lend a hoof?" He sits down on the bed, smiling to her.

"It would be my pleasure," Lede replied, sitting down close to Virgo. "Now then... tell me what I can help you with."

Unknown to Virgo, his actions were being observed by a pair of yellow eyes that had suddenly appeared in place of the ones painted on the original portrait that hung innocently on the wall.

Lede continues her flirting, leaving Orion to deflect as gently as possible. The scene shifts back to Ponyville, where Raven can be found taking a good, long rest after getting the foals to school. The house seemed so much emptier without Orion home. She sighs sadly. She knew that what he was doing was for the good of all Equestria, but still... it meant he had to be away from her, the family they had made together.

A zipping sound was heard, and as Raven looked around, she saw a zipper opening, and out stepped Discord. "Ah, my dear Lady Brownmane, always delightful to see you. And where is your intrepid husband, if I may ask?" he said, the waggling of his eyebrows indicating he knew more than he was willing to reveal, for now.

"Stalliongrad," Raven replies simply, looking around in surprise as Discord appears before her. "Why do you care? Are you as concerned with defense of the realm as he is?"

Appearing in a military-style uniform, the insignia showing the rank of a four-star general, Discord paced in front of Raven as he spoke. "The best offense is a strong defense. The only thing we have to fear is fear itself! Damn the torpedoes and full steam ahead!" Poofing back to his normal form, he appeared next to Raven. "Speaking of torpedoes, I have it on good authority that your husband's liaison is quite the destroyer... of happy homes." Snapping his fingers, he produces a photo of Orion and Lede, sitting close to each other on a hotel bed, seemingly gazing into each other's eyes. "Of course, this could be a completely different couple, mind you. I mean, photos can be wrong, can they not?"

Raven gapes, taking in the sight before her, not daring to believe it. "No, it's him... I know that cutie mark anywhere... but he wouldn't do that, ever! He promised me when we exchanged vows! He loves me, and tells me so every day!" She rounds on Discord. "But it can't be true! It just can't be!"

"The wife is always the last to know," Discord said, snapping his fingers and producing a box of tissues and chocolates. "Tragic really, seeing a happy family fall apart like this truly breaks my heart." He drops a glass heart on the floor, where it shatters. Sweeping up the pieces into a dustpan, his expression brightens. "However, I do think I have a way to settle this nasty business once and for all. That is, if you're up for it." Snapping his fingers again, the heart is reassembled, but darker in color this time. "All you need to do is come with me and we can work out the details. Whaddya say?"

Raven frowns, looking from the heart to the picture, then to Discord again. on one hoof, she didn't want to follow him. Orion was a good and noble pony, and she had come close to killing him not once, but twice. But on the other hoof, what if Discord was right? What if there was a side to him that nopony, even her, knew about? She couldn't take that chance. She grabs the heart, accidentally sweeping a photo of Orion off the bedside table and onto the floor with her tail. "Where do we start?"

Discord just grins, rubbing his claws together with glee.

Back in Stalliongrad's downtown area the next day, the open-air market bustled with activity as ponies of all sorts wandered through the stalls, checking the merchandise offered, and haggling over price. It was decent enough cover for back-alley dealings and clandestine rendezvous to take place. One pony in particular seemed to be searching for his reported contact. He was sure the instructions were clear, to meet him the day after he arrived. Selene was insistent that this agent was reliable, and Selene hadn't lied to him before.

Sure enough, Orion steps up to the proper pony, and accidentally on purpose bumps into him, "Sorry about that, I was thinking of my introductory paragraph... I like your shoelaces."

A blink, then the response. "Thank you, I stole them from Celestia." He glances around. "I am Ogier. Selene told me you would be here. I have been doing as she asked, trying to find out why the others disappeared."

"What have you found so far?" he casts a quick isolation spell on himself and Ogier, so they can talk in normal voices, but everypony else won't be able to hear them.

Ogier took note of the spell, and relaxed slightly. "There have been reports of rips. Rips in the very existence we know, and strange sights and sounds coming from within. There have even been reports of ponies meeting their counterparts from other worlds. Strange, and silly, I know. We are speculating that your predecessors might have stumbled into one of these rips and cannot make it back."

"Rips?" Orion raises an eyebrow at that, frowning slightly. "Counterparts? Now that -is- interesting... and impossible. Sounds like it's right up my alley." He adjusts his glasses, "Where was the last agent seen?"

"Not far from here. I can take you there now, if you'd like." An image flashed in front of Virgo's eyes - that of himself, in female form - and just as quickly, it vanished. Ogier tapped Virgo on the shoulder. "Mister Virgo? Are you okay?" he asked, worry etching his face.

Virgo nods, stowing away the image for the moment to analyze later. Who -was- that mare? And were those bat wings? "Take me there, then please... I'll see what I can do."

Ogier nods, and leads Virgo down a set of narrow streets, and into a dead-end alley. "It was last reported here. There were reports of a scuffle, and loud noises, followed by dead silence." It all seemed normal enough ... no scarring on the walls or ground, nothing seeming out of place, the bat-winged female version of Virgo - wait, was that really there? Ogier didn't seem to see anything. "There were no articles of clothing or other items left behind."

Virgo stares at the mysterious bat mare... that cutie mark! It -was- him! He moves as if to speak to her, but when he blinks he doesn't see her at all. He makes sure he's wearing the magic revealing glasses, and takes out the magic screwdriver, using it to analyze for any traces of bizarre magic. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago," Ogier replied. "We were supposed to make contact as he said he had some more information on the rips ... the second agent vanished a day or so later investigating the first one's disappearance. Here," he said, retrieving a packet from inside his coat, "all the information we have up to their disappearance is here. Selene wasn't informed yet; they wanted more data before they presented a report."

Virgo takes the paper and looks it over carefully, reading the accounts of his fellow agents. "Third time lucky," he says to himself.

"Good luck, Virgo. If you need me again, I can be found selling potatoes in the market." He looks around. "I should go... it is time for work." He gives Virgo a quick hug. "Send regards to Selene for me." He trots off to the market.

In the newspaper office, Orion is busily typing up a letter (disguised as an article and in code, no less) to Selene, typewriter clicking away as he works.

The door to the editor's office opens, and a tall earth pony strides toward Virgo's desk. "Ah, Virgo ... how are you settling in to our little worker's paradise?" he asks, stopping near to the desk, but not close enough to read what Virgo's typing.

Virgo gives a smile to the editor, "Beautifully sir, thank you! You have quite a wonderful setup here, I almost wish the Manehattan Times was more like this!"

"I hope you are better reporter than liar," the editor said with a laugh. "We will try to accommodate you as best we can. I look forward to seeing your articles - your references say you are one of the best at crafting stories."

"But of course! I'm an absolutely voracious reader." His true cutie mark was obscured, replaced with that of a typewriter, "But thank you, I do hope you like them. The one I'm writing now will be done sooner than you think!"

"Excellent! Put it on my desk once it's finished and I'll review it. And, welcome once again!" The editor strode back to his office, closing the door.

Virgo finishes the 'article' and sends it off to the mailroom.

Back at the palace, 'Selene' reads the report Virgo had sent. Carefully, she scans the coded entry, her brow furrowing with each line read. "Surely this has all of the markings of Discord being involved ... we were concerned that he had been too quiet as of late."

"Oh widdle Woona, I should have known you'd be the one to sniff me out," says a voice in Luna's ear. Discord had arrived, summoned by the feeling of his ears burning. "You have a knack for tricks, twists, and turns, after all. You were Nightmare Moon once upon a time! Remember how much -fun- that was?"He grins widely.

"We have differing opinions of 'fun,' Discord. Now, pray tell us what deviltry thou hast been up to, and how many innocent ponies will be affected thereupon?" she said with an even voice and neutral disposition. "We suspect thou are involved in the shenanigans in Stalliongrad."

Discord laughs, rolling up and down in circles in midair as he does. "Involved? Oh Luna, it was my idea! Those rips? All part of the plan. There are whole universes beyond ours, just waiting to be discovered... and of course, taken over by yours truly." He pulls out an abacus and begins doing some calculations. "How many innocent ponies will be affected? Oh such a loaded question.. nopony knows, not even me! But look at it this way... a world of your own to rule. A world where you are in control of the night, just like you -always- wanted. No Celestia, no Elements of Harmony, just you and your precious professor." He shows a picture of Orion and herself upon a hill, staring into each other's eyes. Orion has feathered wings, similar to Luna's.

"What - what trickery is this?" Luna exclaimed, staring at the picture. "How didst thou come into possession of such an image? We sat as friends and nothing more!" Her wings flared slightly and she fluffed the feathers. "We would not destroy the bonds between Orion and Raven in such a manner, and to suggest such is outlandish at best!" she walked deliberately over to Discord. "We learned full well during our exile that the night and day co-exist for a reason. We were foolish to attempt to make the night eternal! And we are quite content to rule with our sister over these lands!" She turned away and flopped down heavily on a cushion.

"Don't give me that," Discord replies, yawning. "Everypony can see how much he likes you, and how much you like him. Isn't it obvious? He has a crush on you! He -wants- you! But you're afraid of losing him, aren't you? I can fix that, you know, Make him immortal, just like you are. Queen Luna and King Orion, rulers of the night. Isn't that romantic?"

"It is insanity," Luna replied, "to think that we could just pop into another universe and be instantly adored." She thinks about Discord's words about Orion's feelings for her. " We are afraid of losing our dear friend, yes ... but how do we know what you say isn't more deception? He has a mare he loves deeply, two lovely foals ... we would dare not to interrupt or intrude on such marital bliss with our own selfish desires."

"What marital bliss? There hasn't exactly been a lot of that around, lately." He snaps a claw, "Raven, would you mind coming in please? Luna wants to see you!"

Raven enters, looking a lot worse for wear. Her eyes are glassy, and her coat has lost much of its vibrant color, now a dull version of what it once was. She bows to Luna, and says in a quiet, strained voice, "Hello, Your Highness, it's good to see you again. Has that cheating louse of a husband of mine broken your heart as well?"

Discord chuckles, "See what I mean, Luna? You're free to swoop in and take him, Raven won't mind." He tickles Raven's chin. "Will you, darling?" he asks in a bad imitation of Orion's voice.

Raven recoiled visibly at the sound of Orion's voice, badly mimicked as it was. "You want him? You can have him."

Luna was shocked that Raven could act this way. "This... this is troubling indeed. Pray, tell me what caused such hurt to thee, dear Raven?" Luna asked, studying the grayed-out mare carefully. "Is this the doings of the master deceiver?" she asked, casting a hard glare at Discord.

Raven shakes her head, "No... all of this is -his- fault!" She points at the picture of alicorn Orion. "I saw him cheating on me with another mare, as soon as he got to Stalliongrad! I bet he never loved me at all, the two-faced monster." She spits disdainfully at alicorn Orion. "I never want to see him again... ever."

Luna had to stop and clear her head. She knew, deep down, that Orion could never be unfaithful to his love... and yet, here she was, flinging charges of infidelity. "We... we need time to think about all that has transpired. Please, leave us now."

Raven nods, bowing mechanically. "Farewell, Princess." She departs, Discord following along in her wake.


	26. From Stalliongrad With Love: Chapter 4

In the depths of Stalliongrad, Orion lay alone in the darkness of his hotel room, tossing and turning in his bed as he dreamed... In his dream, he was trotting up toward his home, which looked as if it had been abandoned for decades... plants were growing through the gates and along the walls, through the windows and floors... he opens the door, listening to the rusted hinges creak.

Hoofsteps echoed through the deserted house, dust and cobwebs overtook most of the surfaces. "Well well ... wondered when you were ever gonna get back here," a familiar voice said, the tones ringing through the empty hallways. "I always knew you as being more punctual..." The outline of a pony can barely be made out int he dim light ahead, a familiar cowboy hat perched atop its head. "Well, I guess things can change over time, can't they, old friend?" Out into the brighter light stepped ... Longhaul? After all these years?

Orion blinks... that was a voice he hasn't heard in ages... he trots into the entrance hall, toward the pony... and smiled. "Longhaul... thank goodness... but... how can you be here? You died! I watched you kill yourself!"

Longhaul smiled a smile that, on him, seemed incredibly smug. "Don't ask me why I'm here, this is your mind after all ... perhaps conjuring up the familiar eases the fear of the unknown, or something like that. How would I know? I'm a freight hauler, not a philosopher ... or at least I was." He drummed a hoof on his chin, as if he was deep in thought. "Although, I could be something else entirely ... "

"A ghost?" he suggests, "My conscience? Who knows... I am glad to see you again though." He looks around his home idly, "Can't have been gone that long... this place looks like a proper wreck... where -is- everypony, for that matter? I thought for sure Raven would be here, waiting for me."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be along shortly," Longhaul said with a chuckle. "In the meantime, I want you to do something you're extremely good at ... and think. Your home is wrecked ... it's dark and empty ... almost as if nopony really ... *lives* here anymore, am I right?" A brief flash of light flickered through Longhaul's eyes. "Sort of like everything you knew and loved is ... dead? Much like me?" Longhaul's image began to vaporize, swirling clouds of mist further obscuring Orion's vision, until, standing in front of Orion, a skeletal pony bearing a scythe. Two dots of yellow illuminated where the eye sockets were under the hood of the cloak the pony wore. "I claim everything in the end, my dear colt ... although sometimes, we kill what we truly love without even realizing it ... "

Orion shivers as the form of one of his best friends dissolves into the form of Death itself... he backs away. "No... they can't be... -she- can't be! Tell me where she is! I don't want her to leave me!" He turns away and runs as fast as he can up the stairs to the master bedroom, bursting inside and looking around for some sign of his beloved. "Raven! I'm home! It's okay, you can come out now!" he shouts in a panicked voice.

"Run, run, as fast as you can ... " a singsong voice chided behind Orion. Death floated in on a gray cloud, his face morphing back into a depiction of Longhaul's, mainly for the purpose of displaying reactions and emotions. "You can't run from me, my dear Brownmane ... I will always catch you no matter where you go." Hopping off the cloud, the clacking of bony hooves on the floor, Death approached Orion. "Raven, Vincent ... everypony you knew and loved ... they no longer exist here. Not to say you killed them, not in the physical sense." An evil smile played across "Longhaul's" lips. "No ... you did much worse. You crushed their hearts. YOU destroyed this happy little home. And they were never quite the same, were they, Your Highness?" inquired Death of the lunar princess standing idly by, impassively watching the proceedings.

"Indeed, thou speakest the truth," Luna replied, mechanically and coldly. "Lady Raven was truly devastated by the breach of trust she had placed in thee ... as were we." Her eyes reflected the coldness in her voice. " 'Tis fitting that thou should return here to met thy end."

Orion stares at Death, "I can't have done any of these things yet... are these visions of my future, visions that can be changed?!"

At Luna's voice he turns to look, an expression of shock and betrayal at her cold tone. "Luna, you SENT me on this mission! Raven supported me in this, you know she did!" He begs to her, "Please... help me! I didn't mean to abandon you, any of you... why won't you believe me?!"

Death placed itself muzzle-to-muzzle with Orion. "Does this look like some kind of Hearth's Warming fable, you foalish colt?" it hissed. "You think you can wake up, bestow a feast upon the town, and all will be miraculously forgiven?" Death shook its head. "This is the future, all right ... damn pity you won't be around to share in it!"

"Aye, we did indeed send thee on a mission ... what we did not know, however, was that thou wouldst find thyself a harlot within moments of arriving!" thundered Luna's voice, only a few decibels lower than the Royal Canterlot Voice. "We were shown, and we did see with our own eyes. Lady Raven was devastated, never the same...as if a shade of her former self." Luna dropped her head. "We had faith in thee, and thou betrayed us .. now, face thy retribution." She turned and walked into the darkness.

Orion Shadow is beaten by the harshness of Luna's tone, falling to the floor with a thump. "LUNA! Please, come back to me, I can explain! I don't love Lede at all! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" His voice echoes throughout the ruined manor, as he shakes and quivers in abject terror.

"She's not the one you have to explain things to," Death said, turning once again into a cloud of mist and dissipating, "and it's too late for sorries this time..."

Silence foilled the room. Shuffling hoofsteps, seemingly thousands of them, manifested from every side. Appearing in the doorway was Raven ... one of many Ravens, each one different in appearance due to sections of their heads being forcibly removed. "Why?" was the keening call as they swarmed in, surrounding Orion from all sides.

Orion Shadow gasps at the sight of his beloved, and all her clones... he tries to explain to all of them what went on, but can't hear himself over the chorus of whys. "Raven, please! Listen to me! Please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive me!"

The Ravens swarm over Orion, reaching hooves out ... and all fades to darkness.

Soft chamber music filters through the opulent sitting room, a fire crackles merrily in a nearby hearth. "Ooo, such unpleasantry ... no wonder I've never considered trying to get inside your head, Sir Brownmane ... or would you prefer Mister Shade?" Discord says, seated opposite Orion in an overstuffed chair in front of a table. On this table are an assortment of cucumber sandwiches and teacakes. "Some tea, sir?" he says, retrieving a capital "T" and pouring himself a hot beverage from it.

"I'm not thirsty," Orion says coldly, but he takes the tea anyway, making it just to his satisfaction, more for its healing properties than anything else. "Would I be correct in my deduction that you have something to do with this, Discord?" he asks as he stirs. "This seems like something you'd do... being the god of chaos and disharmony. This is what you do for fun, isn't it? Tear families apart?" He narrows his eyes, "I have no interest in Lede whatsoever... I was only pretending to maintain my cover."

"My goodness, aren't we the little heartbreaker? First Raven, and now poor little Lede ..." Discord says with a sardonic chuckle. He waves one of his paws .. or was it a hoof? "Oh relax, it's all part of the game ... stop taking everything so seriously. Why, I'm sure all will be forgiven and you'll be back in their good graces in no time." He picks up a sandwich and, tipping it like a teacup, takes a sip of tea. "Hm... not as good as that other fellow makes .. I must go visit him again once this is over," he mused. "Your family will be fine," Discord says with a snap of his fingers, his outfit changing to a typical male of the 1950s complete with pipe, Orion 's fez replaced with a propeller beanie. "I'm all about family values, after all," he says puffing the pipe and creating pink-smoke-filled bubbles, which pop into cotton candy clouds.

"The game?" He raises an eyebrow. "What sort of game is it when you spread lies about me to the ponies I love? Family Feud?" He ignores the transformation of his hat for now, he didn't really like beanies much. He sips his tea once more, and when the cup was empty would make himself another one. This was a three cup problem.

"I'm just trying to make this whole spy adventure more interesting," Discord sobbed, having transformed yet again into a typical 1950s housewife, complete with string of pearls around his neck and the day dress with apron. "You never appreciate what I do for you!" His crocodile tears splashed to the ground, turning into miniature crocodiles.

After a moment of faux-sobbing, the scene reverted back to the sitting room, Discord looking as normal as he possibly could and everything back to how it was. "I wish to simply study different relationships, and this was the perfect way to do so. But, I also wanted to see what would happen if I changed the dynamic ever so slightly." He took a bite of his teacup. "I think I found my answer."

"Slightly?" Orion's tea cup shakes in his magical grip as he struggles to hold in his pent-up fury. "You call giving me a nightmare about my best friend and the love of my life abandoning and attacking me respectively, sowing doubt about my intentions and the depth of my love for her, ever so slightly changing the dynamic?!"

His voice rises as he gets more and more upset, and eventually the cup goes smashing against the nearest wall, the liquid inside trickling to the ground. He glares at Discord, a terrible fire in his green eyes. "You vicious, heartless, cruel monster!" he shouts. "You DARE try to take away what's important to me?! I would rather fight you to the death! I have faced changeling queens and changeling kings, stood down the tide of discontent nobles in an ill-timed coup against the crown, I have risked my life to protect my country, and why?! BECAUSE THEN, MY FAMILY WOULD BE SAFE!" Sparks fly from his horn. "I WILL GET MY FRIENDS BACK, OR DIE TRYING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Discord's expression remains neutral, almost bored. " ... Try to help somepony, and see what it gets you. Very well, Mister Spy, we shall meet again. But first, you need to wake up." A snap of his fingers and the scene dissolves as Orion awakens in his bed in Stalliongrad.

Orion Shadow jerks awake, his body covered in cold sweat from the earlier nightmare, and his mind filled with a rage he hadn't known since... he shuddered to think, since Storm. Only this time, he didn't have Luna to help him. He throws off his covers and slides out of bed, trotting outside and down the hall to take a walk. He needed to relieve stress.

Walking the opposite way in the hallway, the mysterious mare that Orion had seen before passes him. She turns and smiles as she walks , then stops. "You look familiar to me, sir," she says with what sounds like a Trottingham accent. "Have we met before?"

Orion jumps, and looks up at the sound of the voice, and the mare it belonged to... he stared at her, stunned. That voice, so very like his own...yet female. The fur was the same, the mane and tail were the same color... even their cutie marks were similar. But the thing that surprised him most were the bat wings folded up against her sides. "No..." he says at last. "But I've seen you before... out of the corner of my eye... who are you?"

"I'm Carrie," she replied, "and yet it feels like I already know what your name is for some reason. I must ask the Princess about this when I return to school." She glanced at him quizzically. "Out of curiosity, what is your name?"

"Orion," he says at last, "Orion Shadow... or Brownmane. Either one..." He offers the mare a hoof, "It's very nice to meet you... if a bit peculiar... you remind me a lot of myself, actually. Literally." He looks to her wings again, "Do those work?"

"Why wouldn't they?" she said, giving them a couple of quick flaps. She glances at Orion's sides. "Hey, where are your wings?" The sun rise outside starts to filter in from the drapes covering the window. "By Luna's beard, what is that brightness?" She shades her eyes, of which the pupils have constricted like those of a cat's.

"I don't have any wings!" he states, looking around in surprise, "Why do you?" He wonders why her eyes suddenly have a feline look about them, "That brightness? It's the sun... what else could it be? Haven't you ever seen a sunrise, Carrie?"

"S-sun? What is this 'sun' you are referring to? We've never covered that in school ... uh oh, there's that feeling again. I think I have to go for now. We will meet again, Orion, and I will ask Princess Luna what a 'sun' is." As quickly as she appeared, she blinked out of existence.

Orion stands there, about to shout "Come back!" when he realizes he'd look rather stupid, and so continues on his way instead, going to find breakfast. "That was very weird... she's pretty though, I'll give her that..." he mumbles as he goes.

"Mister Shade?" the desk clerk calls out as Orion/Virgo passes. "Mister Shade, we have something for you." He retrieves a large envelope from under the counter. "It arrived yesterday while you were out, I guess the night clerk didn't catch you to pass it along."

Orion looks over as his assumed name is called, and smiles to the desk clerk, taking the envelope in his magic, "Thank you sir... I'll be sure to read it over breakfast." He inspects the envelope, wondering where it had come from.

The front is marked as a normal letter, but on the back is a series of circles and lines, seemingly meaningless to most ponies. Those that know the language, however, can see that it clearly says, "Most Urgent, Immediate Attention. -Selene".

Orion gasps and canters quickly to the nearest empty room and opens the letter, reading hurriedly and wishing he'd gotten this sooner. The design continues on the inside, looking more like abstract art than a missive of highest importance. The message reads: "Agent Virgo, we fear the mission has become too twisted. Sources report Big D is involved. Use caution when dealing with natives. You are loved. Reply soonest. Selene"

Orion breathes a sigh of relief at the words 'You are loved...' so Discord hasn't gotten to her yet. Abandoning breakfast he teleports back up to his room, gets his quill, ink,and parchment, and settles in to write in the same code language Selene had used. His message reads: "Selene: Just got your message this AM. Nightmare last night involving you, Blackbird and Death itself. I fear it is an omen. Big D spoke, he must be at the center of all this. Rips appear to lead into alternate worlds... I met a bat-winged mare with a strong resemblance to myself. More soon, can return home if need be. -Virgo." He folds it up and sends it on its way.

From a painting on the wall, a portrait of another long-dead pony, two yellow eyes watch Orion's every move. "Soon, my little spy," a voice says softly, inaudible to all but the speaker, "I will have my answer. Sleep well..."

Reports of strange activities were becoming increasingly common in Stalliongrad. Ponies were reporting "tears" in reality itself, exposing different worlds populated with different creatures. There was even one report of a world with sentient monkey-like beings that walked upright! Orion/Virgo was kept busy, as a reporter being assigned to cover the latest report of paranormal activity, and as Luna/Selene's agent, collecting as much data as he could to send back to Canterlot.

It was a very tired Orion that finally managed to trudge back to his hotel room after another long day. As he flopped onto his bed, he heard a familiar voice: "I was beginning to think you had stood me up ... but, knowing me, you were just working too hard." Carrie smirked from a nearby chair.

Orion looked up at the familiar voice, and smiles at the bat pony mare, chuckling a little. "It's been a very odd few days... I've seen a lot of strange worlds. There was one with creatures called humans, one where ponies were wolves, even one where King Sombra was good, and the Royal Sisters were villains... I didn't see yours though."

"I had asked Luna about that when I was in her class the other night. She seems to think that it's because our worlds are so similar, and connected somehow, that the rift cannot be seen." She rises and stretches out her wings. "We're similar, and yet so different. I asked Luna about sunrises, and instead got a lecture about how her sister Celestia was banished from our world. If I had to speculate, I'd say that Princess Celestia is in control in this world?"

"Sort of... she and Luna rule together here, but for about a thousand years, Luna was banished to the moon for trying to bring about everlasting night, and came back as Nightmare Moon... the Elements of Harmony restored her to normal, and she rejoined her sister as ruler of Equestria." He takes in Carrie's appearance, noting her wings. "Do all ponies in your Equestria have wings?"

Carrie shrugs. "I've seen unicorns without wings and I've seen pegasi without horns. Those are pretty rare, though." She once again studies Orion. "I think you'd look cute with wings," she says with a smile. "So, the sisters once again rule together here? And I'd heard something similar about elements and harmony, but it was always dismissed as an old mare's tale." She starts to think, then quickly shakes her head. "But, perhaps my biggest question is, what's a sunrise? Is that when your daystar appears in the sky, or is it something different? It is nice to see that you still have night, it's much easier on my eyes."

He blushes at the compliment, envisioning himself with wings like Carrie's, and at that question nods. "It's whn our daystar appears in the sky, yes... every year on June 21st, we have what's called the Summer Sun Celebration to celebrate the longest day of the year." He checks his watch, "But as it's 11:30... we won't have that for another several hours yet." He smiles back at the mare, getting off of bed and trotting closer to her, taking her hoof in his own, "I like you, Carrie Shadow... you're so much like me, but different." He looks thoughtful. "Do you know any pony named Raven?"

Now, it's Carrie's turn to blush. "I don't know that name, but there is Robin, my special somepony. He's an absolute delight, very affectionate, and so good with the foals! I could never continue in Princess Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns if it weren't for him." She gets a sly grin on her face. "Say, you wanted to fly around with me, yes? Make you a deal - I'll fly you around if you'll let me see the sunrise later on."

He shakes the hoof, "Deal." He opens the window magically, then climbs carefully onto her back, careful not to put too much pressure on the mare's wings, "So... Robin, huh? What kind of pony is he? How did you meet?"

"I'll tell you when we're airborne," Carrie replies. "Now, hold on snugly, and ... here we go!" She pushes off with her legs and gives her leathery wings a few good, hard flaps. Soon enough, the two of them are soaring over the rooftops of the city below, starlight twinkling above, the city lights below.

"Robin and I met kinda by chance," Carrie explained. "He was a show magician heading to Canterlot, and we shared seats on the train as I was heading up to school. We talked for the whole ride, and afterwards we went out for sodas ... we kept seeing each other after that, and one day he asked if I'd be his special somepony. Took me completely by surprise, because I was planning to ask him that same night!" She laughed as she did a loop in the air, then looked back at Orion. "Enjoying the ride?" she asked.

Orion d'awwws at the tale, noting how similar Robin sounded to his own Raven, and looking down at the sight of Stalliongrad at night, "Oh I am, Carrie, thank you... you fly so well! I'll admit, I'm jealous! There have been moments during my adventures where I wished I had a good pair of wings... there is a spell that produces butterfly ones, but they're temporary and very difficult to cast, anyway."

"Yeah, they really come through in a pinch. They're also good when you can't catch a cab." She flew them just out of town and settled down on top of a hill. "This should be a good spot to view a sunrise, yes?"

"The perfect place!" He climbs off Carrie and sits beside her, waiting. "It's almost time... see? You can already see the sky starting to light up!"

Carrie watches with amazement as the sky begins to light up, turning the inly backness to a riot of colors. Greens, reds, oranges, all mixing and brightening, until at last, the sun's disc begins to poke up over the horizon. Carrie blinks, not being used to the light, her eyes misting over as well. "It's... beautiful," she says softly. "I wish we could see this in our world." The sky behind begins to turn a shade of blue while the orange of the newly-risen sun gets brighter, eventually becoming white in appearance. "I think we should get back, it's getting tough to see for me," Carrie said, her pupils narrowing to thin vertical slits.

Orion Shadow watches, fascinated as the mare's eyes turn to ones like a cat... he nods, turning away from the sight and, for a moment, nuzzling her cheek. "Thank you for this Carrie, it was wonderful..." He thinks of a question as he climbs onto her back. "I don't suppose you'd be able to give me wings like yours, for a little while?"

"I know there's a spell for that, but I'd have to research it back home," she said, pushing off the ground and flapping her wings. Together they soared through the early morning sky, returning to Orion's hotel room. "Thank you for the sunrise," she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. I think you're gonna need your sleep now, you look positively exhausted."

Orion laughs, blushing at the peck. "I will... thank you Carrie, I hope to see you again soon." Giving her one last hug, he trots back inside to get some sleep, still amazed at what had just happened.

"You'll see me again," she replied. "And I have some things to think about, too. Sleep well, Orion." Carrie walked down the hall, vanishing at the very end.

As Orion is trying to sleep, a persistent knocking raps at his door.

Orion Shadow opens the door, looking very annoyed and absolutely worn out. "Yes?"

Standing at the door is Discord, wearing a bellhop's outfit. "Knock-out call, sir," he says, snapping his fingers. Everything goes completely black.


	27. From Stalliongrad With Love: Chapter 5

When Orion awakens, he finds himself strapped to a stainless-steel table, slightly elevated at the head. A small red dot is being projected just below his rear hooves by what appears to be a giant laser device.

"My, you must have been exhausted," Discord says, stepping into view. He is wearing a plain black business suit with a carnation pinned to his lapel. "That knockout spell should have only lasted an hour or two - I was growing quite bored." He steps closer to Orion. "Sampling the nightlife? Wine, fillies, and song? I didn't think there was that much fun in Stalliongrad," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Orion awakes with a nasty headache, nodding to Discord's words, "Oh I was, yes... exhausted. Lots of work sampling parallel universes... this is the first real sleep I've had all week. Thanks for the nap." He meets the draconequus' eyes. "Well, it is when you know the right ponies. Carrie's a sweet mare, reminds me of myself after a fashion."

"And since she's your doppelgänger, technically, it's not cheating, right?" Discord said, his face dispassionate. "Anyway, enough of delving into your love life. I suspect you know that I've figured out who you work for and why you're here right now."

"Do you expect me to talk?" He raises an eyebrow sardonically.

"No, Mister Shade, I expect you to think!" Discord replied, with an extremely poor accent. Another snap of his fingers and Orion finds himself in a darkened room, torches being the only source of light. In front of him are four doors. Piles of debris are strewn about haphazardly.

"Hidden somewhere in this darkened expanse is a key," Discord's voice echoed through the chamber. "That key will open only one door. That door leads to our next test, and possibly a certain somepony you were getting cozy with upon your arrival. I'd hurry, the longer you take, the smaller the search area becomes. Don't disappoint me, now..." The voice trailed off into a sinister laugh.

"I won't!" He dives into the pile of debris and begins to root around, looking for a key. Was it plain? Fancy? Some combination of the two? He hoped it was a nice color, at least. "Come on, a key... hurry up now, no dawdling..."

An ominous rumbling sound fills the chamber. The shifting of debris can be heard as the back wall begins its slow, torturous push forward, pushing the debris in front of it.

"Discord, that is not helping!" He keeps searching, going as fast as he can. "Come on, now!"

"What, you thought I was going to make this easy for you?" Discord's voice rumbled over the din. The debris becomes like a wave, pushing ahead of the wall. Suddenly, a glimmer of metal appears from the crest of the junk wave. The key! The crest starts to tumble over.

Orion grabs the key in his magic and slides it into the door nearest him, and turns it! The lock doesn't turn. What does happen is the wall starts to speed up.

"Oopsie, forgot to tell you ... each wrong guess speeds up your impending demise. Oh, it's fun being the bad guy..." says the disembodied voice of Discord.

"AAAAAARGH!" Orion yells, forcing his sleep-deprived brain to work harder as he tries the next door. The tumblers click and the wall stops moving. The door swings open noiselessly, revealing a pure white room, brightly lit. Dangling from the ceiling, tied to a golden string, is a key.

Discord, appearing as Toad, runs up to Orion/Virgo. "Thank you Virgo! But, your princess is in another castle!" He snaps his fingers and disappears. "Okay, you've proven you can find and use a key. Now, my dear Virgo, your next task is to find the door. I promise you, this will have you going in circles. Your prize awaits at the conclusion of this test."

"So very helpful..." He rolls his eyes, taking the key and potentially the string down with it, and begins trotting around the room, running his fore hooves along the wall, searching for a gap or depression. The floor begins to tilt, moving slowly enough to make one realize that the entire room is starting to spin. There are no holds or blocks to stop the inevitable slide.

"Round and round we go, where we stop .. depends on you finding the keyhole before you'll need wings to keep from being dashed against the walls." More evil laughter rings through the room, which is starting to slowly accelerate. A small patch of black can be seen on the ceiling, or what once was the ceiling and is now becoming the floor.

"Wish I had some right now!" he calls out, diving for the patch of black. "Geronimoooooooo!"

A loud "thud" echoes through the stark-white room. Next to Orion, on the floor, is the keyhole, which is about to once again become the ceiling. He reaches out with his magic and sends the key flying toward the black space instead, "I really could have planned that better!"

With an audible "click," the room stops spinning. It also, however, reverts back to its original starting position, dumping Orion to the floor with a resounding "splat." A panel slides open along a wall, where Lede's voice rings out, "Mister Shade! Please help! HURRY!"

Orion canters over to the panel, "I'm coming, Miss Lede!" He crawls through it, assuming he could, to wherever Lede was. Suspended by a chain above a huge kettle of an angry, boiling liquid, Lede struggles against her bonds, to no avail. "Mister Shade! He's threatening to boil me in oil! You must get me out of here!" she screams, as the chain lowers slowly toward the hellbroth below.

Orion Shadow gets an idea... thinking quickly, he takes out his magic screwdriver and presses one of two buttons, feeding his own magic into it. A blue laser shoots from the tip of the screwdriver and toward Lede's chains, hoping to free her from her bonds, "When you feel the chains loosening around you, jump toward me! I'll catch you!"

Lede nods, frantically trying to lift her hooves and tail from the kettle rapidly approaching her backside. Bubbles break on the surface of the liquid. When she feels the chains loosen, she pushes off and falls toward Orion!

Orion opens out his forelegs and catches the mare as she falls toward him, "Very good! You've done it!"

"Oh, how charming," says a voice approaching from the far end of the room. It's Discord, dressed in an all-grey suit, the jacket zipped all the way up and buttoned tight around the collar. He's bald, with a scar running down the right side of his face near his right eye. "Oh sure, the hero gets all of the cool toys, but I can't even get a shark with a frickin' laser beam on its head? I mean, throw me a frickin' bone here!" He walks toward Orion and Lede. "Well, Mister Shade, it seems you still have some challenges to face, but I will grant you safe passage back to your hotel for ... " He raises a pinky to the right corner of his mouth. "One HUNDRED BILLION DOLLARS!" He gives a playful smirk.

Orion rolls his eyes, "And I suppose you'll want me to present you with, I dunno, the blueprints for a horseshoephone?" He shakes his head, "Send her back, she has no quarrel with you, Discord. I want her kept safe. As for me?" He stares Discord right in the eyes. "I'll take whatever you can throw it me. Look at me! I've got no plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn, oh, and something else I don't have: anything to lose! So! While you're sitting up there in your silly little secret lair with your silly little chaos magic, and you've got any plans on taking Equestria tonight... just remember who's standing in your way. Because I'm not afraid of you."

Another snap of the fingers and Orion finds himself standing in some kind of futuristic hallway, dressed in a reddish tunic with dark slacks. A small metallic badge is pinned over the left side of his chest. Discord stands next to him, dressed in similar fashion. "Always taking the dramatic route, are we, mon capitan? Very well then ... the trials will continue." A door slides open and Orion is roughly shoved inside.

The floor is black, with yellow grid lines forming a series of smal squares. In the center of the room is a pedestal, upon which sits a red button. "Your objective is simple. Cross the room and push the button to advance." A pause. "Actually, that's too simple." Random squares vanish, revealing bright light below. "The squares will change at random intervals. Lose your floor and lose your life."

"Oh good, a big red button... I love a big red button. Nice tunic, by the way. Very Star Trot." He steps onto the first few squares, hopping when needed. Almost as if on cue, the squares shifted, all except for a seemingly straight path directly to the button. Orion rolls his eyes, "You have got to be kidding." He avoids the straight path, deciding to take a longer route.

Squares blink in and out of existence, yet the single path remains each time. A glance down below reveals a series of spinning blades, similar to a shredding machine. "If I step onto that path, are you going to shred me to death?" asks Orion to nopony in particular, continuing on his way. Nopony replies. The button is drawing closer.

He sighs and eventually reaches the button. Extending a forehoof, he presses it down as hard and as quickly as he can. The floor once again becomes solid, and a loud hiss announces the opening of two giant doors. "Always have to do things the hard way, eh? Well, never mind... you've reached the final boss level of our little game."

Ahead is a giant room, larger than all of the others Orion had passed through. Seated on a raised platform is Discord, in his normal-for-him appearance. Squads of henchponies move around flipping levers and twisting dials. Viewers show locations of recently opened rifts in the current reality. "Welcome to the nerve center, Virgo Shade ... or do you prefer Sir Brownmane, it's tough to keep track these days..."

"Just call me Orion, Discord... everypony else does." He watches the rifts, recognizing a few of them. "Aren't you afraid that doing all this will cause a collapse so large, that every single possible reality would merge with another, creating a paradox so enormous that the multiverse would be destroyed?"

"Small detail," Discord replied flippantly, waving a hand. "This is partly why we keep them from materializing so close to each other. I also found this lovely little dimension where certain gemstones can be activated with the power of chaos to do wonderful things. Like prevent total multiversal collapse." He pointed to an area where seven differently-colored gemstones rested on small pylons, each gem giving off power which was being funneled off into the larger machines. "But, you're really not here to chat, are you?"

"I'd say you require additional pylons, and no, I'm not." He narrows his eyes. "I'm here to stop you from taking over the world, then go home, where my wife and foals are. Any questions?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact ... what makes you think that your wife is at home?" A door opens to reveal Raven, bound to a pillar, a gag in her mouth. She looks like she's been through the worst period of her life, her eyes red and puffy. "Anything you'd care to say, Raven?" Discord asked, removing the gag.

After a gasping breath, Raven said, "I'm sorry, Orion! Luna let me know the truth! I'm sorry I ever doubted you or trusted this... this thing!" She cast an acid gaze at Discord. "He says I'm your final quest, whatever that means. But whatever happens, I love you, my darling!" Her eyes started welling up with tears again, and she blinked them away.

"Hold on, Raven! I'm coming to get you! I love you too!" His mind briefly casts back to the nightmare he'd had, and shivers... then he turns a fiery gaze at Discord, magic screwdriver held in hoof. "Let her go, Discord. Now."

"Au contraire, mon frere," Discord replied, holding a hand up. "You see, this is your final quest, the saving of the damsel and all that. But, I am curious ... which damsel will you save?" A door opposite where Raven was opened to reveal Luna, her horn bound with a magic damper, sitting defiant despite being bound with what appeared to be special bindings. "We should have left thee turned to stone, foul villain!" She said, her Royal Canterlot Voice at about 75% volume.

"Now, begins the test. You can only save one or the other, and I should inform you that thanks to some incredible work by little old me, your dear princess is just as vulnerable as your darling wife. So I wonder which one will leave with you before the whole shebang here goes kerplooey in about ... " He looked at his left arm, which was covered in watches of different varieties, before pulling a pocket watch from a hidden pocket on his person. "Five minutes. Starting now." And, just as abruptly, Discord vanished, as a giant clock replaced the images on the viewscreens, beginning the final countdown.

Orion stares at the two mares as he is faced with an impossible choice... who does he pick? One is the mare he pledged to spend the rest of his life with, the other his best friend in the whole world... "Carrie, wherever you are... help me..." he says weakly, before closing his eyes, sighing deeply, and gritting his teeth. He had to make the choice now. "Luna... forgive me." And he begins to walk toward Raven, magic screwdriver out.

"I thought I heard you call me, Orion," Carrie said from behind him. "You go to the one you love, and I will take care of the princess." She galloped off toward Luna, fierce determination on her face.

"Thy choice is noble, my dear friend. No ill will shall pass from us," Luna called out, marveling at the female doppelgänger of Orion. The clock counted down past the three-minute mark.

Orion begins working furiously to free Raven from her bonds, "You and I, we're going to go right home after this... and we're going to be a family. You, me, and our wonderful foals... I love you more than life itself, you know." As he works, he kisses her on the cheek.

Once her bonds were released, Raven threw her hooves around Orion and she kissed him passionately. "I love you, my husband," she whispered, nuzzling him along the neck.

"The princess is free! Hurry, we're running out of time!" called Carrie, riding on the back of the lunar princess.

The clock, in true Discordian fashion, began to count faster. As the display turned to all zeros, a series of explosions rang out, shattering the pillars and throwing debris and shrapnel around the room. Luna cast a shield spell to protect herself and Carrie as they quickly made their way to the exit.

Raven let out a gasp. A piece of shrapnel had pierced her chest, causing her to cough up blood as she moved with Orion to the exit.

"RAVEN!" His eyes wide and terrified, the unicorn stallion races toward the exit as fast as he can. "LUNA, SAVE HER! NOW!" he yells desperately. "STOP THE BLEEDING!"

Luna races over to Orion and Raven, and her horn begins to glow bright. "The damage is too severe. We can only make her comfortable now. We are sorry, my friend." A tear fills Luna's eye. Carrie turns away, thinking how she would feel if the roles were reversed.

Raven struggles to speak. "O-orion ... my l-love...w-w-where are you?" she says, reaching a hoof out.

"I'm here..." Orion whispers, holding Raven close to himself, as if afraid to drop her. "I always will be... I promise." He gives her another kiss on the cheek, holding her hoof tightly.

"Y-y-you must ... must care for th-the foals...be s-s-strong for them...I w-w-will love...you always, m-my...my beloved..." Raven managed to say before her eyes closed, her body going limp.

Carrie let out a gasping sob, clinging to Luna as the two sat and observed the final exchange.

Orion keeps holding his magical mystery mare, limp though she is. He begins to cry. Softly at first, then louder as his body is racked with sobs. After a while he calms down as best he can, laying Raven down gently. "Where is Discord?" he asks, in a deceptively calm, if choked, voice. "I need to find him. And then I need to kill him, with every ounce of strength I possess... he will -pay- for taking Raven from me!"

Luna and Carrie rush to Orion's side. "Nay, friend ... Discord will pay, but not at thy hooves. We give thee our highest word, he shall pay for his misdeeds." She lifted Orion's muzzle to hers with her wing. "Let not the blackness possess thy soul, Orion. Draw on our strength to fight the impulses. We will stand with thee, now and forever."

"Vengeance isn't like you, Orion ... trust me, I should know," Carrie said, draping a wing over Orion. "I know you enough to know that if the situation were reversed, you would be telling me the same thing. I can be here whenever you like, all you need to do is say my name. My Luna will make sure of it." Carrie smiled at the princess. "It's good to have friends in high places. Both ponies wrap Orion in a tight hug.

Orion Shadow hugs them both tightly back, before finally turning to Raven's body. "Let's go home, Luna... we can do no more here." Sighing heavily, he uses magic to lift Raven onto his back, unnerved at how cold she already felt.


	28. From Stalliongrad With Love: Epilogue

The chapel at the palace was overflowing with ponies, all coming to pay their last respects to Raven Brownmane, wife of Sir Orion Brownmane, who passed away suddenly due to a tragic accident. All of which was true, by the way, nopony really needed to know who the root cause of said accident was. Princess Luna stood to officiate the ceremony, wearing her finest royal regalia.

Orion Shadow is in the very front row, dressed in a black waistcoat, a dark purple shirt, and a black bow tie with dark purple polka dots, all to match Raven's mane colors. Beside him are his and Raven's foals, wearing similar outfits. All three are wearing rather morose expressions.

A carpet of dark purple flowers is draped over the casket containing Raven's body, the top half opened to show Raven at peace, almost as if in a deep slumber that she could be roused from at any time. Candles burned at both ends of the casket, and light smoke from a nearby censer drifted lazily toward the roof of the chapel, perfuming the air.

Princess Luna stepped to the lectern. "Today, we grieve with the Brownmane family, and while we mourn the passing of Lady Raven, we also celebrate the joy and love she brought to so many," she said, sweeping her hooves out in acknowledgement of the crowd. "We take solace in knowing that as she loved us, so did we love her. She was a fine mother, instilling good values on her foals, and setting them on a bright path to a bright future."

In the back of the chapel, away from everypony else, a veiled figure sat quietly, listening to every word.

"We would ask Sir Brownmane to step forward and say a few words at this time." Princess Luna stepped away from the lectern, awaiting Orion's approach.

Orion Shadow rises, his hooves making a loud clacking sound, or so it seemed to him as he made his way up. He cleared his throat, straightened his bow tie, and began to speak. "We met in an odd way... most of you don't know this, but Blackclaw, who led a crime gang in Manehattan, snagged her into his web and told her to kill me... needless to say, she fell in love with me instead."

He smiles a little at the memory, looking down at the coffin, "I hope you don't mind me telling that story, love... I'll never forget it." His eyes go glassy. "Seems a shame it has to end like this... Till death do us part, and all that... stupid expression. I've always believed love transcends death. Love is the most powerful force in the universe, it can do anything it wants." He blows her a kiss, smiling a sad, mournful smile. "Sleep tight, magical mystery mare... we'll meet again, somewhere in time." Then he turns and steps down, resuming his seat.

Princess Luna once again stepped to the lectern. "The family has requested that the committal ceremony be private. At this time, we would ask that all gathered come forth and pay their final respects."

A long line of ponies filed past the bier, some openly weeping, others staying as stoic as possible, each saying goodbye in their own way. The veiled figure was the last to approach as the rest of the mourners filed out of the chapel. Dropping her veil, Carrie looked at Orion. "Very beautiful. You had never told me how you two met." She smiled a sad smile. "You holding up okay?"

He nods, looking to his female doppelgänger, "As best I can... having you and Luna there has certainly helped." He smiles a little. "How about that spell I asked about, last time? Any luck?"

Carrie nods. "All set and ready for you. Whenever you'd like to use it. I'll leave it with your Luna as well, just as a backup. You can cast it yourself just by following this," she said, hoofing over a small piece of parchment. She leaned in and hugged Orion. "Remember, just call, okay?" she said, tears in her eyes.

Orion Shadow takes it, wrapping it up neatly and putting it into a pocket of his waistcoat, then hugs her back. "I'll call, I promise. Thank you Carrie... for everything." At last the chapel is empty. "Want to join us at the committal ceremony?"

"I'd be honored," Carrie said.

It was a somber ride back to Ponyville, toward Brownmane Manor. Orion and the foals, Princess Luna, and Carrie occupied one car of the special train, the other car contained Raven's casket. A hearse would be waiting to undertake the final transport.

Standing around the freshly-dug gravesite, a simple tombstone engraved with Raven's name, cutie mark, and dates of birth and death at the head, Princesas Luna spoke solemnly. "We bid farewell to our wife, mother, and friend, Raven. May her journeys be free from burden and her peace be with us all, now and forever until the end of days."

As the casket was slowly lowered, Princess Celestia, from the palace in Canterlot, began to dip the sun below the horizon on pre-arranged magical signal from her sister. Carrie blinked a few times - sunsets were even more beautiful, she thought to herself, damn shame she had to see one lkike this. Once the casket was safely in place, the gathering returned to the house, the last rays of the waning sun giving way to night.

As the moon rises, Orion can be found sitting on the balcony, staring up at the moon as he always did, telescope by his side. But he wasn't looking through it. Instead, he held Carrie's spell in his hoof, reading it carefully until he was sure he had memorized it.

Luna and Carrie approached Orion. "Bit for your thoughts?" Carrie asked.

Orion chuckles, "I was hoping you two turned up... I want to give that spell a try." He climbs to his hooves. "I was hoping to show Raven... I'm sure she's looking on us now, though." His horn starts to glow. "Care to join me for a flight?"

"We would be honored," Luna said, Carrie nodding in agreement. The alicorn and the winged unicorn prepared their wings for takeoff.

Horn sparking, a glow surrounds Orion's back as two wings, and the associated joints and musculature, form on either side... they were, of course, batwings, and looked just like Carrie's. He gives them a few test flaps. "That tickles," he says at last, rising into the air a bit. "Okay... here goes. I jump, right? And the wings will catch me?"

"Just a slight hop as you flap downward will lift you up, keep flapping downward to gain altitude. We'll be here to catch yoiu if you have any trouble," Carrie said. Luna was already hovering nearby.

Orion Shadow nods, flapping down and hopping up at once. He rises, and keeps flapping downward to gain altitude, "Now what?"

"Think of it like swimming, only using your wings to push you through the air," Carrie said, flapping near to Orion. "Just keep moving them and let the skin do most of the work to propel you."

Luna smiled watching Orion take flight. "Thou seems to be a natural at this, my friend."

Orion blushes as he falls into an easy pattern, "Thanks... I've watched how Carrie does it." He smiles back at the two. "I am so, so glad to have friends like you... I hope we'll be together for a long time." Then he pushes off into the nighttime sky, his two friends following along behind him.


	29. The Elements of Unity: Chapter 1

On a quiet hillside lit by the moon, a bat-winged grey unicorn mare sat with a book. She opened it to a seemingly random page, and began to read aloud to herself. "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her alicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies.

But as time went on, the elder sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the night her younger sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful day. One fateful day, the older alicorn refused to lower the sun to make way for the night. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the old one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of evil: Solar Flare.

She vowed that she would shroud the land in everlasting day. Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Unity. Using the magic of the Elements of Unity, she defeated her older sister, and banished her permanently in the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for the moon, and used her magic to allow the world to flourish beneath its light. Harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since."

"... It has been prophesied that 'the hands of time will carry her from her prison,' after a thousand years of exile in her solar prison. " Carrie closed the book and looked at Orion. "That will coincide with the Eternal Night Celebration happening in a couple of days! This might be our chance to reunite the royal sisters once again!"

"The hands of time, huh?" Orion smirks amusedly. "I guess that means us two." Then he rises to his hooves, magically adjusting his bow tie. "We should let our Lunas know... Robin too, while I'm thinking about it. He has every right to know, being your husband and all!"

Carrie nods. "Yes, your Luna might have some insights as to what we could do,and I will speak to mine once again. She seems fairly receptive to reuniting with her sister, but is unsure how to go about it. " She pauses. "This will be your first time in our world. How do you feel about that?"

Orion smiles, giving his alternate self a warm hug, "I've been looking forward to this for ages! I've always wanted to visit another universe... no time like the present!"

Carrie hugs back just as warmly. "Okay, we'll meet again tomorrow and from there we can journey back to my world." She releases the hug and bounces in place excitedly. "I can't believe this is going to really happen! You, visiting our universe!" She collects herself, and gathers her things. "I will go and start the preparations. See you tomorrow!"

"Until tomorrow, Carrie!" He grins at her, then walks back toward Shadowfall Manor.

Princess Luna listened to Orion's story, nodding once in a while. When he had finished, she thought for a moment before speaking. "I would counsel thee, dear Orion, to tread carefully in this matter. We remember how we felt upon our release from the bonds of the moon, and we fear that our sister's counterpart may harbor such feelings as well. Art thou comfortable that this can be achieved, as comfortable as thy counterpart is?"

Orion Shadow nods solemnly toward Luna, draining his teacup afterward, "I am, Luna. Assuming the historical pattern in our world will hold true for theirs, I see no reason why Solar Flare cannot become Princess Celestia again, with the help of the Elements of Unity." A thought hits him, "The question is, whom shall bear them when the time comes? Carrie's bool said there were six... would we need to find six bearers, or only 2 or 3?"

"Perhaps my counterpart would be better asked that question, dear friend," Luna replied. "If the elements are similar to those on our world, it would matter not how they are carried, but by whom. We theorize it would be possible for an outworlder such as yourself to wield the elements, though we stress this is merely a theory." Setting her teacup aside, Luna looks directly at Orion. "Art thou certain that thou can traverse the portal safely... and return such as well?"

Orion Shadow nods once more, "Carrie has explained the portal and the magic behind it in perfect detail... though of course, theory and practice are two different things. But if she can do it, why can't I?" He rises to his hooves, giving Luna a warm hug, "I'll be okay. You're not going to lose me quite yet."

Luna hugs Orion tightly. "We would hope not. We wish you safe travels and the best of luck in thy endeavors. Please advise our counterpart that we would love to meet her some day. We believe our sister would feel the same toward her counterpart." Luna notes the clock on the wall. "The hour grows late. Thou needs rest, and we will need to raise the moon."

Orion Shadow lets go of the moon princess, horn flaring to life as he casts his flight spell, "I'll see you... when I see you. I'm given to understand time moves differently in Carrie's world in comparison to ours. Be well!" Flapping his bat wings, he takes off through the open window, and back toward Ponyville.

Hours pass, and the next day Orion finds himself standing with Carrie near the portal to her universe. "Princess Luna is quite interested to meet you. It has been quite a long time since she interacted with a 'day pony,' as she put it. She's also hopeful that we can succeed." She nods to the portal. "So ... ready to venture to the land of eternal night?"

Orion Shadow takes Carrie's hoof in his own, and grins. "Geronimo!" Then, he dives with her straight into the portal, as if he were entering a swimming pool!

After a few seconds, although to Orion it seemed like an eternity, the pair are once again in Equestria... a very dark Equestria. The moon hangs in the sky, providing the only illumination to the darkened streets. Ponies wander about, going about their business. Many of them have leathery wings, either by nature or magic, as there seem to be less obstructions in flight than on the ground.

Carrie smiles slightly to Orion. "Welcome to my home."

Orion smiles back, nuzzling Carrie gently on the cheek, "It's so... dark! And yet beautiful in its own way." He looks around, noting how similar this place seemed to his Ponyville, "Which way to your house?"

"We're not far," she said, flapping her wings. "It's easier if you fly. Besides, I want to see if the spell works on you in this universe, too."

"I hope so!" He lights his horn, and sure enough his bat wings coalesce into existence with little trouble. Beaming, he flaps his own wings and takes to the air beside Carrie. "Lead the way!"

"Here we go .. try to keep up!" Carrie teased, flying ahead of Orion. In a few minutes they were in front of ... an almost-perfect replica of Shadowfall Manor, the main difference being it seemed smaller and less vibrant in the darkness. Carrie opened the door and stepped inside. "Welcome to La Casa de Carrie," she said. "Please, make yourself at home."

"It looks like a smaller version of my home," he comments, trotting inside after her and folding his wings up. The smell of baking cookies would hit their nostrils, it seemed somepony was baking!

A purple earth pony stallion with a black and purple mane and tail and bright pink eyes wanders into the room, his own wings folded up. Robin smiles and kisses his wife gently on the cheek, "So that's the stallion you've been telling me so much about! Nice to meet you, Orion! My name is Robin Shadow."

Orion is almost taken aback at the sight of him, realizing this was Raven's counterpart... he shakes Robin's hoof slowly. "The pleasure is all mine... thank you for having me."

Carrie sniffs the air hungrily. "Oh, sweetie, you made your famous snickerdoodles!" Turning to Orion, she says, "He only makes those for special occasions. You should feel honored." She smiles and peeks into the sitting room. "And it seems Robin also set up for tea. Well, I guess we can't keep the tea and cookies waiting, now can we?"

"We certainly can't!" Orion says happily, going to the sitting room and flopping down on the armchair near the fireplace, more by habit than anything else. The paintings on the walls featured members of Carrie's family, specifically her father Byzantium Flare, her son Melodiam, and daughter Violet.

Robin follows them into the room, a plate of freshly baked snicker doodles resting on his back, which he places on the coffee table to join the tea, before sitting on the couch beside his wife. "Carrie, would you like to do the blessing this time?" he asks her.

Carrie bows her head, and joins hooves with Orion and Robin. "O Luna, guardian of the eternal night, protector of all ponies big and small, bless us and this food we are about to receive. May it strengthen us in body and spirit. This we ask in your name." She opens her eyes. "Let's eat!" As Carrie is passing around the tray of cookies, she asks Orion, "So, what advice did your Luna have for you?"

"She wants me to tread carefully," Orion explains, taking a cookie with magic. "She remembers how it felt to be Nightmare Moon, and fears that Solar Flare will have similar emotions." He dips his cookie into his tea before biting into it, and immediately the reason why the snickerdoodles are so special becomes clear to him: the sugar and cinnamon melt in his mouth, spreading across his tongue and sending a warm, tingling sensation over his body, from the tips of his ears to the ends of his hooves. "Oh my word... Robin, these are beautiful!"

Robin grins, taking a bite of his own cookie, "You bet they are! I have to make the dough ahead of time so they remain as chewy and soft as possible!"

Carrie beams, taking a bite of her still-warm and soft cookie. "Now you see one of the reasons I married him," she says, looking lovingly at Robin. "Of course, being crazy in love with him helped, too." A knock came at the door, and Robin excused himself to answer it. "How bad was it when ... Nightmare Moon, you called her?... returned to your world?" Carrie continued.

"Very... She incapacitated Celestia and delayed the rising of the sun, on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration no less, plunging the land into everlasting night, like it is here. Twilight Sparkle and her friends found the Elements of Harmony, and together they restored Princess Luna to her true self, banishing the darkness forever. Princess Celestia returned, and the two have been ruling together ever since."

"An interesting tale, good sir," said a very regal-sounding voice. "I am hopeful that we can arrive at an equally-peaceful solution as well." Princess Luna stepped into the room. Her mane and cutie mark were purple in color instead of the rich blues of her other-universe twin. Her shoes and chestplate were of a lighter blue. "Sir Orion Brownmane, I presume? I am Princess Luna. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"And yours, your majesty," Orion says with a smile, bowing before her, then offering a hoof. "My Luna sends her regards, and the wish that she might meet you someday."

Luna smiles, and touches Orion's hoof gently. "I would like that. From what Carrie has told me of your world, it seems we are a lot alike in some ways. With that in mind, I would ask you if you are truly certain you want to assist us in this matter. I fear this will not be an easy task, although my faithful student Carrie is convinced that this could be the time I finally get my sister back."

Orion Shadow gives Luna 2 a beaming smile. "Princess, it would be my honor to help return your sister to you. I feel it is my duty." He then salutes her crisply. "Nothing is ever easy, but with the help of Carrie and yourself, I'm sure we'll all rise to the occasion."

Luna 2 smiles and bows to Orion. "I gratefully accept your offer of assistance, good sir. The Eternal Night Celebration will begin in a few hours from now, at which time we will see if the prophecy will be fulfilled. In the meantime, may I join you for tea? I can also answer any questions that may arise, about this or just about our world in general."

"Certainly!" He floats over a cushion, then retakes the armchair. "These Elements of Unity Carrie mentioned... there are six of them, but what are their names?"

"The Elements of Unity are Fairness, Openness, Truth, Justice, Love, and all are bound together by Magic. The elements are carried in pairs - Openness and Truth, Fairness and Justice, and Love and Magic. When my sister and I ruled together, we carried three each, and used them to defeat Ennui, the god of boredom." Luna 2 sipped her tea and nibbled a cookie. "Mister Robin, I must get the recipe for these divine cookies!" she said with a smile.

Robin winks, "Family secret, Princess. But I suppose I can share it with you. Just don't let any pony else see it!" Meanwhile, Orion gives an agreeable nod, "So... six elements, carried in pairs... me, Carrie, and you, I'm supposing?"

"I feel it would be prudent if I could attend," Luna 2 said. "I believe I could reason with her, and offer better defense against any magic she might attempt to use against you. While I do not doubt my student's magical abilities, I am not certain how your magic would function in our universe. It is not a lack of trust, sir."

Orion nods, "Understandable, Princess. My bat wing spell worked perfectly, but as its originator is a native of this universe, I'm not entirely surprised. Spells originating from my universe might function differently... if at all." He taps his chin thoughtfully with a forehoof. "I can sense a difference in the ambient magical field surrounding the planet... though it's instinctual. The exact specifics are unknown to me. Though I would guess that a thousand years of everlasting night has something to do with it."

"Perhaps his magic is only half as effective," Carrie hypothesized, "because his world depends on both sun and moon. Since here only the moon shines, his spells would only have half of their effectiveness."

"A very wise hypothesis, Carrie," Luna 2 replied. "Would that best sum up what you feel, Sir Orion?"

Orion Shadow nods, "Put in those terms, yes... let's see if the theory holds." On cue his horn starts to glow, and he tries to transform Carrie's fur color to a light green.

"It would seem your hypothesis is correct, Carrie," Luna said. "I will count that as extra credit for your studies." She turned to Orion. "If you were to cast a defensive spell, the power would only be half what it would be in your world, or would not manifest correctly at all."

As Carrie is about to say something, slight strands of yellow weave their way into the blue, creating light green streaks though her coat. Carrie blinks. "Is it me, or are things getting brighter all of a sudden?" Items in the room become more distinct, and a faint glow permeates through a part in the curtains on the picture window.

"I don't think it's just you..." Orion springs to his hooves and goes to the window, pulling one of the curtains aside with his hoof. Parting the curtains, the occupants of the room saw something nopony had seen in this world for at least a thousand years ... the coming dawn. Oranges, reds, yellow, and some greens were visible in the eastern sky, casting a dim light upon the darkened landscape. Ponies stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange phenomenon, excited and frightened murmurs rippling through the crowds.

Back at Carrie's house, Luna 2 deadpans, "It appears my sister is coming for a visit after all. Carrie, Sir Orion ... please come with me. We must prepare." She rises and starts to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Robin ... you will have that cookie recipe to me by the end of the day today. Don't make me issue a royal decree," she said, grinning.

Robin grins back, clearing away the food and storing them away for later, "Yes ma'am!" Orion follows Luna 2 back out, ready to fly. "Nightmare Moon and the Element bearers had their final battle in the Everfree forest, a dark and spooky place where the clouds move on their own, and is filled with monstrous creatures... what is this world's equivalent?"

"The Elements are kept in our old castle in the Everlight Forest," Luna 2 replied. With a mightly flap of her wings, Luna 2 is airborne, Carrie by her side. "Come, we must hurry!" The group flies toward the only bright spot in the entire world, its true brilliance obscured by a thick fog bank surrounding its perimeter.

Breaking through the fog, the light was almost blinding after being in the dark for so long. Luna's eyes had narrowed to tiny vertical slits, with Carrie periodically blinking and shielding her eyes. "Follow me down!" Luna 2 commanded, angling her wings to descend toward the ruins of an old castle.

Orion is of course more used to the light, but even this was too much for him. He squints, not trusting his magic at the moment, and darts down after Luna toward the castle ruins, wings flapping.

A peal of laughter rings out through the castle, a sinster laugh. The group follows the sound to the old throne room. The brightness is nearly overwhelming as the form of a pure-white alicorn stands on the dais between the two thrones.

"You are too late, dear sister," the alicorn taunted. "I have returned to take my rightful place as the ruler of this land. And this time, the day will last - FOREVER!" She laughed once again, her chrome helmet gleaming in the reflected light. "From this day forward, all shall bow before and praise - SOLAR FLARE!"


	30. The Elements of Unity: Chapter 2

Orion stares bravely up at Solar Flare, unafraid. "We will never bow to you! Your reign of terror will end before it can ever begin, this I can promise! We will find a way to purify you, and the darkness in your heart will be purged!" He looks back to Carrie and Luna 2, "Let's go… we need to find a hiding place!"

"Quickly! Come to me!" Luna 2 commanded, mtrioning Orion and Carrie closer to her. With a blinding flash, the three were teleported into the middle of a forest. Standing in a clearing, the trio blinked as the light flooded their eyes.

"What do we do now, Princess?" Carrie asked, clearly frightened. "I was hoping there was a chance for reconciliation, but it seems Princess Cel-err, Solar Flare has other designs."

"We have to find the Elements of Unity," Orion says decisively. "Which means we have to split up if we want to find them all at once… in my world, the Elements of Harmony took the form of stone spheres. Theoretically, the Elements of Unity should look similar.

"The Elements of Unity are kept in a tower back in the castle. They have not been used since that cursed day, when I was forced to banish my sister. We will need to make our way through the castle and up to the tower, all the while avoiding whatever traps Solar Flare has laid for us."

Carrie had calmed down considerably, and now appeared resolute. "I still believe it's possible to free her from the evil that has overtaken her. Whatever you ask of me, Princess, I shall do."

"As shall I," Orion agrees, bowing his head. Luna 2 nods, "Very well… I shall take the southernmost entrance to the castle. My student, you shall take the western entrance. Sir Orion, you will have the eastern." Orion nods, "As you wish!" And he goes off toward that part of the castle, with Carrie moving off to her section.

Luna 2 approached the southern entrance to the castle. Nopony really knew about this entry, with the general public being directed to the northern entrance. The southern entrance, however, was a direct route to the inner workings of the castle itself, used by palace staff, guardsponies, and the royals themselves. Luna 2 used her magic to open the door, its hinges creaking slightly. Cautiously, she stepped inside.

A sinister laugh echoed through the stone hallway. Luna 2 was unfazed. Solar Flare appeared before her in a brilliant flash of light. "Oh, my dear sister ... why can't you accept that you cannot win this fight and bow before your new ruler?" Solar Flare pratically purred.

"Because I know that -my- Celestia, the one I love more than anything, would -not- dare to try and dethrone me," Luna 2 exclaims, stomping a hoof on the ground. "We are not meant to rule alone… for it is far better to rule together. You taught me that, Tia."

"And yet, you sent me away. Banished me for a thousand years on my beloved sun. And worse yet - you allowed our subjects to forget about me!" Solar Flare punctuated this with a blast from her horn, aimed at Luna 2's hooves. "You had the power, Lulu ... you could have ended me once and for all. Instead, you banished me, gave me a window to return. Why would you do that, knowing full well I would have killed you had our roles been reversed?"

"Because I love you, you insufferable clotheshorse!" Luna 2 shouts. "I couldn't stand seeing you banished… it was the biggest mistake I ever made." Two of the Elements, Justice and Openness, roll toward her as she speaks. "I would much prefer to be your sister than your killer. You would have felt the same way about me, I am sure."

Solar Flare reaches out and strokes under Luna 2's chin with a wingtip. "You were always a soft touch, Lulu ... We'll see if it does you any good this time." Her voice took a sinister tone. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I have to visit your other little friends." She vanishes as quickly as she appeared, her laughter echoing through the halls.

Orion enters the eastern section of the castle, his hooves trotting loudly against the ruined cobblestone as he goes. If Solar Flare was as bad as Nightmare Moon, and it certainly seemed that way, he was in a lot of trouble.

"And what have we here?" a silky voice said, before the form of Solar Flare appeared before him. "Were they so desperate for help they had to call an otherworlder to vanquish me?" She strode over to Orion and stared at him, trying to read him and divine his true nature. "This battle is of no concern to you, whoever you are. So, I ask you, why are you willingly throwing yourself into the middle of it?"

"Because it's what I do," Orion says simply. "It is what's fair. I have done this in my Equestria, and I shall do it here as well." The fairness sphere rolls toward him. "This world is unbalanced. By restoring you to your true self, and allowing you to retake the throne along side your sister, that balance is restored."

Truth rolls toward him. "I am not afraid of you, Solar Flare! I've seen things you wouldn't believe! I have lost things you will never understand! And I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken! So how can I be afraid of you, when compared to everything else I've seen and done, you are tiny?"

Solar Flare gives Orion a poke in the chest with her horn. "Perhaps we should see just how tiny a hole I can make in your heart, hmm?" She grins, her sharp teeth flashing brightly, her eyes narrowing. "Do not underestimate me, otherworlder. Perhaps in your world it's all pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, but that's a long way from here. You'd do well to remember that. You still have a chance to depart. I'd suggest you take it before you really get hurt." She strides away, fading from view before disappearing entirely.

Carrie winds her way through the eastern half of the castle, deciding to fly rather than walk. Her pupils are mere slits, compensating for the brightness. Elsewhere, Luna 2 and Orion are heading for the tower as quickly as they can, their new elements at their sides.

Carrie's path is blocked quite suddenly by Solar. "Going somewhere, little one?" she asks, her teeth glinting in the light. She strode toward Carrie. "I do believe you are the one that warned of my return. And now, you seek to reunite me with my beloved sister." She practically spat the last two words. "Quite the little busybody, aren't you?"

"As the student of Princess Luna, I felt it necessary to inform her of any threats to the safety of the realm," Carrie replies, her wings flicking slightly. "That includes you. The day cannot last forever, and neither can the night… there must be equilibrium!"

Solar laughed. "And you think you can stop me from taking over? How quaint. Let's just see how good a fighter you are, then!" Her horn flared and a brilliant beam shot toward Carrie.

Carrie's horn begins to glow and she conjures up a similar beam! It meets Celestia's in mid-air, pushing against it.

Solar is stunned at first, but quickly compensates. "I'm impressed ... seems little Lulu picked her student well. But what would you do if I were to do ... THIS?" With a flick of her head, she directed her magic beam at the approaching Orion and Luna 2, knocking them both to the cobblestone floor.

"No!" Carrie shouts, distracted. She runs over to the two ponies and tries to wake them up, as the Love and Magic spheres find their way toward her.

"How touching. I shall remember this scene," Solar says wtih a laugh, as Carrie works to rouse Orion and Luna 2. Both of them slowly come around, shaking their heads, before standing shakily with Carrie before her. "The time for fun is over, however. Now, it is time to end this!" She advances toward the trio, her horn starting to glow.

"Everypony, link hooves! Now!" Orion shouts, as he recovers. Carrie and Luna 2 both join hooves, with the winged unicorn in the center. Their respective Element spheres float into the air, orbiting around them. Carrie speaks, her voice echoing off the stone walls. "We are friends, brought together by the powers of Fairness and Truth! Of Openness and Justice! Of Love and Magic! These six things are important even on their own, but brought together, are the cornerstones upon which all pony kind has been built! They will endure, even after we, the Bearers, have passed on!" Their eyes glow white as they lift into the air. The spheres change, becoming a pocket watch necklace for Orion, an ornate chest plate for Luna 2, and a tiara for Carrie. Then they say in unison, "By the power of the Elements of Unity, we restore you to your proper self, and banish the dark forces for the rest of eternity!" Then a jet of pure rainbow light flows from the transformed Elements and toward Solar Flare.

"Wha-NO!" Solar tries to back away, but is quickly enveloped by the rainbow light. She kicks her hooves fruitlessly as the multicolored bands wrap themselves around her, swirling faster and glowing brighter. A final scream echoes through the stone halls, and the room fills with light, pure and blinding.


	31. The Elements of Unity: Chapter 3

As the light fades, the three Bearers lay motionless on the floor. Luna 2 is the first to recover, looking around as the first rays of a new sunrise appear in the eastern sky. Her eyes are drawn to a white figure laying on the floor, her mane a light pastel pink with streaks of pastel greens and blues. She is devoid of any armour, a small golden tiara and matching breastplate her main adornments, along with golden shoes on her hooves. Her cutie mark, that of the sun, stands out against her coat. "Sister," a weak voice croaks from the white alicorn, "y-you have freed me…."

"But I did not do it alone," Luna says with a smile, giving the white alicorn a warm hug. "I had friends." Carrie and Orion stir next, going to stand near Celestia. "Behold… Carrie Shadow and Orion Shadow." The two unicorns bow.

Tears shimmer in Celestia's eyes. "Thank you ... you have freed me from the darkness that bound my soul, and turned me against my beloved sister. I am in your debt." Celestia bows humbly, then wraps Orion and Carrie in a big hug. "And now, I believe I have a lot of catching up to do with my dear Luna." She wraps Luna 2 in an even bigger hug, nuzzling her affectionately.

Carrie smiles broadly. "We were glad to be of assistance, Princess Celestia. And we will always be in your service should you need us."

Orion nods, rising from his bow and smiling back. "I shall inform my Luna of the good news… it is time I returned to my world, now." He hugs every pony, smiling to them all. "Oh! Princess Luna… I have to ask. Do you know of any spells that allow communication with spirits of the dead?"

"Yes, there is such a spell ... however, it can only be used by those that shepherd the departed from the mortal plane. I can provide a copy of the spell, if your Luna has this duty she can easily perform it for you." With a small 'pop,' a scroll materializes in front of Orion. "We hope to see you again, Sir Orion. Perhaps you could ask our counterparts if they would like to visit? Perhaps they could help us, having gone through reunification."

"I will ask them," Orion replies, taking the scroll with a thankful nod. His horn starts to glow as he prepares the departure spell, "I'm sure you'll be seeing us all again! Goodbye for now!" And in a flash of magical light, he is gone, with only his Element necklace giving any sign that he had been there at all.

Orion Shadow approached Raven's gravesite, his magic holding aloft the scroll Luna 2 had given him just before he departed their world. He shivered slightly, not with cold, but anticipation. If all went well, tonight would be the night he heard his beloved's voice ever since her death.

The soft flapping of wings and the gentle thunk of hooves heralded the arrival of Princess Luna. She slowly made her way over to Raven's gravesite. "Greetings, Orion. Why hast thou summoned us here this night?" she asked, curious.

"To give you this," Orion replies, hoofing over the scroll to his best friend. "I asked your other self about it before I left... we should go visit there, sometime soon. I think you'd like it there."

Luna levitates the scroll in front of her and studies it carefully. "It appears to be a simple communing spell ... we will have no difficulty casting this spell, but we are concerned that it may not work in this realm. We are willing to try, for thy sake." She reads further. "This spell may only be cast once per year, if we read this correctly. Since we are the one that guides the departed, we are the only one that can perform the spell. We are ready if thou art." Luna takes a deep breath and awaits Orion's answer.

Orion nods solemnly, "I am ready, Luna... I suppose I have been, ever since the committal ceremony."

Luna nods. "Take our hoof in thine, and remain still." She closes her eyes as she feels Orion's hoof in hers, and her orn glows a brilliant violet. "Orci aeterni planum communicare qui derelicti sunt quaerunt. Exaudi nos vocare egressus tuum nos uti iterum," she intones as the wind whips up into a frenzy around them. Leaves rustle angrily, and nightfowl take to the air, their hoots and calls echoing through the night. Opeing her eyes, Luna says, "We gather to speak to the spirit of Raven Brownmane. Come forth, dear Raven, and greet thy husband and friends."

A shimmering apparition appears over the grave. It is Raven, in a more ethereal form, her mane and tail flowing in unfelt breezes.

Orion opens his eyes and stares into the face of his beloved, as it should be, alive. "It's you... it's really you! The spell worked!" Smiling, he throws his forelegs around her neck in a hug, only to find they passed through... he ohs. "I should have expected that... hello, my love. Did you miss me?"

Raven looks confused at first, but upon seeing Orion, her expression turns into one of joy. "I do miss you, my dear one," she says with a slight giggle at Orion's attempt to hug a spectre. "It gets quite lonely at times, but I know I will be with you once again. I could advance to that day, as time is immaterial here, but I prefer to remain here, watching you and the foals." She turns sad. "I do wish you'd find some companionship, I worry about you."

Orion Shadow blushes a little, looking toward Luna, "Well... you might say she's closer at hoof than you'd first assume... I don't entirely know what to call it. We've kissed, but I would hesitate to say we're lovers... but we -are- a couple. Not that the press knows, thank goodness..."

Chuckling softly, Raven grins. "Well, I can definitely say that you've traded up. And if you'd been worried about what I might think, then let me assure you that I have no objections to this. I want you to be happy, Orion, and I know that when your time comes, we can once again be united, and I will love you no less than I do now."

"And neither will I," he says a with a smile, nuzzling Luna's cheek happily afterwards. "Oh my Raven... you are a wondrous mare, and I still consider myself the luckiest pony alive to have married you."

"You darn well better or I'll haunt you every waking moment of every day," Raven teased, a playful expression on her face. "Orion ... I knew that from the first moment I saw you I wanted to spend my entire life with you." She chuckled wryly. "Of course, I never expected it to be so short." Raven's image starts to fade. "Um ... I think our time is almost up ... Orion, take care of the foals, and Princess Luna ... take care of Orion." She smiles sadly, her image fading fast.

"Fare thee well, dear Raven ... we shall see thee again," Luna said, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Until next year!" Orion shouts, waving a hoof. Once the image of her has fully faded away, he gives Luna the tightest, longest hug he can manage, shivering again, this time from tears.

Luna hugs back, blinking tears of her own away. After a moment, she says, "We hope this has helped heal thy wounded spirit. Try as we might, some wounds even we cannot completely salve."

Orion smiles once he's recovered, and kisses Luna on the nose, "It was the most wonderful thing you've ever done for me, Luna... thank you. I want to do this every year, as long as I live... Carrie can join us. And when I die... at least this way, we'll still be able to talk."

"We shall honor thy request," Luna replies, "and we are intrigued about thy offer to visit the other world..." The two start to walk back to the house, as leaves swirl around in a gentle breeze.


	32. All Shall Fade: Prologue

A cold November wind blew through the air, disturbing what leaves remained on the trees and sending them fluttering silently to the grass below. A light snow had fallen the night before, giving everything a light dusting like fine sugar. An aged grey unicorn with a pocket watch on his flank trotted through Ponyville, on his way to the old manor house, and the grave behind it.

Orion Shadow had changed a lot, in thirty years. Wrinkles now covered his fur, and his face, while still somewhat youthful in general shape, was now lined. His mane and tail, while still brown, were now speckled with grey and white. He wore a thick green coat with brass buttons, and as ever, a bow tie around his neck. These too looked old and worn. His green eyes had dulled some, they were not as vivid as they had been. His every other step was marked by a dull thump of wood, it was his walking stick. He leaned heavily on it, having gained a limp in his right hind leg some years ago, on his last mission for the Service before retiring. He now lived in a cottage by the ocean, and spent his days painting, and occasionally working as a museum curator.

Princess Luna waited patiently near the grave, as she did every year since Raven's passing. She performed many rituals for many ponies, but none seemed more important to her than this one. She smiled as Orion approached, hopefully betraying her sadness at seeing her dearest friend approach his declining years. "Orion, we are most pleased to see thee," she said, using the Olde Equestrian language he was so fond of. "Art thou ready for thy yearly communing?"

"I'm glad to see you too Luna," Orion says, giving his friend a warm smile. "All we need now is Carrie..." He looks to the snow-covered headstone, and looks thoughtful, "It's been thirty years since that day... some years, it feels like we just finished burying her, you know?" He chuckles slightly, leaning still on his walking stick. "Time changes us all." He meets Luna's eyes. "Like you... you've hardly aged a day since then, but your eyes... always so old, and lonely. You, with the wisdom and experience of millennia."

"'Tis the burden of immortality, friend Orion. The friends we make must pass away, and while we keep their memories cherished in our heart, the pain of their loss never truly subsides. This is why we treasure every moment we spend with thee, good or bad, because we will have plenty to remember in years hence."

Princess Carrie slowly shuffles up the path. "Hello, friends. Sorry I'm late, I had business to finish in Canterlot." She gives a polite curtsey to Luna. "My Luna wishes you to know she is awaiting a visit from you, and that she and her sister miss you terribly," she says to the princess. "She asks if Celestia could accompany you, my Celestia would really like to speak with her."

Orion smiles at the older mare, giving her a light nuzzle on the cheek. "No such thing as late, Carrie... not with friends." He looks between the two with interest, remembering his own visits to Carrie's Equestria, "I'd ask if I could tag along... dunno if this old body of mine could really manage it, though... my magic isn't as strong as it used to be."

Carrie nods sadly. "I may not be able to make many more of these trips myself," she said, tapping the walking stick with her hoof. "But the sisters say that you are always welcome to visit, and they'd gladly assist you through if you needed the help. It's the least they could do for yours and Luna's assistance in reuniting them, as well as your duties as an Element of Unity..."

Luna taps a hoof on the ground. "Please forgive us, but the time grows short and we must proceed quickly before the moment passes." She motions for the ponies to sit in a circle as she lowers herself to the ground.

Orion Shadow nods, "But of course, Luna." He sits down slowly beside Carrie, walking stick laid down between his forehooves as he waited for the moment, as he'd done for the last thirty years.

"Please join hooves," Luna says softly, and after everypony had linked their hooves together, Luna began to chant in an ancient, mostly-unused language. When the chant was finished, she spoke: "We gather to speak to the spirit of Raven Brownmane. Come forth, dear Raven, and greet thy husband and friends."

A shimmer appears over the grave, and Raven appears in spectral form, looking much as she did the day she died. "Hello, my friends, punctual as always, I see," she said with a giggle, in an ethereal voice. "And my beloved Orion, I see you're still well."

Orion Shadow smiles softly at the spectral form of his beloved, in a way he reserved only for her. "As I can be, dearest... I am getting on a bit, don't let the cool gear fool you." He straightens his bow tie as he speaks. "The museum is faring well, as are our foals... Vincent has proven to be an excellent head of House Brownmane, as you and I hoped... how are things in the realm of the dead?"

"I miss you terribly, as always. I am always watching over you, and I m proud of the way you raised our foals. Ah, Vincent, so much like his father." She smiles. A stiff breeze whips up tendrils of snow, and they pass through her. "I was hoping you would have found somepony to ease your loneliness. I am sorry that you and the princess weren't meant to be."

Orion Shadow shrugs a little, "We are still friends. that is enough for me... besides, in some ways, I still have you." He looks thoughtfully at his old pocket watch. "But i've been thinking about my own mortality these days... I am not sure how long I have left here, but I intend to make the most of it." He smiles up at her. "For us. You mean the universe to me Raven, and you always will."

"You always did know how to sweet talk me," Raven said, smiling brightly. "Well, I did stumble upon some information, but if I told you it would ruin the surprise." She giggled once again. "All I will say is I will be with you until you draw your last breath, and after that we will once again be together. I long for that day almost as much as you, my dear one. I can only say your patience will be rewarded soon." Raven's form starts to fade. "Oh dear, our time is almost up. Orion, my beloved, I said my love for you was eternal and I meant it. We will see each other again, next year here if not sooner. Luna, Carrie, thank you for caring for my dearest one." She places a ghostly kiss on each of their cheeks, saving the longest one for Orion. "Farewell for now, my friends." Her form fades and becomes as swirling snow, the time had passed for another year.

Orion places a flower at Raven's headstone as her form disappears, as he did every year. "Until next year, if not sooner," he whispers, kissing the stone gently. "Sleep well, dearest." He looks to Luna and Carrie next, "Thank you both for joining me... as always, I'm glad to see you." He gives Carrie a hug first, then Luna, taking up his walking stick shortly thereafter, "Time for this old bird to fly home again... back to my cottage, my paints, and my museum." He smiles at the thought, "There's a new painting there, now... in the Undergallery. It's called, 'Gallopfrey Falls No More. I acquired it under remarkable circumstances."

"We must come see it some day," Luna says. "Thy galleries always have the most remarkable items on display. One would think that thou travels time and space itself to acquire them." She smiles. "Thou still has enough magic to use the wing spell, we see. Dost thou wish us to accompany thee on thy journey?"

Carrie slowly rises. "I'd be glad to fly along, but I must return to my universe. It's almost time for the annual Unification Banquet, and that's something I cannot miss." She goes and hugs Orion. "Take care of myself, all right?" she says. "I'll see you soon." She walks back up the path and soon vanishes from sight.

Orion Shadow waves goodbye to Carrie, and gives Luna a conspiratorial wink, "Ah, but that would be telling! All I'll say is that I know a pony very well. Reminds me of me, but he's got your life experience." His horn flares dimly as the bat wings come into existence. He rises into the air with a practiced motion, "Oh yes please... it's a long flight back to Trottingham." He gives Luna a warm hug. "And if you need me in the Service again... you know where to find me."

Luna flaps her wings and rises alongside Orion. "If we should require thy service it will be because all other efforts have failed, and Equestria is in grave peril. Otherwise, we will allow thee to enjoy thy retirement." The two fly along toward Trottingham, the moon lighting their way.


	33. All Shall Fade: Chapter 1

Equestria was on the brink of war. The feelings of uneasiness and fear had spread slowly across the country in the last few months, beginning with the election of the new Prime Minister, Arcturus. He had banned any ponies from crossing into changeling lands, and those already living there were to be forcibly inducted in the hive. The Sisters had been furious, but there was nothing they could do. To depose an elected ruler would look like a power play, and endanger both races.

And so the tensions mounted unabated. The Equestrian changelings, all of them descendents of the ones Orion had brought over decades ago, began to grow restless. They did not know of their history, or why they lived in Equestria in the first place. By autumn's end, the vast majority had decided to move back to their former home, where they were welcomed back with open arms.

The upgraded changeling propaganda ministry had begun to spread its reach outside of the hive and into Equestria proper, thanks to the rise of new communications technologies. Most of the lies centered upon Orion Shadow, and his role in changeling politics. According to the changeling media, Orion had 'saved' the changelings for his own selfish reasons, and used that to advance his own power. At first, few changelings believed it. But gradually word spread, and new lies were introduced: Orion was actively colluding with the Equestrian Princesses to segregate changelings into designated reservations! Orion was influencing legislation to make changelings have a smaller voice in society and in Parliament! Orion was using changelings as indentured servants! The lies and falsehoods grew so bad, that the Equestrian changelings eventually performed their mass exodus, returning to the hive.

Three days before Hearthswarming Eve, Princess Luna stood alone by her chamber window, staring out at the snow-covered landscape before her, and the distant changeling hives far beyond. War was coming, she knew it in her heart. There was nothing she, nor her sister, could do to stop it. Unless...

Quickly, she clapped her forehooves together twice, summoning her assistant. Page Turner was a cream colored unicorn mare with rectangular glasses. She bowed before her Princess, and asked "You require me, your majesty?"

Luna gave a solemn nod, "We ask thee to send a letter to our oldest, dearest friend... Orion Shadow."

"Your majesty... are you sure that is wise?' Page asked, looking suspicious. "After all, much has been discussed about him in the press… hardly anypony in Equestrian seems to like him."

Luna frowned and stomped a hoof in restrained anger, "Rumors and lies are just those, Page Turner, and nothing more… War will soon be upon us... we feel he is the only pony who can stop it."

Page nods, "And what shall I tell him?"

"Ask that he meets us at the Ponyville clocktower, 'pon the stroke of midnight, two days hence. We shall discuss things further there."

Page salutes, "As you wish, your majesty." She takes out a quill and parchment, writing the letter furiously. Luna takes it with her magic, holding it up to the moon, and thinking of her friend. As the moonbeam touches the scroll, it disappears.

Elsewhere, a grizzled, wrinkled unicorn pony sees the last of the museum visitors out with a warm smile. "Come again next week, we'll be opening our History of Harmony exhibit then!" Closing the door behind him, he shuffles through the building toward his office, the only sounds being those of his hooves and wooden walking stick.

He reaches his office and opens the door magically, his horn glowing a dim blue. Switching on the lights, he found a scroll with the royal seal sitting upon his desk… sitting slowly down on his cushion, he breaks the seal and begins to read, peering closely at the words. "Dearest Orion: We told thee once that if we required thy services in world-saving once again, it would be because all other efforts have failed, and Equestria is in grave peril. Sadly, we feel this has indeed come to pass. As thou knowest, the Equestrian changelings have returned to their former lands, and Prime Minister Arcturus is believed to be mobilizing them for war. Efforts at peace-keeping hath failed, and we feel there is no other choice but to send thee to the front line once more. Meet us by the Ponyville clock tower at precisely midnight two days hence, and we shall prepare thee for thy journey. We look forward to seeing thee again, old friend. Always, Luna"

Folding the scroll up into a pocket of his coat, he took out the magical phone his granddaughter had given him for Hearthswarming, and dialed a number, then put the receiver to his ear, and spoke. "Steno? It's me. Ready my chariot… I'm coming back to Ponyville." That done, Orion put the phone away and made to leave the office, after collecting a long, multicolored scarf from the hatstand, which he put on. He closed and locked his office door, then did the same to the museum, making his way out into the snowy night.

Tucked away in the Badlands, the changeling hive had grown exponentially ever since the passing of Onyx, heir of Chrysalis to the changeling throne. There were whispers that his passing was nothing more than a cleverly arranged, and equally as cleverly concealed, coup d'-etat, led by a growing faction of changelings that had decided that Onyx was far too soft on the ponies, and that letting changelings live amongst them was an even worse mistake. Whatever the cause of Onyx's passing, be it old age or new skullduggery, a powerful new ruler had ascended to the throne.

Arcturus was Onyx's adopted son, serving with disctinction in the changeling guard, rising to greater prominence after thwarting an assassination attempt against Onyx. This led to Arctutus being given entry to the inner working of the government, and Arcturus was a quick and eager student. After retiring from the guard, he ran unopposed for the newly-created seat of Prime Minister, no other changeling daring to match up against him. He held this position for many years, gaining in power and influence as Onyx weakened in body and mind.

Arcturus had loftier goals. Hearing Onyx speak of this Orion pony, the murderer of his grandmother according to Onyx, and how it was him that turned the hive against him and led to the mass emigration to the pony lands, Arcturus grew bitter toward ponydom. He worked through clandestine channels to spread falsehoods amongst the changelings in the pony lands, sowing the seeds of doubt and uncertainty that he carefully tended and cultivated, until at long last, with Onyx gone and rule over the changeling lands his alone, he finally was able to harvest the fruits of his labours.

Sitting in his office, having left the throne room only for the most important of matters, he spoke to a gathering of changelings. "Your work has been exemplary, even better than I anticipated. Inner turmoil reigns amongst the ponies, and our changeling brethren have returned to their true home. Now, it is time to raise the stakes a bit." He turned to a changeling in military dress. "General, have a few battalions commence a practice skirmish close to our border with the pony lands. Make a lot of noise and dust while you're at it." To a changeling dressed in a simple business suit, he says, "Continue the propaganda campaign. It seems that the ponies are turning against Orion as well." Nodding, he dismissed the group, and turned to gaze upon a painting of Onyx hanging on the wall. "It is almost done, Father. Your revenge will be served at long last."

Ponyville at near midnight was cold, dark, and completely empty. Not a soul could be found, everypony remained inside their warm houses, hidden from the winter chill and the distant threat of changeling attacks. Except, of course, for one stallion. Orion Shadow trotted as silently as he could toward the clock tower, shivering in the cold despite his scarf and coat.

All day he'd been cooped up in the house, not daring to go out for fear of being accosted by any of the ponies in town. He knew what the papers had been saying about him. He knew that there seemed to be another of him wandering around, apparently confirming the propaganda the changelings had made. The press ate it up, of course, and Orion's name was now mud with most of Equestria's ponies.

At five minutes to midnight, he arrived at the clock tower and sat down to wait.

"Somehow, we knew that thou wouldst be early, as always. We are equally grateful that thou answered our summons, despite your retirement status." Princess Luna stepped from the shadow she had been occupying, and sat down next to Orion. Her horn glowed faintly and both pony and alicorn were wrapped inside a warm bubble of air. "We are now warm, and safe from prying ears and eyes." She smiled a sad smile, seeing how the passing of time had aged her derest friend, and at one time, lover. "Tell us, how hast thou been? And why hast thou not visited prior to these vile events? Celestia sends her love and regards as well."

"Mostly alright... the museum isn't doing very well these days... seems my name is forcing attendance to drop. I didn't visit because... well, I don't know for sure. Between the lies being told about me by the press, the changelings i worked so hard to bring here flying away... everything I've spent most of my -life- building and taking care of is now falling apart, crumbling before my very eyes. I've been so busy I haven't had the time for you, and for that I apologize." He wraps his wrinkled forelegs around her in a hug. "I miss you, Luna... sometimes I think you're the only pony in the world who doesn't hate me."

"We are far from the only pony that loves thee," Luna reassured him, wrapping him in a tght embrace. "Thy children still love thee, and my sister harbors no ill will to thee. We are sure there are others that lack the courage to speak up in your defense, yet love you all the same."

After a quick nuzzle, Luna breaks the hug. "Orion, we hath summoned thee because we once again need your help. We are aware of the saboteur amongst our population, as he was saved from a mob in Appleloosa five nights ago. He was still claiming to be thou, and had not dropped his facade, until some, shall we say, relentless questioning by the local constabulary convinced him to reveal his true intent and nature."5 Luna's mouth tightened into a thin grin. "It appears that you do have friends in Appleloosa, my dear Orion. The mob was attacking him because they refused to believe the lies he was fomenting."

"This impostor you speak of... did he give his name? His true name?" Orion starts to look thoughtful, already forming a plan in his mind, "I can go to him, talk to him, find out what I need to know, and go from there... unless of course, you already have an idea." He smiles thinly back.

"We have that information already. Princess Carrie ws ever so kind to allow us access to her world's collection of mind-tapping spells, along with one that manifests spirits and allows them to do the bidding of the living. One certain deceased freight hauler was ever so delighted to help out, especially after we informed him of what was happening to his true and dearest friend." Luna hoofed over a small packet. "His true name is Buzzmaker, and he is employed as a propaganda minister for the new Prime Minister of the changelings. He had done quite a bit of research on thee, his impression apparently was spot-on."

"Indeed? Now that is interesting... I had no idea Princess Carrie's world had a necromancy spell..." He smiles a little at the mention of the freight hauler, knowing exactly who Luna was talking about. "So... Buzzmaker. I see... any chance I'll get to meet this changeling?"

Luna nods. "He is being brought to the palace for further questioning by my sister and myself. Thou art most welcome to attend, we are sure that thou hast a wide range of questions of your own." Luna looked hopeful. "Orion, we know this is a lot to ask of thee, and thy service to the Crown has been above and beyond what any other pony could havea ccomplished. Wouldst thou consider one final mission, to stabilize the changeling and pony alliance before the horrors of war are visited upon us all?"

Orion pauses and takes a moment to adjust his bow tie, before giving Luna a warm, though determined, smile. "One last hurrah? How could I resist?"

"We had counted on thee not being able to," Luna said with a large grin. "The changeling will be arriving two days hence, so thou will have time to get thy house in order. We will fetch thee at that time. We feel it is safer to travel with us than on thy own."

"Very well... I'll see you then, Luna." He gives her another hug, even kissing her on the cheek before making his departure.


	34. All Shall Fade: Chapter 2

Speculation throughout Equestria was that the dungeon under the palace was the worst possible place to be confined in. The interrogation room in which a defiant changeling spy was being held makes the dungeon look like a vacation hotel in Acapulcolt. Various torture devices hung from the walls, relics of ancient, more brutal times. Even through endless rounds of questioning, Buzzmaker's will hadn't been broken. However, he hadn't faced the wrath of the lunar princess yet.

"I may have fallen for your shadowplay once, but it won't work this time!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the stone walls. "It's too late! The wheels are already in motion! It's the way of the new changeling world!"

"Funny you should mention shadows," says a different voice. Male, and elderly. Orion strides into the room, Luna beside him, jacket pressed and bow tie straight. Today he wore a dark blue coat trimmed with red lining and a white dress shirt. This, combined with his salt-pepper-chocolate mane and tail made him look fairly imposing, even more so than he had in youth. "That just happens to be my last name. Or our last name. Nice to finally meet me, by the way."

"So... I finally get to meet the murderer," Buzzmaker said angrily, fidgeting in his chair He was quite the accurate clone of Orion, with the exception of the clothing. "And how is the most hated pony in all of the lands today? Having to consort with ghosts because nopony or no-ling wants to even smell you from several hundred meters?" He glanced at Luna. "And you! Invading a pony's dreams like that goes against all that is fair and you know it!"

"Invading a pony's dreams allows them to recover from nightmares," Luna says coldly. "We shan't stop because thou doth not approve."

Orion locks eyes with Buzzmaker, his casual demeanor changing in an instant. "A murderer, am I? Is that the story you've been telling to my friends in the hive, to my friends in Equestria? That I -killed- the former changeling queen, a mare most of your race do not even REMEMBER?" Anger unlike anything he'd felt in decades flowed through him, "If you think I'm going to be intimidated by a falsehood-telling insect like yourself, then you'd best think again." He leans in, expression stormy, and stares Buzzmaker right in the eyes, so exactly like his own. "My wife is dead. Everything I've built to foster co-operation between our two races is crumbling, and you are one of the reasons. I've got nothing to lose. I'm going to end this war before it can start, or die trying. Do I make myself clear?"

Buzzmaker stared at Orion, before his stony visge cracked, and a loud, long laugh erupted from him. "You can'tt, it's already begun! While I languish here, our great armies are making a push beyond our borders into the fringes of pony territory! And the best part? The newly integrated ponies are being plaed at the vry front of the lines! If they don't perform their duties, they're doomed!" His laughter became more maniacal. "It's finally happened! The complete ruination of Orion Shadow, the destruction of all he held dear, the smearing of his good name, all as Onyx had wished! He has his vengeance for our dear grandmother!" He leaned in close to Orion, and in a hoarse, whispery voice, he said, "And there's nothing you can do to fix it!"

Orion Shadow makes a mental note to ask about integrated ponies at another time. For now he turns on his hooves and stalks to the door, visibly enraged. His next words are spoken in a voice of deadly calm. "Like Raven always said... there's always something." Then he magically throws open the cell door and stomps out of the room.

Luna remains behind, signing heavily as she watched her dearest friend leave, before turning to face Buzzmaker. "Thou spoketh of integrated ponies... what didst thou mean? Hast thou been kidnapping -our- subjects in the dead of night, transforming them?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Buzzmaker said sarcastically, "I suppose some-ling should tell you that the pony population of the changeling lands is now exactly zero. Orders from the Prime Minister were that all ponies living on our lands were to either be taken into the hive or executed." He sighed. "Damn shame, all that innocent pony blood spilled. Well, I suppose there's no appeasing certain ponies, eh?" Buzzmaker let out a slight chuckle. "I estimate about 98 percent of the pony population opted for conversion." All hunor left his voice as he remarked, "None were allowed to leave."

"Thou... thou art a bloodthirsty, craven, insolent little insect," Luna hisses, furious and disgusted at the idea of her own subjects being forcibly transformed into changelings. "Thou art lucky we do not smite thee where thou stands." She rises to her own hooves, "We must go, and prepare Orion for his mission... thy information will be imparted to him."

"Ooh, look at me, I'm shaking in my little changeling shoes," Buzzmaker called out mockingly as Luna left the room. After she left, Buzzmaker muttered to himself, "It's too perfect. The murderer being deliverd right into Arcturus's hooves! Better thah anticipated!" He started to laugh again, letting each peal resound through the musty underbelly of the castle.

Meanwhile, Orion now wandered around the castle, walking stick in hoof, and now found himself in the tower, where the stained glass windows were kept, depicting the various acts of Twilight Sparkle and her friends over the decades. His hooves clicked quietly as he felt his anger fade.

Luna's anger had no hint of fading, especially after the latest revelation. She quickly caught up with Orion, and with a curt, "Walk with us," she continued down the hallway to her private quarters.

"What did he say, Luna?" Orion asks, following along beside her and listening to the sound her armored hooves made. "He mentioned integrated ponies... I meant to ask him what that was about."

Luna said nothing, her hooves angrily striking the stone floor, maintaining a cadence as she and Orion walked along. Once inside her quarters, she securd the door and sat down, finally allowing herself to visibly deflate from sadness, her head hanging down. "It is worse than we feared, dear Orion. The ponies that went to live in the changeling land have all either been converted, or slaughtered. Thousands of innocent pony lives - gone. And we had no knowledge of such an incident taking place, or surely we would have stopped it." She looked at Orion directly. "This Arcturus clearly values no pony's life. Your mission has become more dangerous with this revelation. I ask thee again, and thou art free to refuse. Dost thou wish to acecpt assignment to travel to changeling lands to stop the conflict?"

Orion gives a solemn nod, "Like I said... I'll end this war, or die trying." He looks thoughtful, "If I find converted ponies... am I to rescue them?"

"Thou art commanded to use all tools at thy hooves to save those that wish to be saved. We will assist you as we are able. We are confident that our sister will add her assent, once she hears of the atrocities that have taken place. We must make preparations for thy departure, time is of the essence." Luna stopped, and bowed to Orion. "Once again, we are in thy debt."

"And once again, it's my pleasure." He gives her another smile, "I'll see you soon, Luna." And with that he makes his way out, toward the guest quarters he'd shared with Raven so many years before, when Chrysalis had taken over the castle.

Luna watched him leave, and turned to a seemingly unoccupied portion of he room. "Thou were right, his loyalty runs deeper than anypony's we have ever witnessed. And thou art a good friend to him. We charge thee with watching over him. Keep him safe, as much as thou can."

The ghostly form of a pony, grayish in color, tipped a well-worn cowboy hat and faded from view.

Orion was dreaming again. He sat in the familiar control room of his mind palace, back hooves resting on the of the coral support columns, listening to the ambient hum of the place.

"Orion, don't you know the meaning of the word 'relax?' Raven stepped into view, walking slowly toward Orion. "Wow, I haven't been in this place for quite a long time. Nice to see you've kept it up all these years." She move to him and gives him a warm hug, having a substance in Orion's dream world meant she could do that. "So, what exciting mission are you off to now?"

Orion beams, giving his wife and warm, tight hug back in return and kissing her cheek, "Yet another tussle with the changelings... they're desperate now. They've destroyed my reputation, and ruined everything I... we... have done to unite our two races. And worst of all? They want a war, so they're converting any ponies living in their ranks." He stares into her eyes, "And tomorrow... I'm going in to the middle of things. Disguised, of course... Luna is working on the spell now. But the point is... this is my last battle."

"You said that after the previous one... and the one before that... and the one before that. Should I continue?" Raven said playfully, booping his nose. "Darling, I know you want to see me again, but why are you so intent on rushing to do so?" She stepped back and turned in a circle, taking in the full decor of the room. "Do you have confidence in your success?"

Orion Shadow crosses his eyes and blinks, before looking thoughtful. "Not confidence... just... something else I can't put my hoof on. A certainty, if you will. A certainty that wasn't there last time. Planets come and go. Stars perish. Matter disperses, coalesces, reforms into other patterns, other worlds. Nothing can be eternal." He brings over a screen, "Or to put it another way... Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall fade."

"You worry me when you get philosophical. I almost think you have a way of knowing what lies ahead for you, good or bad." She returned to Orion's side and kissed him on the cheek. "I will be watching you, my love. And this time, I will have help."

Orion Shadow smiles gently, holding her in his hooves, and kissing her lightly on the muzzle. "I don't know everything... I just guess and hope." Running a hoof through her mane, he adds "Is that help a former freight hauler? Luna mentioned something about a spell from Carrie's world that allows spirits to do the bidding of the living."

Raven nods, smiling from the kiss. "I remember him from when he when he stayed with us, after he had just arrived in town. He was such a nice pony, very polite, still thinks the world of you too. We talked before I came here to see you." She giggled. "At least he and your mother were able to patch things up. Death is a powerful equalizer, after all."

"About time... I thought that would never happen." He checks his watch, "Ah... I'll be waking up soon. Any last things you want to tell me before I go?"

"Just the usual, wifey stuff. Be careful, look out for yourself, always floss after brushing... " She giggled more. "And always remember that I love you, and will be watching out for you." She gave him a tender kiss before turning and walking out of the room.

And in his bed, his forelegs held in a way that would have held a certain purple earth mare had she still lived, Orion jerked awake in time with his alarm clock, then fell out of bed with a thump. "Ow..."


	35. All Shall Fade: Chapter 3

The next morning, Orion makes his way to Luna's quarters, where she'd said to meet him after a rousing breakfast. He isn't quite sure what spell Luna has in store for him, but he's sure it will be interesting.

Luna stifles a yawn as Orion enters. "Ah, good morning, Orion. We trust thou slept well ?" She has a copy of an ancient spellbook open in front of her, her hoof holding place on a particular spell.

Orion Shadow nods, "Raven came to see me, and we talked a bit." He looks over toward the spell book, "What might this be?"

"This is the spell we will use to aid thee in thy mission," Luna explained. "What we will do is reverse the effects of aging, giving thee a more youthful appearance, and better strength, without sacrificing thy memories or experience. In short, thou will keep thy knowledge gained through the passage of time, while thy body reverts back to its more youthful and vigorous state."

Orion Shadow smiles some at that, "Oh very clever! Here's hoping it works!" A thought strikes him, "But what good will that do if I show up as I am? If Arcturus is anything like his father, he'll have me killed on sight so he can claim me as a trophy."

"A simple disguise spell can be cast without disturbing the spell we will enchant thee with. Thou can become a changeling and mingle with them, and when needed, the disguise can be dropped without losing the age-reverse spell." Luna pointed to one particular passage. "This must be included in our initial incantation, these are the binding words."

"I see..." He reads the words before eventually nodding, bracing himself. "Okay... I'm ready."

Luna nods, moving close to Orion. She closes her eyes and her horn begins to glow. The glow envelops Orion, like a warm blanket, a faint thrum of magical energy resonating through the room. "Arenam tempus fluere retrorsum vicissim ricini horologium. Senectus dissolvit, sed remanet in memoria. Uertit et vicissim, effundetur in frigidis, textorum in unum. Acuite mente renovare tuo, quid esset iam iuvenescere vetus," Luna intones. As she finsihees, her eyes open, revealing bright white light. The light encompasses the entire room, then flashes brightly and fades away quickly.

Luna recovers quickly, and nudges Orion to consciousness. "Go and see," she says softly, pointing him toward a ful-length mirror.

Orion walks toward the mirror and opens his eyes, taking in his appearance for the first time.

A younger Orion stares back from the mirror. All traces of gray are gone from his mane and tail, his muzzle is less wrinkled, his legs look stronger and don't hurt as bad anymore, and he feels much as he did as a young stallion.

Luna smiles. "We trust thou art please with the initial results?" She levitates a book to Orion. "This is the disguise spell. Thou must cast it on thyself, in order to remove it should the need arise." Her magic flips to the proper page. "It is a fairly simple spell, no incantation, simply thought energies transmuting your appearance. Thou mayest cast it whenever thou art ready to do so."

Orion Shadow smiles at seeing his younger self, before turning back to Luna and smiling to her, "I feel... well, thirty years younger!" He turns to the book, looking through the diagrams of the disguise spell. His horn flares, and the spell begins to work his magic.

His light grey fur hardens and darkens into a changeling's black chitin. Holes appear in his legs, and a pair of tattered insect wings grow out of his back as his horn smooths out and curves, his mane and tail becoming black and membraneous. Last of all, his eyes change from green to blue. "How do I look?" he asks, in a multi-layered voice.

"Positively insect-like," Luna remarked. "The voice altered as well, excellent. We believe thou art ready to undertake thy mission." Another envelope levitates to Orion. "Inside is the information we have been able to gather regarding Arcturus. For some reason, our changeling guest became quite cooperative last night ... we're not entirely sure why." Her muzzle scrunched up and she glanced toward the ceiling. "The trains still run to the Badlands, but stop about one-half kilometer from the gates to the changeling world. Thou will need to fly the rest of the way." A look of dread crosses her face. "We are concerned for thee ... we fear thou mayest not return. If - and we stress, if - that were to occur, dost thou have any final instructions for us?"

"Don't make a fuss," Orion says quietly, moving to give his old friend a warm, reassuring hug. "If you must have a funeral, let it be a quiet one. Say a few words, bury me next to Raven. And let Carrie know... assuming she doesn't sense it herself some way."

"Thou art an Element of Unity in their world ... we think they will know." She reluctantly lets Orion go, after more hugging and nuzzles. "Safe travels, my friend. And know that ... we love thee deeply. Contact us when you can."

"I love you too, dearest Luna... I'll contact you soon." With that, he takes to the air and buzzes out the window, a little too quickly. "These aren't bat wings!" he shouts, before finally getting control and darting off toward the train station.

"That IDIOT!" Arcturus roars. "How did that incompetent fool Buzzmaker manage to get himself captured by the ponies? His disguise was perfect! PERFECT!" He slams a hoof down on his desk. "And he blurted everything out to the ponies that captured him!" He stands and walks around the large room, his wings buzzing angrily. "We will need to step things up. No telling if those fool princesses are planning to intervene or not. How stands the military?"

"The military is ready for action sir," says the General. "At least among the natural changelings. Our converted ranks are still posing a few difficulties... we have so far been unable to remove any loyalties to the pony princesses."

"Then, use the converts as shields if need be. One way or the other they'll be useful to us." He grinned. "They're willing to die for their beloved princesses, are they? I say let's put that to the test." He resumes pacing. "Any word from our other insider in the pony capital?"

"She reports that another changeling was seen flying from the royal palace earlier this afternoon, toward the train station... but she was unable to tail them."

Arcturus waves his hoof dismissively. "Probably a straggler, didn't hear about the exodus order until recently. It is of no concern. And what news of Orion? Has that old fool finally been lynched by his own kind yet?"

"Not yet... but our spy in Ponyville reports that the manor there is currently under a state of lockdown, by order of his son Vincent, the current head of the family... they did set fire to Orion's seaside cottage, however."

"Guess it's too much to ask that the murderer was in it at the time. Oh well, small victory anyway." Arcturus sits down at the desk. "Very well. I wil have more instructions later. You are dismissed." He busies himself studying a battle plan, making notes on a separate piece of parchment.

Meanwhile, Orion was currently flying toward the changeling hive, surprised at how large it had gotten since he'd last visited... a cold chill settles over him as he remembers several of his own kind are in there, undergoing a far more nightmarish version of his own transformation.

The main entrance to the changeling hive was guarded heavily. Two sentries stood at the main gate, while inside, six more flanked each side, horns glowing faintly, ready to ignite in a instant if trouble arose.

The sentries at the gate charged their horns as Orion approached. "Halt right there!" the lead sentry commanded. "Cease your flight and pepare to identify yourself!" Warily, the two sentries approached Orion while the remaining six stood at the gates, horns ready to fire.

Orion lands and bows his head to the two sentries, "My name is Shade... I didn't hear of the exodus order until this afternoon."

"Is that a fact now ... and where were you that you were so isolated that you didn't get word that all changelings were to return to the glory of the hive?" asked the lead sentry suspiciously. He poked at Orion's chitinous scales, and studied the holes in his hooves and horn.

"Appleoosa... I was the only changeling living there. I had to buck apples every day, as part of my earth pony disguise."

"Tree bucker, huh?" He lifted one of Orion's back hooves with his magic, and studied it carefully. "Shoulda done a better job ... still got some bark and splinters in there. Okay, you may enter." The lead sentry signalled for the rest at the gate to stand down. "Just a warning, you may be called for military duty soon, so stay somewhere we you can be contacted. Have a good day." The sentries stepped aside to let Orion continue down the path.

Orion makes his way along, entering the hive for the first time in ages... he looks around, hoping to take in more of the place than he had before.

The hive literally buzzed with activity. Changelings flitted back and forth, each one on their way to perform a vital task, or just provide support for the main work force. More buildings were being created, a necessity ever since the exodus from Equestria anda s eemingly endless task. What really stood out were the emotion stands, each one drawing a crowd of changelings who drank deep of the concentrated emotions being doled out.

Standing out among the vast landscape was the giant poster of Arcturus in the town center. Flanking that poster were several smaller ones exhorting all able-bodied changelings to join the military and, as one poster put it, "Protect the hive from evil outsiders!"

Orion decides to take initiative and flits over toward the military booths, doing his best to look like a predator and less like prey.

"Here comes another healthy one!" announced the recuiter seated at the booth. "Welcome, brother! Ready to do your part to crush the ponies to our whims?" He looked Orion over carefully. "Hmm ... maybe not infantry, definitely not artillery ... tell me, what jobs have you had?" he asked.

"Well, when I did live among the ponies I worked as an apple-bucker. I wasn't very good though... I'd say my best strength is getting ponies to do what I want them to."

"Oh, we have a manipulator here ... perhaps we could find an opening in intelligence for you then. Seems we've had a vacancy recently," the recruiter said, scanning a clipboard . "Yeah, here we go ... says here you'll need to submit to a magic test as well as a transformation skills assessment. Think you're up for it?"

Orion nods, "Absolutely. Where do I go to get started?"

"Intel keeps an office in the palace, just show this slip to the guards there and you'll be directed where to go." Finishing writing on a slip of paper, he passed it over to Orion. "It's a little late in the day now, but they can take you first thing tomorrow morning." The recruiter smiled. "Best of luck to you, brother. Glory to the hive!"

"Glory to the hive!" echoes Orion, flying off toward the residential area for now, hoping to find an empty house where he could sleep. By instinct, his path takes him to Steno Pad's former home.


	36. All Shall Fade: Chapter 4

The next day dawned bright and cold. Orion awoke, stretched his legs and wings, and flew off in the direction of the palace, carrying the slip the recruiters had given him the day before.

Despite the warlike rhetoric, life in the changling hive went on as normal. Changelings buzzed back and forth, performing their daily tasks as they had done every day prior, only now there were more in the ranks since Arcturus declared the Mass Exodus Project a failure and ordered his subjects home. Fed by the lies and deceit of the Propaganda Wing, the changelings living in Ponyville and other pony cities were only too happy to comply.

The Propaganda Wing was housed in a small, unassuming building on the palace grounds, or so it appeared from the outside. Entering the building was a set of stairs that led down a great distance to the true workings of the Wing, and it was into this pit of dishonesty that Orion was ushered, escorted by two changelings that looked almost bored, and brought into a larger, empty room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were painted a flat black, and light was provided by some recessed lighting, perhaps the only pony innovation that Arcturus had reluctantly allowed into the hive.

A large mirror occupied one wall, the walls otherwise were devoid of any decoration. ""So ... you're the recruit that we heard about yesterday, huh? Very well, state your name and we'll begin," a voice intoned.

"I am Shade," Orion responded, doing his best to look fierce and as un-ponylike as possible. "I am eager to begin!"

"Okay then, let's run through the basics. Change into as many forms as you can within the next two minutes, giving a demonstration of that form's attributes and general behavior and language skills. Begin when ready," the voice said.

Orion nods and with a flash of green magic, transforms into one of the first ponies he could think of: Raven Shadow. She produces a top hat, waves a magic wand over it, and produces a bunny! "Behold, a rabbit!" she says brightly, in a perfect imitation of Raven's voice.

"Cute," the voice replies. "Continue."

With another flash Raven is gone, replaced by Twilight Sparkle, who casts a quick teleportation spell. Twilight is then followed by Rainbow Dash, who is followed by Applejack, who is followed by a tan earth pony with an hour glass on his flank, a white pegasus mare resembling Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, a crystal pony, and last of all Longhaul.

"Okay you seem to have ponies down pretty well. What other races can you do?"

This requires a little more concentration and magical ability, but he manages to transform into a female griffon bearing a resemblance to Orion, a dragon a little older than Spike, and a minotaur.

"Griffon and minotaur. Nice. I don't believe we have any-ling that can do those," the voice said, sounding slightly impressed. A door slid open from the wall nearest the mirror. "Come through the door, please. Some-ling wants to meet you."

Orion resumes changeling form and takes a few deep breaths before making his way through the door, wondering who that some-ling might be.

Flanked by two stern-looking changelings, Arcturus stood near to the entrance. "Shade, is it? Congratulations on passing your first tests. I think you're going to do quite well here." He gestured down a long hallway. "Come, we'll conduct the interview portion while we walk to the cryptography challenge. Tell me what you used to do amongst the ponies."

"I had a variety of jobs sir," Orion replies as they walk, "My last job was an apple bucker in Appleoosa. Before that, I worked as a window washer in Canterlot."

Arcturus shook his head. "See, this is the kind of treatment that caused me to call all of you home again. We changelings are born to better things than menial labor. What other skills do you possess? I'm sure you can get window squeaky clean, but there must be other talents you have that would be better served by joining with us."

"I consider myself to be very skilled with making ponies do what I want them to. Hypnosis, blackmail, that sort of thing." He licks his fangs hungrily, "Both were instrumental in keeping me fed."

"Keep that attitude and you'll be director here in no time at all," Arcturus chuckled. Reaching the end of the corridor, he said, "This is the cyptography department. Messages from the pony rulers are sent here to be analyzed and threat levels are asssigned. Let's see how good you a re at cracking codes." Three scrolls sit on a desk. Next to them is a blank piece of parchment and a pen. "There is no time limit, but quicker work will reap greater rewards. Once you've deciphered all three, bring them to the office in the back for your final evaluation," Arcturus said, pointing with a holey hoof, before walking off in that direction, leaving Orion to his task.

Orion sits down and floats the scrolls toward him, peering at them closely and trying to figure out the code being used.

Upon closer inspection, the first two scrolls would appear to be written so that every third word is the actual message. The final scroll is a number-substitution cypher.

"Basic enough," Orion comments, missing the days of the circular writing he'd seen during his time as an agent. He solves the puzzles easily and writes the decoded messages down on the parchment, which he then takes to the back office.

"So soon?" Arcturus said in surprise upon seeing Orion walk in with the completed transcriptions. "Okay, let's check your work." He looks over Orion's transcriptions and checks them off against another paper on the desk. "Spot-on. No errors." He rises and offers a hoof. "Welcome to the Propaganda Wing, our front for the intelligence department. For now, you'll be working behind the scenes decoding messages, but in time, we will train you to properly motivate the masses as we see fit."

Orion shakes the hoof, smiling. "Thank you sir, it will be a pleasure to play a role in defeating the pony menace."

Arcturus beckons to a nearby changeling. "Get Shade here a desk and get him working." Turning back to Orionm, he says, "I take a keen interest in what my intelligence unit is doing, so I'll be watching you pretty closely. Best of luck to you." Arcturus grins and walks out of the office.

"This way, Shade." The other changeling leads Orion to a larger desk. Sitting on this desk is a larger stack of correspondence. "One of our operatives in the palace intercepted a bunch of these recently. See what you can make of them. Don;t bother with the mndane stuff, but if you comre across anything urgent, let me know immediately. Take a mandatory twenty-minute break after every two hours of work. We want your mind sharp and focused, don't over-do it. If you need help, come to the office." The changeling smiled slighty and left Orion to his task.

Orion nods once more and sets about the task before him, looking for any urgent documents if he came across them.

The correspondence was fairly routine, mostly dealing with legal clarifications, discussing dinner plans, missives to the Weather Department to turn down the heat in Appleloosa before ponies burst into flames...and then, one particular note caught Orion's eye. The series of circles and lines drawn on the parchment would lead the observer to simply shrug off the designs as idle doodles.

The message reads: 'Orion, if thou finds this, know we are aware of the spy. This is a decoy message. If we see action by the changelings we will know thou hast received our note. Let us know as soon as thou are able if thou can give information about what hast transpired there. Thou art loved, please be safe. Selene.'

On the opposite side, the message intended for the cryptographer read as follows: 'There are small means to force another object near another one's border. When we launch objects to begin anew, our soon becomes quite urgent.'

Orion gasps inwardly as he spots the circular writing, his mind easily decoding it. Smiling a little despite himself, he moves on to the cryptographer's message, and hums thoughtfully. What could this mean? He puts his mind to work, his quill scribbling furiously.

It turns out to be a simple three-word cypher, reading: 'small force near border launch soon urgent'.

"Bingo." He takes the parchment and trots over to the second changeling from earlier, "I think I've found something!"

"Let's see whatcha got," the changeling replied, taking the note from Orion's magic grasp. He reads it over and over. "Are you sure this is accurate?" he asks, looking at Orion.

"It must be," Orion responds. "Every-ling knows the ponies want nothing more than our obliteration... what better way to begin than by starting small, to take us by surprise?"

"Come on. You found it, you present it." He leads Orion to the office where Arcturus was studying a map of the pony world. Arcturus was surprised to see Orion so soon. "Okay, since you're both here, it must be pretty important. What did you find, Shade?"

Orion reads the deciphered message aloud, "Small force near border launch soon urgent. If they're going to destroy us, this is how they'll start, with a small force to take us by surprise. We have to be ready for them."

Reading the note, Arcturus grew even more agitated. "Don't ask me how, but I KNEW they'd try something like this! General!" he bellowed, and a changeling dressed in military uniform entered the office. "Get word to the border forces. There's a pony invasion force out there and I want them stopped!" The geneal saluted and immediately left the office. "Shade, you seem almost too good to be true. You may have single-hoofedly saved the hive," Arcturus said to Orion. "Get back to work for now, and keep up the great job." .

"Thank you sir, I will sir!" Orion salutes once more and returns to his desk, stopping every so often for a break.

Reports from the border forces would tell of the gallantry of the hive's finest soldiers as they fended off a surging horde of ponies, risking life and limb in the defense of the hive. In truth, however, a token foce of ponies was sent to conduct maneuvers near to the border and retreat at the first sign of aggression, firing a few token shots of weak magic as they did so to at last give the perception they were trying to put up some kind of fight.

Orion stood before Arcturus, in the throne room. This was the only time Arcturus would use this room - for special events, such as what was to transpire this day. As the assembled heads of various government agencies looked on, Orion was presented with a new medal. "In recognition of your service to the hive, and thanks to your diligence in spotting the ponies' plan to invade, I hereby confer to you the title of Protector. You will also be my personal liaison to the intelligence division from this moment forward. Congratulations!" The changelings applauded as changelings do, some stomping their hooves, others buzzing their wings.

Orion smiles and clears his throat, bowing humbly as he does, "It means the world to have this honor bestowed upon me... I would give my life to protect the hive and my fellow changelings, and I shall do so to the very best of my ability! Glory to the Hive!"

Arcturus smiled, something he very rarely did. "Take the rest of the day off, Shade, you've earned it. Report here bright and early tomorrow, though."

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, Princess Luna was preparing herself for another night, when somepony knocked on her door. A guard opened the door, and took a note from the pony standing just outside. "Message for you, Your Highness," the guard annouced, setting the note on the table. More circles and lines covered the surface of the paper.

Luna smirked, and nodded to the guard. "We thank thee; thou art dismissed." Once the guard had left the room, shebegan to read

"Selene: The decoy was a complete success. I've recently been made the Protector of the hive, and Arcturus' liaison to the intelligence division. No word yet on the locations of the converted ponies, I shall try and see what I can do in the meantime. Keep me in your mind and heart, for I will always be with you, no matter how far I am. With love, Orion."

Luna closed her eyes and smiled. "We knew we could count on thee, dearest Orion," she whispered to nopony but herself.


	37. All Shall Fade: Chapter 5

A couple of weeks had passed, and Orion seemed to be settling into his role with ease, fetching dispatches from the controller of the field agents, and checking wth cryptography about any new finds. He kept a running list of agents when he was able to discover their pony identities, intending to send this information back to Luna at the first opportunity.

Arcturus seemed pleased with Orion's progress. One day, he asked, "Shade, you always look like there's something you want to ask of me. Am I reading you wrong in that regard?"

"Not at all sir," Orion says with a nod, "In truth I've been wondering... rumors have been flying around that we plan to use a squadron of ponies converted into changelings, but you've been having problems getting them to follow orders... might I be allowed to work my magic upon them?"

Arcturus thought for a moment. "Yes, I recall you saying you had a talent for that ... " He rose, and started to exit his office. "Walk with me, Shade," he commanded. Takng a path that led lower into the castle, he stopped in front of a heavy door beg guarded by two large and fierce-looking changelings. "This is Shade. He has my official sanction to enter this area to work with the troublemakers." The gaurds nodded and stepped aside, one of them using his magic to unlock the door. The door swung easily on its hinges.

"Here we are," Arcturus said, indicating with his hoof. "We have about three dozen or so that need to be ... re-educated. I'll have you pick two and start there, to assess your methods."

"Thank you, sir," Orion says politely, trotting over to two mares. One was a pegasus, another an earth pony, both in different stages of conversion. "Good day ladies," Orion begins. "May I have your names, please?"

"Dusk Runner," said the dark-grey earth pony. "I'm Sound Wave," the pegasus replied. They huddled close to each other, worried about what 'Shade' was about to do to them.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Orion says, smiling warmly to them both, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to talk. How are you feeling?" He takes in each of their appearances, seeing how far they were in the conversion process.

"I have business to attend to, but I will return as soon as I'm finished to see how you're doing." With that, Arcturus turned and left the secured area, leaving Orion alone with the frightened mares.

Once Arcturus had left, Dusk Runner practicall threw herself at Orion's hooves. "Please! All we want to do is go home again! We didn't cause any trouble, we won't cause any trouble ... just let us go... please..." She sobbed heavily, the pegasus standing at her side, stroking her with a wing and looking at Orion, scared out of her mind.

Orion wraps his hooves around both mares, letting them feel the honest love and concern he had for them both, "I promise you... you'll get to go home. You'll get your lives back, half-changeling you might be... there is still hope for you, because I'm the one who's going to help." He looks to Dusk Runner first. "Do you have family back home, Dusk? Where do they live?"

"Baltimare," she replied haltingly, in between sobs. "My-my parents live there. All I want is to see them again." She composed herself and looked deep at Orion. "How are you going to help us? The changelings around here are all scared of crossing Arcturus, what makes you different?"

"Because I'm not a changeling." With a flash of magic he turns into Orion, "I'm a pony... I'm here on a mission from the Princesses... and I'm one of Princess Luna's best friends. I'll contact her, tell her where you're hidden, where your family is, and she'll take it from there." He smiles again. "Trust me."

Sound Wave snorted. "Trust you?" she said angrily. "This whole land is built on deceit and deception. For all we know, it's just another trick to get us to be more docile." She huffed and fluffed out her wings.

Orion heaves a deep sigh, looking to Sound Wave next, "I know you don't have a reason to believe me... considering there's been an impostor with my face talking to the press. What do I have to do to prove I'm real?"

"Only one thing," Sound Wave said, sitting down. "You're able to turn into Orion Brownmane. I know of him, I've been to his museum, met him once. However, you look nothing like he looks now. Tell me of his family, and how old he truly is, and maybe I'll be convinced."

Orion closes his eyes, and begins to tell his story. "I'm older than I look... this is just an illusion Luna crafted. I'm old enough now that I have to use a walking stick to get around... and as for my family? Well, that's the nice bit... I was married to an earth pony mare named Raven Shadow, a magician... she died thirty years ago, in an accident. We have two foals, Vincent and Melody..." He continues on this way for a while, explaining the important events of his life. How he met Raven, his role in the changeling incursion of thirty years before, and subsequent mass exodus, etcetera.

Sound Wave's eyes widened as Orion spun his tale. "You've told me little details nopony else knows about Orion, or his adventures ... Oh, praise Celestia, you're truly him!" she whispered forcefully, hugging Orion despite his changeling form. "Are you sure you can get us out?"

Dusk Runner looked fearfully at Orion. "More importantly, how are you gonna get away?" she asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Dusk... I'll come up with something." He hugs Sound Wave back. "Both of you... act like changelings as long as you can. Praise Arcturus, chant support for the hive, anything. Let them think I've brought you to their side. If I time things correctly, you won't have to hurt any of your fellow ponies. Got that?"

Both mares nodded and Dusk Runner leaned yo whisper to Orion, "We'll spread the word to the others. We believe in you, Orion." She planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. "For luck," she said, blushing.

Arcturus returned to see Orion coaching the two half-changelings on proper etiquette when draining the emotions from their prey. Both of them bowed when they caught sight of Arcturus. He just shook his head. "Truly, you are as good as you say you are. Those two were our toughest cases."

"It helps to have a way with words," Orion says with a smile. "They'll be full changelings within the month." He looks back to the two mares, "See you next time, girls!"

"Glory to the Hive!" the two said in unison as Orion and Arcturus left.

"Okay, you've impressed me yet again, Shade. I'll let you keep working with them after you finish your other duties. Sound good?" he asked.

"Thank you, sir! I am happy to!" With that he makes his way toward the main areas of the palace, to compose his latest coded letter to Luna.

* * *

><p>Close to a month had passed, and back in Canerlot Princess Luna paced in agitation. She should have heard something from Orion by now, his latest report was becoming three weeks overdue. She sighed and tried to calm herself when there was a knock on he chamber door. The guard opened it and retrieved the unmistakeable piece of paper bearing the familiar circles and lines. Luna once again dismissed the guard and began to read.<p>

"Apologies for my lateness, Luna... I have been working on collecting the family names of the various captured and converted ponies, and stalling their transformations for as long as I can... but I fear I'm running out of time. Arcturus is beginning to suspect me, I fear the upcoming rescue of the prisoners will sew the final seeds of doubt in his mind. Therefore, I would ask that you make this as inconspicuous as possible. Attached are the names and addresses of those captured and their families, where applicable. Always, Orion."

Luna studied the list carefully. She grimaced at the length of the list, but took comfort that, at least for now, they wre alive and unharmed. Taking a quill in her magic, she began to doodle, or so it appeard to anypony watching her. In truth, she was composing a message.

'Dearest Orion, we have the list safe in our hooves. The families of those named will be contacted forthwith. We have troops stationed nearby to thy location, ready to assist at a moment's notice should thou desire. Be wary and do what thou must to stay safe around Arcturus. We hope we can hear of an end to this conflict very soon. -Selene.'

Tucking the correspondence in with a bunch of documents pertaining to crop rotation, each with a little bonus secret code included, she summoned her faithful page, instructing her to take the stack of papers over to Princess Celestia. Luna knew that her message to Orion would be arriving in the hive within the hour.

An hour later, Orion is on his way down to the secure room when Luna's letter arrives... he reads it quickly and then teleports it into a safe place, before entering the room where the converts were kept.

The room was strangely empty. Only yesterday had a few dozen half-changelings sat and listened to their daily changeling lesson, knowing that their salvation was close at hoof. The pretended to go along with the lesson, letting their eyes glaze over and thair jaws go slightly slack, as if they were under the thrall of one Shade, master hypnotist. Stepping from his hiding place, Arcturus gazed down at Orion, fire and hate evident in his stare. "They've been moved. And thy will be dealt with once I finish with you."

"Where have they been moved to?" Orion asks coldly, giving up the charade of politeness. "I was so close to freeing them, and I am not going to give up now!"

"That's not your concern ... 'Shade,'" Arcturus sneered. "And why don't you let your disguise down, since we both know you're no changeling. You're just some lackey of that sun-butt princess here to magically save the day!" He chuckled an evil chuckle. "So close ... only to end here, at my hooves."

Orion lets the changeling disguise drop, restoring his youthful, pony self. "Almost a pity, I was getting to like that form..." At Arcturus' taunt, he rolls his eyes. "Here to save the day, as I've done for the last thirty years... something your relatives discovered first-hoof." He growls, staring icily up at the changeling. "You really are pathetic, do you know that? Refusing to let a decades-old grudge die? That's why our two races are so close to war, why I'm here right now, rather than enjoying my retirement. Because YOU don't know when to stop fighting. In short, you disgust me."

"I disgust YOU? Oh, that's rich!" Arcturus snarled. "Don't think I didn't hear about your atrocities, my dear father Onyx was only too happy to provide me with the truth! He told me about how you killed my grandmother, how you fooled almost an entire hive to abandon their true and ancestral home to go live in your pitiful world as nothing more than lapdogs! But worst of all, I had to watch as my father died, a broken changeling, with nothing more than a few hundred loyal changelings to give him the respect he deserved!" His eyes narrowed. "I swore that I would ruin you, and I did so. I've heard the stories from the pony lands. They hate you with as much passion as I do! But now, you being here ... looks like I get to make father's wish come true after all." A wicked smile appeared on his face. "He didn't want you ruined... he wanted you dead."

"That's nothing new... he told me so himself." With a flash of magic his purple frock coat, dark grey vest, golden pocket watch, and purple bow tie with white polka dots are all restored to him, and then he offers a hoof. "But let's do this properly... a duel to the death. Whichever of us dies, the survivor treats the deceased with all the proper respect. Deal?"

"I'll show you as much respect as you showed my grandmother!" Arcturus yelled, as he fired a bolt from his horn that impacted at Orion's hooves, creating a cloud of dust and smoke, and throwing small bits of shrapnel in the air.

Orion fires a return shot, aiming for Arcturus' weakest point. There was also a lot of heat and light, as a result. The blast threw Arcturus back until he hit the back wall, the stones cracking with the force of inpact. The smell of singed hair and burned chitin filled the space rapidly. Slowly getting to his hooves, Arcturus shook his head. "Nice try," Arcturus said weakly. He charged his horn and fired another burst at where he remembered Orion standing just a moment ago.

"Thank you, I'll try harder next time!" Orion replies politely, just before the burst of magic hits him. He quickly returns fire, but his reaction time seems to be slowing ever so slightly... and there are bags around his eyes now.

Arcturus noticed the change. "An anti-aging spell ... clever. But worthless now." Another bolt fires out at Orion. "You can't run forever, old pony. If I don't get you, the stress will." He laughed. "Either way, I win. And Father gets his revenge."

Orion fires back, his magic and reaction time now noticeably slower. With one last deflection, Orion felt the last of Luna's rejuvenation spell disintegrate, leaving him bare. And as Arcturus' words reached him across the chamber, he smiled sadly. "Then it's time to put on a show!" With one swift motion, he tugged at his bowtie with a fore hoof, and let it unravel, folding it neatly into a pocket of his jacket. Then his horn started to glow, brighter and brighter as he poured in all the remaining magic he had. And then he spoke.

"Can you hear them? All these creatures who've lived in terror of you and your judgement? All these beings whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you, can you hear them shouting? Oh, you like to think you're a god, but you're not a god! You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others, you feed on them! On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow! So, come on, then, take mine! Take my memories! But I hope you've got a big appetite, because I have lived a long life, and I've seen things you wouldn't believe, I have lost things you will never understand! And I know things. Secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken! Knowledge that will make parasite bugs blaze! So come on, then! It's yours! Have it! You have it all!"

Then, there was a tremendous explosion, and Orion felt a ripping sensation as all his remaining magic was torn from his body, and thrown into the air toward Arcturus. The changeling barely had time to scream as the heat of the explosion caused him to burn, and crumble. The walls of the hive melted and burst out with a great shattering sound, sending pieces out into the nighttime sky. Orion fell, his eyes closed, his breaths slow and weak. He didn't have much time left.


	38. All Shall Fade: Chapter 6

Luna arrived as the dust was beginning to settle. The anti-aging spell had an extra ward included with it - should the magic start to fade, she would be notified anddirected to his location. Enveloping him in her magic, she called out to the phalanx of guards that surrounded her, "Find our lost ones, that they may return to their families this day!" She carried Orion out of the smoking ruins of thr castle and, once safely away, set him down gently. "Orion, dear one ... can thou speak?" she said, gazing at him with a worried expression.

Orion manages to open his eyes, and smile weakly at Luna. "Take me home, please... And I'd like Carrie to join us..."

"She has been summoned, and will be waiting. Let us leave this place. Thou hast done good, Orion," Luna said with a hitch in her voice. Her horn flared bright white and both of them were back in the castle, in Luna's private chambers. Standing to the side was Carrie, wearing her princess regalia. "I came as soon as I could ... stupid official ceremonies dragged on forever." She stepped over and looked at Orion. With a tear in her eye, and a sad smile, she said, "You've looked better."

Orion chuckles and kisses Carrie's cheek, "And you've never looked more beautiful... Princess Carrie." He smiles at them both, "That last spell of mine ripped the magic from my body... It's a strange sensation, not having any magic... like an empty tea cup." This makes him think. "Got any earl grey? I could use one last cup, before I go."

A tea cup levitated over to Orion, held in Princess Luna's aura. Carrie's magic gently lifted Orion's had so he could drink easier. "All of your magic is gone? I don't know of anypony surviving as long as you have with all of their magic gone. You are truly something special, Orion." Carrie sniffled and turned away for a moment before looking back to Orion with reddened eyes.

"Maybe the universe is being kind... repaying me for everything I've done." He shrugs a little as he sips, holding the cup in his hooves for once. Once finished, he places it to one side, and then takes out two things: his watch, and his bow tie. The watch goes to Carrie, and Luna gets the bow tie. "We're all stories in the end... just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best." He smiles sadly at the two mares. "I'm going to miss you both... I couldn't ask for better friends."

Unable to hold back any longer, the two princesses wrap Orion in a tender hug, their tears flowing freely as they held their dear friend, companion, and for one of them, lover, for what would be the final time.

Lying back down on the bed, Orion closes his eyes, looking comfortable.

"Ready?" Carrie asks, sitting beside him on the floor.

Orion nods once. "Content."

Carrie nods and sighs, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Timekeeper."

Luna began to whisper archaic words through her quiet sobs, while Carrie remained holding him as the seconds ticked away. All Orion would remember was seeing a brilliant flash of blinding white light.

Orion's eyes slowly open, and he looks around. "Hello? Is anypony home?"

Two figures aproached from the blinding glare. One held back, stopping at a distance that allowed whatever it was to be unrecognizeable, while the other continued forward. "It's been so long, my love ... welcome home." The figure of Raven stepped closer into view, standing almost muzzle to muzzle, before wrapping him in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much! It's good to finally hold you again!"

"Raven!" Orion says happily, throwing his forelegs around her and hugging her close. "Does this mean... I'm dead? All I remember was hugging Luna and Carrie, then a flash of light..."

Raven nodded. "That bright light was Luna guiding your way to the afterworld. I saw it too, when I had my accident." She smiled. "There's somepony else here that wants to say hello." She called to the figure in the distance. "It's okay, you can join us now."

Striding closer, the unmistakable shape of a cowboy hat appeared, perched on top of an earth pony with grayish fur. "Well ... sure took your sweet time getting here, didn't ya?" said a familiar voice. With a smile, Longhaul stood in front of Orion before wrapping him in a super-tight hug.

"Longhaul!" Orion beams more and hugs him just as tightly, "I am so glad to see you both again... it's been far, far too long!" He bounces a little on his hooves, "What's the afterworld like? Can I still use magic? Is it like Equestria?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down there, new guy," Longhaul said with a chuckle. "Let us veterans guide you through the basics." He nodded to Raven, who grinned and moved alongside her husband. "First of all, this is a place to relax from your burdens, and to that end, if you want something all you have to do is think of it. Let's say, for example, you're thirsty." Longhaul closed his eyes and instantly a glass of iced sweet tea appeared in his hoof. He took a sip. "Aahhhh ... just how I like it!" he said with a grin. "And that works with just about everything you could wish for, with a few exceptions."

"Like what?" Orion asks, thinking of a cup of earl grey. And it appeared, just the way he liked it. Smiling cheerfully, he sips it.

"Well, you can't wish for anything that doesn't exist, naturally. And the biggie is you can't wish to be alive again. Doesn't work that way," Raven explained. "You can, however, wish for things for other ponies." Instantly, a plate of Orion's favorite dessert treat, chocolate cake with blue sprinkles, appeared in front of him. "I'm guessing it's been a while since you had something decent in that tummy of yours," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, actually... there's no pony food in the changeling hive, I've been surviving on love." He digs in to the food, looking to his wife and friend. "How do I look in on the world of the living? Just to watch it?"

Longhaul drew a rectangle with his hoof. "Just this easily," he replied. "Make a screen, and think about who you want to look in on." Longhaul's screen flickered until an image of a lavender zebra with a rainbow-colored tailwrap appeared. "That's Kallisti. We were together for a while, before the changeling invasion that led to my demise. I peek in to see how she's doing form time to time."

Orion smiles at the sight of the zebra, "She's beautiful... what is she like?"

"She's amazing," Longhaul recalled. "Helped me out of a jam, practically saved my life, and I owed her so much I could never fully repay her. In a way, she's my version of Raven." Raven blushed at Longhaul's words. "What? It's true."

"They even look similar," Orion comments idly, smiling amusedly. He draws a rectangle, and thinks of Carrie and Luna both.

The picture focuses in on Carrie and Luna standing around Luna's bed. Both of them are holding each other and weeping softly. Another older pony lays on the bed, unmoving. A doctor is checking the older pony, and shaking his head. A sheet is drawn up over the older pony as Carrie and Luna cling tigher to each other.

"What happens now, Princess Luna?" asks Carrie.

"We shall see to it that his name is cleared of the foul and false charges levied against him by his enemies. In five days hence, we shall hold a public memorial service to honor he that kept Equestria safe from the threats of her foes, and his tireless service, even unto his passing." Luna leans in and kisses the still figure on the cheek. "Well done, good and faithful servant. Thou will be refreshed from thy labors."

Orion Shadow gasps, struck by the sight of the two princesses and the older pony on the bed... which he realizes is himself. Tears appear in his eyes, and he holds Raven and Longhaul closer to himself, crying gently. "I have to tell them something... let them know I'm okay... how?"

"Thou can tell us thyself, dear one," echoed a familiar voice. Stepping out from the light, Princess Luna approached the gathering. Both Raven and Longhaul bowed their heads slightly as she approached, having learned long ago that full displays were not necessary in this realm,as all were now equal. "Do not be alarmed; we walk this realm often as we shepherd the dead to their final rest. We grieve for thee, Orion. But, we also know our duties. And since we are part of this realm, we can visit thee often. What message did thou wish to pass on to us?"

Orion leaps to his hooves and tackle hugs Luna, nuzzling her happily. "Just letting you know I arrived safely... with the help of my wonderful guides." He looks into her eyes, "I've been working on a book, detailing all my adventures, so that somepony may read of them in the future... obviously, I didn't get to write the ending... So I'd like for you and Carrie to write it for me."

Luna hugs Orion tightly, nuzzling him. "It shall be done as thou requests. Even now, we are working to restore thy good name to both the changelings and ponies. We have exposed Arcturus's falsehoods, and the ponies thou hath rescued are speaking on thy kind deeds. The ending will be written in due course, and we will be honored to complete this task for thee."

"Thank you... I appreciate it." He smiles, kissing her cheek lightly. "I'm glad the rescued ponies are okay... I would've rescued them myself had Arcturus not tried to kill me like he did." He shakes his head, sighing. "That's all for now, I suppose... but come and visit, won't you? And... tell Carrie hello from all of us. I'm going to miss being an Element of Unity."

"Thou will see us again, Orion, and Carrie informs uns that she and her Princess Luna will wield your two elements together. Once their Princess Celestia is sufficiently recovered, she will be given the option of doing so. Carrie and her princess agree that thine are big shoes to fill." She hugs Orion once again. "We must return to the physical plane for now. We feel thou art in capable hooves," she said, smiling at Longhaul and Raven. "Farewell for now." Luna strides back toward the light, vanishing from view.

Cheered up, Orion links hooves with Raven and Longhaul. "Let's go home! Wherever home is!"

"Home is wherever, and whatever, you want it to be," Raven says, walking on Orion's right side. "As long as my home is with you, the rest doesn't matter." She snuggles in close to Orion.

Longhaul said nothing as he walked along on Orion's left side. Finally, he spoke up. "Well, wherever you make your home, think you could add an extra room for me?" He flashes a lopsided grin.

Orion laughs, "Of course I will, Longhaul!" He nuzzles Raven gently, already thinking of home... and in the distance was a very familiar manor house, perfect in every respect to the real-world original. His mother Indigo Blaze, or a younger version of same, could be found gardening.

Indigo looks up from her gardening, seeing a very familiar pony walking toward her. She rises and dusts herself off before walking down the path, stopping in front of Orion. she smiles warmly. "Welcome home, my son," she says, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Mother!" Orion beams and gives her a hug back, enjoying the wondrous smell of her perfume. He lets go after a while, and asks to all gathered, "Shall we go in and eat? I'm starving!"

Indigo smiles. "Of course. I'll make your favorite." She leads the way inside, Longhaul and Raven flanking him.


	39. All Shall Fade: Epilogue

The funeral was held on a crisp evening, upon the edge of winter and spring. The chapel was filled to capacity, with ponies from across Equestria gathered here to say their goodbyes to the stallion they'd all come to know and love.

In the front row, there sat Vincent and Melody Shadow, Steno Pad and his wife, and all their offspring. Beside them was Princess Twilight and the former Element Bearers. Luna stood behind a podium, beside which sat the coffin: a beautiful specimen made of oak, it contained Orion's body, his forelegs crossed over his chest. He wore the outfit he had in life: a purple frock coat, grey vest, and a bow tie, though this one was grey.

Once everypony had sat down, Luna spoke. "Friends, family, citizens... We are met to mourn, remember, and to celebrate the life and accomplishments of Orion Sirius Brownmane. To some, he was a favorite teacher. To others, a perfect friend ready with a cup of tea and a kind word. He was a hero, valiantly protecting those he loved without complaint, and with eagerness. He was a father, a lover, a role model. His impact upon Equestria was very great, and he shall not be forgotten."

"At this time," Luna continued, looking out among the gathering, "I will ask those that wish to say a few words about our beloved Orion to step forward in turn and offer their reflections on this most noble and dedicated pony."

Steno Pad was the first to approach the podium, stopping and gazing into the casket as he did so. He stood in changeling form in honor of his dear friend and employer. He cleared his throat silently and looked out over the crowd.

"Fellow changelings, family of Orion, and honored guests - I must admit, upon first meeting Orion I wasn't completely sure what to make of this pony. Here, he had managed to defeat the plans of Queen Chrysalis, and after the way I had treated him, I thought he would have been well within his right to strike me down if he so chose. Instead, he offered me a position by his side, one I gladly and graciously accepted. It was with him that I learned the true meaning of what it was to be loved, after watching him and his family. I assisted him in his work integrating the pony and chageling worlds, watching as he championed every-ling to have a say in what kind of life they wanted to lead, a very alien concept to hive-minded creatures such as we are." He grinned a little bit. "He never rested in his service to Equestria, even after the death of his beloved wife, Raven. And, even in the final service to the land he so loved, after his name was besmirched far and wide, he never hesitated when called to serve."

Steno glanced down at the casket. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. "Orion, you have taught me so much, and given me so much, and for that I can only offer you my most heartfelt thanks. Were it not for you, I shudder to think what would have become of me, and how my life would have ended." He stepped away form the podium, taking a moment to reach a hoof inside and gently touch Orion's shoulder before returning to his seat.

Next, two more ponies rose to their hooves and went up, these were Vincent and Melody. Vincent wore a somber variant of one of his mother's old cloaks, Melody wore a beautiful black gown with just a little punk-rock flair. Vincent went first.

"To a lot of ponies, our father was a hero, a savior, and a favorite teacher... but to Melody and I, he was the best father a pony could have had. Every day, no matter how bad it was, he would always smile and let us know how much he loved us. When our mother died, he kept us strong."

Melody continued. "He always came to my concerts with my band, and after every show he would tell me how wonderfully I sang, and how beautiful I looked... he helped Vincent become the leader of the house, and gave us both away at our combined wedding, when we married Astra and Scrivener." Astra and Scrivener were two changelings, female and male, offspring of Steno and his own mate. Finally, the two looked toward the coffin and directed their final words toward Orion personally. "We'll miss you, dad... but we'll always love you, too. Because we know you'll be watching over us." That said, the two siblings made their way back to their seats.

Princess Carrie Shadow was the next to approach. She wore a gown designed by one of her world's best designers, the beauty of which made Rarity gasp silently, made of intertwining light and dark fabrics signifying the reunion of the sisters, her world's Celestia and Luna.

"Orion and I would never have met if it weren't for those strange happenings in Stalliongrad all those years ago. My world would be a much darker place if that moment had never come to pass. He showed me a world where day and nght could coexist, and it was with his help that our princesses could once again live as sisters." She looked at Orion. "The Elements of Unity chose wisely in making you their instrument of fairness and truth. We shall attempt to carry on in your name, and live up to the example you have set. On behalf of Princesses Celestia and Luna, and the citizens of my world, we wish you rest and peace." She stepped down, placing a kiss on Orion's cheek.

Princess Twilight, surrounded by her friends, approached the podium next. Twilight spoke. "When the changelings invaded Ponyville so many years ago, I wasn't sure what to do. They attacked us all, and made sure we were trapped. Unable to do anything else, I hoped that somepony, anypony, would save us. Orion, much to my surprise, was that pony. I learned he was more than just a mild-mannered noble and schoolteacher. I learned he was a hero, in the way that I and my friends all were. If it hadn't been for him, none of us would be here today."

She paused a moment, tears in her eyes, before continuing. "I would like to take this moment to announce a project myself, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Carrie have been working on. In honor of his memory and the restoration of his name, we will begin placing specially made stained glass windows in Canterlot Tower, depicting his exploits alongside our own. In addition, a new wing of the museum he so lovingly curated in his final years will be built, so that everypony and every-ling across Equestria will have a chance to see his adventures, and remember his impact."

She turned to Orion, and smiled. "Thank you, my friend... from all of us." Then she laid down her crown. Applejack laid down her Stetson, Pinkie laid down a photo of herself at one of Orion's birthday parties, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy contributed a feather each, and Rarity laid down a gem she had sewn into Raven's wedding dress.

Luna was the last pony to speak. Stepping to the podium, she brushed a tear from her eye. "Orion was a rare pony - one who could seemingly transcend space and time. His wisdom and candor were always appreciated in my court, and I am honored to call him my friend ... and more. Upon nightfall, I will be placing a new star in the heavens in his honor, a new beacon in the constellation known as Sirius. It is a small honor for such a pony as Orion, but it is a reminder of how brightly he shone during his time amongst us."

* * *

><p>As Luna continued, and unseen by the mourners, two ponies stood by the doors in the rear of the chapel. One wore a battered cowboy hat, and the other was neatly attired as he always was, a fez adorning his head and a bowtie around his neck. "Gee, all I got when I died was flash-fried until dusty. I think I was cheated," Longhaul said jokingly to Orion as the two watched the ceremony.<p>

Orion laughs a little, straightening that bow tie. "In fairness, you did get a memorial service afterwards. Which I arranged." He winks playfully, and smiles a little at Luna's mention of the new star. "How beautiful that star will be, I am sure... I'll have to watch for it tonight."

The gathered mourners rise and begin to say private farewells as the ceremony comes to an end. Orion sighs a little, giving Longhaul a hug. "Being dead has its ups and downs, wouldn't you say?"

Longhaul chuckles. "Yes, you did do that ... I'm not sure who named the scalehouse on the Appleloosa Trail in my memory, though. I figured you would have done something more grand." He smiles at Orion. "I always knew you were a star. Or perhaps a bit spacey, I'm not sure which," he teased.

Hugging Orion tight, Longhaul sighs as well. "Well ... I don't get as tired as I used to, I can finally visit all of those places I wanted to see when I was alive but too busy ... I guess the main downside is that I'm dead." He turns to Raven, who had joined them in their hug. "At least I have my friends back."

Raven smiles and nuzzles Orion. "And I have my husband again. I think that makes up for everything." The three watch in silence, holdoing on to each other, as the last of the mourners files out of the chapel and the casket is closed.

Orion hugs Raven tight, nuzzling and placing a kiss on her cheek, "They'll be doing the committal ceremony after this... do we want to go watch?" He smiles a bit at Raven, "I asked them to bury me beside you, in my will."

Longhaul shakes his head. "I'll pass. I can get through a funeral okay, but the committal ceremony ... wow, Raven's left me a blubbering mess. Just ask her, we both watched it."

Raven nodded. "It's true ... just a big blob of sniffling, weeping pony." She entwines her hoof with Orion's. "I'll go with you if you'd like to watch, darling."

"I will admit, I got a little choked up," he deliberately understates, before hugging Raven tight. "Very well. We'll see you soon, Longhaul."

Longhaul wraps Orion and Raven in one more hug. "You two take care and catch up with me afterward. I may hover nearby, so if you hear a lot of sniffling in the trees, it's probably me." Smiling and waving, Longhaul walks through the wall of the chapel and vanishes.

"Shall we away then, my love?" Raven asks. She takes both of Orion's hooves in hers, and instructs, "It's nice that I can teleport now, too. Okay, just like I told you." They both close their eyes, and when they open them again, they are standing at the gravesite. The casket sits on supports over the open grave, and a much smaller group of ponies gathers around. Luna stands near the headstone.

"It is time to say a final farewell to our beloved Orion. Friend, father, confidant, and so much more to so many. We bid his spirit a safe journey." As the casket starts to lower, Luna intones, "Animae mortuorum, et omni anima sua, faciat pacem."

Orion watches his casket lower into the ground with a mournful expression, keeping his hooves wrapped around Raven. He eyes the gravestone: "Orion Sirius Shadow, 28 October 882 - 28 January 963," it reads. Otherwise it is a simple marker, inscribed with the image of his own cutie mark. After a while, he whispers softly in Raven's ear, "Let us away... I've seen enough..."

"Then let us go home," Raven says, holding Orion tightly. The two blink their eyes and are instantly back in Orion's home, as it was created in the world of the departed. Raven wipes her eyes. "It's good to be home again ... that part gets to me too."

Orion sighs, before looking into Raven's eyes and hugging her tight. "I'm glad I had you with me though... for mine, and for yours." He kisses her on the lips, his muzzle entwining with hers.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Princess Luna is on her balcony, clutching Orion's old scarf to her chest, and crying into it. As she promised, a new star glitters in the sky above, shining bright. Beside her is the book Orion had been working on, still unfinished.<p>

Steeling herself, Luna looks to the newly-created star. Slipping back into her Old Equestrian language, she speaks aloud, "Dearest Orion, tonight we swear that thy book shall be completed, that generations hence shall know of thy bravery and sacrifice. Thou were most loyal to us, and we shall be so unto thee. We shall see thee soon, my beloved, as we walk once again through the realm of the departed."

"Will you need help?" asks a new voice, as Princess Carrie appears in a swirl of shadow, clad in all her regalia. "I would be honored to contribute."

Luna walked over and wrapped Carrie in a hug. "Your contributions are most welcome. I know Orion would be pleased," she said. She escorted Carrie to the balcony and pointed out the star. "Even now, see how bright his light shines through the darkness."

Carrie smiles as she watches the star, giving Luna a hug back. "As well it should... and so it shall forevermore." She takes the book in her magic, "Shall we begin?"

Luna nods, folding Orion's scarf with her magic. "Yes, let us get started. I believe the details of your first meeting are where he had left off..." The two gather around a large desk and begin to work on the manuscript.

Hours pass as the two mares work, recounting the story from the detailed notes Orion had left behind. At last they reach the end, and with a final note concerning Orion's fight with Arcturus and later demise, Carrie speaks for the first time in ages. "We don't have to end it there, do we?"

"Orion's story, sadly, ends there. What we can do is add our own thoughts and notes, to show what we know of Orion and his adventures." Luna pondered for a moment.

Carrie nods softly, twiddling her hooves as she thinks of a way to do this. Eventually she begins to write: "My name is Carrie Shadow... I am a Princess of the former Lunar Republic. You, the reader, will know me, for Orion has mentioned me and our times together. Though we are similar in appearance and attitude, we are also very different. But the most important thing you should know is that we were friends. I loved him like the brother I never had as a filly, and I miss him terribly. As this is being written, his name has been besmirched by the changeling propaganda ministry, but even now myself and the Sisters of this Equestria are working to change that. The story recounted in the preceding pages is a story I am honored to have been a part of, one that will bring hope to future generations. Orion's greatest gift to the world was his unconditional love for his world, and mine. I will never forget him." She signed her name, then stepped back. "You next, Luna..."

Seizing a quill in her magic, still preferring the old ways of writing, Luna begins to write: "My sister and I, and indeed all of Equestria, owe a debt to Orion that can never fully be repaid in kind. Orion's selfless service to the land and the ponies that he truly loved has, until now, gone unnoticed, only with recent events dragging his good name through the mud. Orion worked not for his own gain, and in fact wore the titles bestowed upon him by myself and my sister begrudgingly, preferring to remain an average pony to all outside appearances. It is through this work that we hope to present the Orion we knew, the tireless worker who, even to his final moments, had but one thought: the thought that Equestria, above all, should be safe. We therefore dedicate this book to his memory, and encourage the citizens of Equestria to really know Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet as we did."

"It's beautiful..." Carrie whispers, smiling for the first time in a while. "What should we call it?"

Thinking for a moment, Luna says, "We prefer the title 'Her Majesty's Shadow: The Unsung Exploits of Orion Brownmane.' We, of course, welcome your opinion, dear Carrie."

Carrie laughs, "I like it! I really like it!" She quickly writes a cover page: ''Her Majesty's Shadow: The Unsung Exploits of Orion Brownmane, by Orion Brownmane with assistance from Princess Carrie Shadow and Princess Luna.'

Smiling for the first time that evening, Luna admires Carrie's hoofiwork. "Most excellent! We shall send this to the royal printers first thing in the morning. Carrie, thy help has been most treasured, and we thank thee most gratefully." She wraps Carrie in a tight winghug.

Carrie beams and wing hugs back, even nuzzling the moon princess gently. "It's my pleasure, Princess Luna." Her horn glows as she quickly casts a duplication spell on the collected papers. "There... he will be remembered in both worlds, now." That done, she floats the papers into her saddlebags. "I should get going... My Luna and I have organized a memorial service."

"Very well," Luna says, "please feel free to visit us when you are able, and we will do the same. Thank you again for your service to this world."

"You're very welcome," she replies, giving her a nod and a smile just like the ones Orion used to. Then with a flash of blue-black magic, she is gone.

Luna returns to the balcony and stares up at the night sky. "As we promised thee, Orion, thy work will not be forgotten and thy name will be cleared. We will see thee on our next stroll through the realm of the departed."

In the night sky, a new star, brighter then the ones surrounding it, winks.


End file.
